Across Dimensions and Time
by Lilian Katora
Summary: Romance, adventure, Daleks, New Earth, tenth Doctor, eleventh Doctor. What happens when the entire universe becomes at war, because of one small thing? Love...Rated T for some violence and for some mature themes
1. Crash Landing

The Doctor stared at the mirror in front of him in wonder. The new bowtie he had on, didn't seem to suit him. It was a bright yellow.

"It's not that bad, really, if you think about it." He muttered to himself, adjusting it. The time rotor rose and fell in the glass tubing, and the Doctor could have sworn he saw some of the levers move. He sighed.

"Okay, so it's not my best colour. But come on! Bowties are cool! Even if they are a ridiculously bright yellow that looks absolutely horrible on me. I think I'll try the maroon one." He untied the yellow bowtie and replaced it with a maroon one. Perfect.

"There! This one is perfect!" The Doctor grinned. The TARDIS made a noise as if in agreement. "It's the same one though. So much for a 'new look'." He muttered, Turning from side to side, looking at it from different angles. For the past half hour, he had been trying on completely different bowties. A bit earlier, he had decided that he needed change in his life-after all, change was a constant factor in life. Nothing ever really stayed the same. So he decided to change his look-his attire. But when he stepped in front of the mirror, he realized that the only thing he really WANTED to change was his bowtie- he wanted to keep the rest of his clothing the same. And so, a long half hour ensued, which of course, resulted in finally agreeing with the same Bowtie he had on half an hour eariler. The Doctor chuckled to himself. Moments like these, were always interesting. Funny, sometimes.

The Doctor walked out of his bedroom (Yes, he had one) and began to walk down the long and narrow TARDIS blue walled hallway. He hadn't gone two steps far when he stopped. He looked into the room he had tried to avoid since Rose's departure.

Rose's room.

The door was wide open-left that way by Rose, the day she 'died'. He looked into the room, taking in the surroundings. The Doctor remembered the day when he had helped Rose re-decorate it. Originally, it had been all blue, literally ALL BLUE- from floor to ceiling, but he and Rose managed to turn it to something magical. Rose wanted the room to look like something from a story. He had promised he would help her transform it. And he had.

The ceiling had been constructed to look like the night sky from a human's view point, down on earth. He looked up at it then, and smiled reminiscently.

_Rose giggled, as the Doctor accidentally splashed deep purple paint on the sleeve of his shirt._

_"Oi. This is my favourite shirt. Not nice to laugh." He said, getting a cloth, trying to wipe it off, but only to result in spreading the stain further._

_"Sorry. It's just, the look on your face. Here, let me help." Rose said, walking over to the Doctor from across the room. She had been painting the far corner wall. _

_"You're supposed to scrub, not wipe. It just makes it worse when you wipe." Rose took the cloth out of his grasp, dipped it in some nearby water and began scrubbing. _

_"Who told you that?" The Doctor asked, looking at her, wondering. _

_"Mum. When I was younger, and whenenver I would go to the local park, I'd come home in a mess. The little dresses she made me wear always ended up having grass stains in them."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah. To tell the truth, I messed up the dresses she gave me on purpose. I hated wearing them. Always been a sort of 'jeans and t-shirt' kind of gal, though on occasion, I do like to wear one of those really long summer dresses. Really comfortable. Don't tell mum about, you know, me messing up the dresses on purpose. I don't want to upset her."_

_"Don't worry, your 'secret' is safe with me. And how can you upset your mother? I mean, besides the obvious fact of Jackie feeling a bit lonely and left behind because of your departure with me, and making her worry about you when she doesn't know where you are, or what you're doing..." _

_"I know Doctor. I know." The smile that had been on the Doctor's young face disappeared. A concerned look touched his eyes._

_"I love travelling with you, Doctor. Best thing in the world. But you of all people, should know why I left. When you talk about travelling through time-and space, you get all excited with that mad grin on your face.." Rose stopped scrubbing and looked intently into the his eyes. "This has been the best time of my life. On earth, I had a decent life, yeah, but... here... I lead an extraordinary one. Mum will understand. I hope."_

_The Doctor didn't say anything for a few minutes; instead he just looked at her. Stared at Rose, his Rose. When he did say something, he said "Well, of course you like travelling with me. Who doesn't? I'm the Doctor." Rose rolled her eyes, punching him playfully in the arm. _

_"Don't be so cocky." She laughed, still holding his arm.. The Doctor looked down then, and saw her beautifully delicate hand in his massive ones. Oddly, her touch sent waves of shocks running through his body. Rose smiled, causing the Doctor to smile back. He couldn't help it. Her smile was contagious. Suddenly, her grin grew wider._

_"Doctor, wait here," was all she said before running out of the room. It was some minutes later, that when she returned, carrying an old record._

_"What's that?" The Doctor asked, already knowing the answer. _

_"A record. Thought that was obvious. We're going to dance." Rose grinned, waving the record in front of him. "Do you got, like, a record player or something?"_

_The Doctor sighed, pointing to an opening in the wall. _

_"Yeah, just place the record in there, without the cover, mind you and it'll play. It's a universal player. It can play almost anything in the universe. Including records. Cool, eh?"_

_"I suppose. Now, come on, let's dance." Rose, grabbed his right hand, and placed it on her waist. With the other, she held in her own. _

_"I can't dance-" The Doctor gulped, feeling awkward, embarrassed and dangerously close to his friend._

_"Yes, you can, I've seen you. Well, your other... self. You can still dance, yeah?"_

_"I guess but-"_

_"No buts. We're dancing, whether you like it or not. We both need to loosen up after all the adventures we've been having. Too much stress on us. Move your feet." _

_"What about the room? Shouldn't we get back to it and-"_

_"We'll finish it later. Stop making excuses. Come on, move your feet. I know you can do it." Very hesitantly, with the record playing a very slow song, moved his feet. Rose's face instantly brightened, and when the Doctor saw her face, and the sparkle in her eyes, that was all he needed for him to have the courage to show her his moves. A fast song came on, one from the 1930s, and he realized that that was the most fun he had had in quite a long time. _

They eventually did get to re-decorating the room, and when they had finished, the end result was a masterpiece. The ceiling had the night sky, while the floor had been designed to look like the very bottom of an ocean. Interesting choice was what the Doctor had thought while they were putting it in, but he loved it, nonetheless. The lamps, were all shaped oddly, so were the dressers and tables; There was no bed in the room. Instead, a hammock hung from the ceiling- with bright tie-died green and blue blankets on top. He sighed.

There were a lot of wacky paintings hanging from the walls, and even one of the famous Leonardo Da Vinci paintings: The Mona Lisa. Rose had often (when they were in the TARDIS) expressed how much she loved Da Vinci's work. As a surprise, he had gotten it for her- the very original. The Doctor smiled again, in rememberance at a memory. The facial expression she had on... plus her response, were both very great. When he had given her his gift, she had said "I could kiss you Doctor. Oh, what the hell. I'll only live once." and had wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss she had given him was electrifying. It was fantastic! It was-

Tears filled the Doctor's eyes. Clearing his head, the Doctor continued on. She was gone. He was never going to see her again. Best not to keep giving himself pain, just by thinking of her. Besides, he was changed. In fact, he had regenerated. No going back. Not ever. He was a time-lord, yeah, but this was about the one thing he just couldn't go back to. It was impossible.

The Doctor, when they had said goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay, had wanted so badly to just tell her the truth. He loved her. He had loved her the moment she had stepped into the TARDIS. A pity though-he had never been given the chance to tell her. For when he was on the beach, he had said "Rose Tyler-" right before the crack in the universe had closed up, and his connection failed.

The Doctor so badly wanted to add " Rose Tyler, I love you." But couldn't. Never would be able to anyway. It was best if he moved on.

The thing was though, he couldn't. He just couldn't. Rose was everything. He believed in her. He loved her. And what was even more great, was that she loved him back. How could you move on from that? From love? He thought about her everyday, every night, before he closed his eyes, the moment he opened his eyes in the morning. Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler. He had fallen in love with Rose Tyler. There would never be anyone who would mean as much to him, as Rose had. He was sure of that.

When the Doctor arrived to the main room, the room where the console was, he went back to work- meaning, flying the TARDIS.

"Right then. Hello, old girl. Let's say another adventure, eh? New worlds, old worlds, new people." He stroked the console, smiling, then went to the coordinate console saying to himself, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Lonliness all in the mind. It seems I'm getting a bit stir crazy. Ah well, I've always been like that. Hmmm... Let's try the Reckless Randomiser. Yeah. Defininitely."

With that, he threw himself at the coordinate control panel, and shut his eyes, simultaneously rolling the palms of his hands over all the switches, dials, touch-sensitive rollers and archaic levers and pulleys, all at once.

And then he counted to ten, turned around four times and looked at the result on the screen to see where he was heading next.

"Earth. Huh. Not very surprising. Typical actually. It was at random so I guess I should- Whoa!" The TARDIS suddenly started shaking and spinning. The Doctor held on to the rail for dear life, grinning and yelling "Aha! Finally! Some action! Whooo!" He knew it was recklace to not bother stopping whatever what was happening-but that was the whole point of 'Reckless Randomiser'. He had to either do or go to someplace reckless, and pick the thing or place at random. He certainly was doing something reckless.

While the TARDIS spun, jerked, flipped, shook, and did almost anything a TARDIS can do, when it's plummeting towards a planet, the Doctor felt relieved. Relieved that he had a distraction from his lonliness, from Rose; so it was with great relief and excitement that he let the TARDIS plummet toward the earth, almost like the time he regenerated into his 11th incaration, his present self, and had landed in Amelia Pond's backyard. The good old days. He sometimes liked to live them again. Especially the 'Plummeting toward danger' parts. Classic.

"WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" The Doctor yelled crazily, when the TARDIS finally landed with a great big and loud "Boom!"


	2. An Accidental Decision

**For the people who take the time to read this story, I thank you. Really, I am grateful. Thank you so much:) It'd be great if you could R&R **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, save for the ones I might add, from my own creative mind, nor any of the real places that are mentioned, in another author's piece of work, though of course I wish I did.**

**This is purely for non-profitable purposes. I'm only doing this to entertain.**

[Lily's POV]

Lily Evans had been studying for her NEWTs when she heard the noise. She had been reading something about how to brew a particular potion, reading through the list of ingredients, when there was a flash of light, and a loud "Bang!" To her surprise, no one else seemed to hear the noise. No movement could be heard upstairs.

Lily was more than glad to put down the books she had been studying intensely at. Quickly, she stood up from the desk she had been sitting at and ran toward the window. She looked out into the moonlit night and saw with great surprise that an oddly shaped crator was indented in the ground, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What in the world?" she muttered, eyebrows raising. In the crator, she saw something move. Pressing her nose against the window to get a closer look, on the ground, a figure appeared. There was enough light on the grounds to get a good look at the figure.

Lily could make out a face-quite a handsome face in fact- she could see enough to know the figure was a man and almost laughed aloud when she saw what he was wearing: Black pants with braces that appeared to be too short-his ankles showed- with an old looking tweed jacket, a marroon bowtie and black shoes. He was grinning, looking around. Lily gasped when he spotted her and waved. Nervously, she waved back, not quite sure what to do. The man that had come out of the crator beckoned for her to come. She shook her head-she couldn't. Lily was head girl. If she was caught on the grounds in the middle of the night, she'd get in huge trouble and most likely lose her badge. She didn't want that happening. But as the strange man with the lopsided grin waved and beckoned her to come to him, an odd impulse took over Lily. Without thinking, she flew from the window, running to the portrait, smiling. She didn't know why she was doing it- all she knew was that she wanted to see the strange man from the crator. But as she reached the portrait, a voice stopped her.

"Lily? Where are you going? Why are you still up?" Mary, a girl Lily sometimes talked to in Herbology, asked. Lily turned, and saw Mary, a short and stubby blue haired (She liked to dye her hair every month) girl, hands on hips, standing at the top of the stair case.

"Um... I'm not going anywhere, actually." Sense came back into her head, as she walked slowly back to the desk, piled high with books. "I thought I heard something. Nevermind. Must be imagining things." Lily laughed nervously: she hated lying, but she didn't want to admit seeing the crazy-looking man outside with the crator. Mary gave Lily a doubtful look then shrugged.

"All right. It's late Lily."

"I know. But I've got to keep studying. And who's head girl here? Me. Now, off to bed, Mary. Go on, go." Mary rolled her eyes at Lily, walking out of sight. Lily sighed, staring in the direction at the window. Whatever had happened, she couldn't get involved. She just couldn't. NEWTs were tomorrow, and she just couldn't afford to not study. Her grades were far more important than what was waiting outside. Whatever was out there.

Lily sat down and flipped through some pages of her Potions textbook until she found the page she had been reading from, before.

The Ice potion is a potion used to move through black flames unscathed. Effect-wise, it is similar to the purple fire potion: it makes the drinker feel an icy surface surrounding him or her, and provides protection for going through the flames safely.

There was plenty of other things like some added notes from her friend Severus that helped with everything; In fact, if it wasn't for him, she'd had failed Potions months ago.

Lily tried to process and understand the notes, but she just couldn't. She couldn't concentrate. A sudden itching stirred inside her-a restless sort of itching.

"I can't just sit here while that strange man, stands outside near that... that crator. Someone will notice." Lily mumbled to herself. For her it was normal to talk to one's self. As long as you weren't completely mad. Lily occasionally would talk to herself, but that only happened when she was nervous or restless. She certainly felt both at the moment.

"You're right. Someone will notice." A voice said, behind her. Lily turned in her seat, not believing her eyes when she saw the same strange man she saw outside, calmly leaning against a big blue box, behind her.

"H-How did you get in here? And who are you?" Lily couldn't understand how he could just show up. A person couldn't apparate or disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts. Rules and regulations. And what was that blue box? How did it get in the common room? Lliy quickly stood to her feet, feeling inferior to be sitting, while he stood.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? Answer me! I'm head girl!" Lily demanded, her voice getting stronger. She puffed up her chest, so that her head girl badge glowed in the firelight.

Anger was starting to burn inside her- who did the guy think he was? Did he think he could just walk right into the Gryffindor common room without any traces nor sound, with a blue box, and expect to get away with it? Lily Evans was not, on any terms going to allow him to.

"Well?" Lily said, hands on hips. The strange man smiled.

"Hello. Sorry about that, you know, the crator outside. Wasn't intentional. Completely accidental. I'm the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. An acronym for: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Cool name, eh?" He grinned, hands in pockets. There was a moment of silence. Lily had lost her voice. She tried to speak, but only managed to make a sort of animal noise.

"Er... um... Right. You said you're name was the Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Exactly. It's just the Doctor. No other name, well, except for that time when Martha kept on calling me Mr. Smith." 'The Doctor' had a thoughtful look on his face, as if remembering some long ago memory. He smiled faintly.

"I-I-I-I'll need you to leave." Lily stammered, hands shaking. Whoever this man was, he made her nervous. She didn't think it was a good kind of nervous. Her head kept teling her to simply walk away, and forget all about 'the Doctor' but her heart had different ideas. Whatever her mind thought, her feelings seemed to contradict them. Oddly enough, she trusted the man. She didn't know him, or where he was from, or even WHAT he was, but she still trusted him. Lily hoped this trust wouldn't get her into some trouble. She hated trouble. So many consequences. James kept proving that again and again, with his friends.

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"I-I said you n-need to leave." Stuttering wasn't a normal trait she had, but in this case, it was one. _Damn Nerves_, she thought.

"Leave? What? I just got here! Oh, where am I, by the way?"

"Hogwarts." Lily took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Hogwarts? What's that? A flower?" He grinned.

"No. It's a school. The place where we're at, right at this very moment. You're in the G-Griffindor common room."

"Gryffindor? What's a Gryffindor?" Lily stared at the man in surprise and shock. He didn't know what a Gryffindor was? Made sense though, if he was a muggle. Yet, there was something... different about the Doctor. He didn't seem to be a muggle, but not a wizard either. Strange...

"What are you?" She blurted out, without thinking. As soon as she said the words, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. That was rude, and I didn't mean to-" The Doctor held up a hand to silence her apologies.

"It's alright. Quite alright. If I were you, I'd be asking the same thing."

"Really?"

"No. Probably not. Being a frightened girl, I'd-"

"I'm not frightened!" She said loudly, almost yelling. The Doctor put a finger to his lips hastily.

"Shh. Shhh. Shhh. Do you want everyone waking up?" Lily shook her head, hesitant at first, of course.

"No."

"Then lower your voice."

"Alright then... Like I said, I'm not frightened. I'm just...er... nervous." The Doctor's eyebrow rose.

"Nervous? Nervous of what? (Points at self) Me? Are you nervous of me?"

"No." Lily spoke too quickly.

"So you are nervous because of me. Why? You find me attractive?" The Doctor stepped forward, grinning. "'Course, you are a bit young for me. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a few weeks." _Why am I telling him this? He's a stranger. He has no business knowing! _Lily thought, a bit surprised at herself. Again, there was that trust. She had immediately trusted the man, without realizing it until a few moments later. Perfect. That was absolutely perfect.

"Sixteen? Yeah. I was right. A bit too young for me." He grinned again. "But not too young, as to going on adventures. Say, what's your name?"

"Lily Evans." She answered, without thinking. Again. Lily could have smacked herself then.

"Lily Evans. Lily Evans..." The Doctor muttered, rolling the words off his tongue like some strange word in another language a person learns for the first time. He seemed to be thinking-Lily could see he was debating about something. After a few minutes of silence he said "Lily Evans, would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

"Adventure?"

"Yeah. That thing people go on, when they want to do something fun or something that involves plenty of action. People have been doing it for AGES... So? What'ya say? Travel with me, and I can show you whatever you want. Things you couldn't have ever dreamed of."

Lily was speechless. Literally. No words were uttered. Nothing. She stared at the Doctor, wondering what her next move was going to be. Should she take up his offer, and go of on an adventure with him? Who knew, it could be fun. On the other hand however, she barely knew the man, had no idea how he had even came to be in the school at all, and secretly, she thought him to be a bit mad. He had this look in his eyes... a look that was beyond describing. Lily gulped. She had no idea what to do. NEWTs were tomorrow and she couldn't miss them... She fumbled with her hands, the nervousness in her growing.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I can't. I've got exams tomorrow and my friend Severus...he'll be wondering where I've gone off to. No, I can't." The Doctor's grin faded a little.

"Oh, that's alright. Fine, really. Understandable. I suppose I should go then, huh?" Lily nodded, wanting to cry. How odd.

"Hang on a minute. As head girl I must report you. You were out on the grounds, after hours."

The Doctor smiled again. "Ah, yes, about that. You won't be able to do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a student." With that, the strange Doctor stepped into his blue box, closing the doors behind him. Lily thought for a second, and deduced that he was right. He wasn't a student. But then, he was tresspassing, since he neither worked nor studied at Hogwarts. Suddenly, the blue box called the TARDIS, started to disappear. It made a sort of whoosing noise- a noise that sounded as if the universe itself was having some sort of asthma attack.

Lily ran to the box, yelling "Wait!" She yanked open the door, and jumped inside, just as the TARDIS materialised out of the common room.

"Hang on! Doctor, wait! I still have to report you! You were tresspassing when you arrived here. You-" Suddenly Lily stopped in mid-sentence. Her breath caught in her throat.

[Doctor's POV]

He had been thinking how it was such a shame that she had said 'no' to his offer, when the TARDIS doors slammed open, and in ran Lily Evans, just as the TARDIS materialised out of what she called 'the common room'. He saw her eyes widen, when she took in her surroundings. The Doctor grinned.

"Knew you couldn't refuse, Lily Evans. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Don't know why people keep getting freaked out about it. Nothing that extraordinary. You'll get used to it. Now, where do you want to go? 'Cause you can go almost anywhere at anytime. You are going to LOVE travelling with me in the TARDIS!"


	3. Lily and the Doctor

**For the people who take the time to read this story, I thank you. Really, I am grateful. Thank you so much:) It'd be great if you could R&R **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, save for the ones I might add, from my own creative mind, nor any of the places mentioned, though of course I wish I did.**

**This is purely for non-profitable purposes. I'm only doing this to entertain.**

[Doctor's POV]

The Doctor watched with some amusement as Lily Evans walked all around the TARDIS, looking amazed.

"B-but... this is impossible! How can it be bigger on the inside?" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, that's an easy question to answer. You see, the reason it's bigger on the inside is-"

"Magic, right? Some spell must have been cast to make the inside larger. Impressive. Very impressive."

"Uh... actually no. There are no 'spells' or even enchantments put on this beautiful machine. The interior is much larger than might be expected. This is because the TARDIS is "Dimensionally Transcendental" meaning that the inside and outside exist in separate dimensions. Confused? Well, it's Time Lord stuff really. To put it simply: it's bigger on the inside than on the outside." Lily simply stared at him. The Doctor sighed.

"There is no magic in this TARDIS. Why would you think so?" He asked, genuinly curious. He had a couple ideas in mind. One of them was that she practised witchcraft and was a witch. But he found the idea of someone being a witch a bit silly; he was open minded about everything of course, but witchcraft was just something he didn't really like. He didn't hate it, nor did he love it. It was a sort of neutral thing to him.

When Lily said "Well, it's because I'm a... witch," It wasn't a surprise to him.

"And that school... what was the name? Bogwarts or something..."

"Hogwarts."

"Right. So 'Hogwarts' is a school for magic and you're the head girl for Gryffindor?" Lily nodded. "Exactly what is a Gryiffindor?" The Doctor hadn't really asked questions like these-in fact, it was rare that he asked these sort of questings at all. He was confused a bit, a new feeling he hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Oh well, a Gryffindor is... one of the houses that a witch or wizard gets sorted into. It's also the name of one of the founders of Hogwarts. There were four: Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helena Hufflepuff, and of course, Godric Gryffindor. Four founders, four houses. All named after them."

"Interesting. Thanks for giving me this bit of new information, Lily. I'll be keeping it for 'future reference'." The Doctor smiled at her. When he had crash-landed, and had climbed out of the TARDIS, he had gazed up at the sky, basking in its beauty, and while he was looking up, he had sensed someone looking at him. Sure enough, someone WAS looking at him. He had turned his attention to the window, at the left side of the tall, and majestic-like castle, and had seen a beautiful girl staring at him, nose pressed against the window. Oddly, the girl reminded him of Rose-she was beautiful. Both of his hearts, had started beating rather fast as he gazed at her.

He remembered waving at her, beckoning her to come and join him. He wanted to find out more about this girl. The Doctor had smiled to himself when she left the window sill, and out of view. Out there, with his thoughts flying all around in his head, thoughts of Rose came up. He could see her face clearly- so very clearly. Her blond hair. Her dark green eyes. Her rosy lips. The girl in the window sparked new feelings. Old feelings. Suddenly, having her as a companion seemed important, soon he found himself running back to the TARDIS materialising in the common room. Offering her a once-in-a-lifetime offer. Literally.

"Er...you're welcome?" She said it like a question, sounding uncertain. The Doctor chuckled.

"Doctor... this thing. TARDIS, as you call it, can it...can it travel through time and space?" The Doctor looked at Lily as if seeing the sun for the first time.

"What?"

"This...TARDIS, can it travel through time and space?" The Doctor hesitated in answering that question-he hadn't ever done that before, to a companion. Well he had, but not to an easy question like that. Even to a new one. (Companion) How did she figure it out so quick? How did she ocme up with a question like that?

"Yes. It can. How'd you figure that out?" He asked, curious.

Lily smiled, a real genuine smile. The Doctor suddenly felt a little warmer than usual.

"Oh. Kind of obvious if you stop and think about it. TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. An Acronym for: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The name sort of gives it away." The Doctor laughed at how obvious it was.

"You're right. It IS obvious. Very clever, Lily Evans." He praised, grinning. What often felt odd about grinning was that he still wasn't used to the new teeth he had gotten when he had regenerated some years ago. His teeth felt weird.

"So, Doctor, what kind of name is that anyway?" Lily remarked, smiling, hand on hip, studying him.

"What kind of name is Lily Evans?"

"Hey! Lily Evans is a great name."

"So is the Doctor."

"You make a fair point." Lily sighed, thinking of another thing to ask. The Doctor knew, because he could read it in her face. She was one of those people who couldn't keep a secret. Even to save their lives.

"Oh! Doctor, then, I guess, we're past the name part in this conversation, where are you from? Obviously not from around here, guessing from your attire." Lily coughed slightly, concealing a giggle. The Doctor saw her stare at his bowtie. He looked down at it, and adjusted it, self-consciously.

"What's wrong with this? This is cool. Bowties are cool."

"Whatever you say, 'Doctor'. Hey, do you even have a degree in you know, doctoring? Is that the word muggles use?"

"Muggles?" The Doctor felt confused. Again, not a familar feeling. He brushed aside a lock of hair impatiently. "Well? aren't you going to tell me what they are?"

"Muggles are non-magic folk."

"Would I be considered a muggle? I have no magic with me." The Doctor gestured all around him and the TARDIS; he crossed his arms.

Lily took a step forward. "That's not exactly true. You do have a time/space travelling machine. According to some accounts, time travelling is a form of magic. So, in some terms, you are not a muggle. But you aren't a wizard either. And you didn't answer my question. Where are you from?" The Doctor was starting to be impressed. The girl, Lily, was gaining confidence as she spoke-he could see it in the way she was speaking, her movements. Fantastic.

"You still need to answer my two questings." Lily said, her voice level now. The Doctor sighed.

"Alright. I do have a degree in cheese, and some on medicine. I'm from a planet. A planet far away from here, from earth."

"So, you're an alien then?" Her eyes widened. The Doctor nodded.

"What was the name of your planet?" _Wow. This girl is really taking it all in quite smoothly. Interesting. _The Doctor rubbed his hands together, a lump in his throat forming. It hurt when he started to think of... home.

"Gallifrey." he whispered, eyes lowered. He turned his body away from Lily, not wanting her to see the sad look on his face.

She couldn't know. He couldn't bear to tell her the truth. About it all. How it was all his fault. She'd probably demand to leave him when she found out. He had to pretend. With great reluctance, the Doctor turned to Lily, and lied.

[Lily's POV]

As the Doctor explained about his home planet, Gallifrey, home to the Time-Lords he made sure to make Gallifrey seem as if it still existed. He had explained what Time-Lord's were of course. (they were were the oligarchic rulers of the planet Gallifrey, and thus also Gallifreyan)

Lily could picture the most vast and beautiful of places. According to him, Gallifrey was located about 3000 light years away from earth, at the end of the Milky Way. Located in the constellation of Kasterborous, it was in binary star system. Whatever that meant.

"The second star seemed to rise in the south in the morning, making the mountains glow." She heard him say, a big smile on his face, in rememberance. "The main star was large and golden red. At least, the last time I saw it. Who knows, could've changed since the last time I was there. My planet boasts an orange sky and trees with silver leaves. Ooh, that rhymed. Anyway, these of course, the leaves, reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. Cool, eh? There's also green forests, golden fields and red deserts but overall it seems to be a much drier world than Earth. If I were to describe it in one sentence, it'd be something along the lines of 'Gallifrey is like the Serengeti all year round". Lily closed her eyes, stretching her imagination to the limit, trying to picture the planet her new found friend was talking about. She couldn't, of course, to the exact description, but to a very well reasonable one. Lily smiled, proud at herself, but then frowned, when realizing she had forgot about something important, completely.

Hastily, Lily stood from the couch she had been sitting on, next to the Doctor, and looked down at him.

"Doctor, I just realized I had forgotten about something important. I was supposed to tell you that you're to be reported for tresspassing on the grounds at Hogwarts. You're not a student, yeah, but neither a staff member either."

"Who're you going to report me to?"

"The headmaster. He can deal with you." Lily replied, straightening out her badge, above her left breast. "You were tresspassing, and now must deal with the consequences, even if you were on the grounds 'accidentally'." Doctor folded his arms again, and had somewhat of a smirk on his face. Lily couldn't believe this.

"I'm being serious. Stop looking at me like that." She said, voice wavering. The Doctor's smirk grew into a grin. His eyes were shining. Lily crossed her own arms, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you, Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm taking it seriously," Lily's eyebrow rose. "Nah, not really. Nothing serious to take." He answered, leaning back. Annoyance filtered through Lily-she was ready to smack him.

"Oi! You're in trouble, and you're just going to have to deal with it. Now, come on, I have to take you to the headmaster's office." Lily turned on her heel, and with her own long strides, reached the doors of the TARDIS. She opened them, hearing the Doctor say "No, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." but it was too late. The doors were already open. Lily, still walking, fell over and would have fallen into space, if she hadn't been quick enough to grab hold of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" She yelled, adrenaline and fear pumping through her. "Doctor! I need help here! Help me!" The part of her body that was off the TARDIS, was cold. Not a freezing type of cold, but just cold. And also, there was a tingling sensation in her legs. Lily looked down and saw millions of different stars all around her. There were a few planets the TARDIS was flying by also. Were they really in space? The Doctor had said it was both a time-travelling and space travelling machine, so it made sense that they were in space. But... still. Space! Outer space! And she was breathing! How could that be?

"Doctor!" she yelled again, this time louder. The Doctor's voice drifted to her.

"Alright, I'm coming. Don't get your knickey's in such a fuss." The Doctor bent down, looking down at her. There was some amusement in his eyes.

"Are you going to help me or not? And what are knickeys?" Lily demanded, angry. She was scared of course, but the anger helped her think and speak clearly.

"I don't know what knickeys are. I just like the word. Oh, and I will yeah. Help you up. IF you promise to not report me to your 'headmaster'," the Doctor made air quotation marks in the air, grinning. Even then, when she was holding on for dear life to the TARDIS, Lily rolled her eyes. The Doctor was really something... something that she'd love to smack right then.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'd better hold on tight, because you'll just be hanging there."

"Oh come on! Like I'd believe you'd really let me hang here, like this!" she scoffed, laughing. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't let you hang here like that? Hmm?" Lily's laughter died away, quickly. He had a point. What made her think that he wouldn't leave her like this? She had assumed... made judgements on him... without realizing. She could've slapped her herself, again, that night.

"You won't leave me here!" she yelled, confident he wouldn't. The Doctor grinned.

"Watch me." he said, standing up and walking away. As he walked, Lily's confidence slowly disintegrated. Before she could help herself, she said quite loudly, almost in defeat, "Alright. I promise. Now, help me up! I don't want to fall." The Doctor came bounding back, a triumphant grin on his face. Lily glared at him, feeling slightly embarrassed. The Doctor grabbed her hand, and hoisted her up, as if she weighed nothing. She was safely in his arms. As soon as she was on her feet, Lily stepped away from the Doctor, and went to the black couch they had been sitting on together a few moments previous. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her hands were shaking, and she wasn't entirely sure if it was because of shock or fear. Maybe both. Lily heard the Doctor sigh, and felt his presence when he sat down beside her. He took both her hands in his.

"I'm sorry. I was rude back there." Lily suddenly started laughing hysterically, and crying at the same time.

"You w-w-weren't really going to leave me back there were you?" she said, in between the loud howls of laughter and sobs.

"Well..." Lily sobbed and laughed harder. "I'm kidding. I wasn't actually going to just leave you there. I may be a bit rude, but I would never be cruel to someone I liked. And you are someone I like, Lily Evans." Lily looked up at him, eyes startingly hopeful.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes. You would have been a great companion to me, travelling together, seeing the universe together, going on adventures together." The Doctor smiled sadly, holding Lily to him. Lily didn't feel like this was uncomfortable. No, in fact, it felt good. She was being comforted. She trusted the Doctor, even if he seemed to be a bit mad. Degree in cheese. Ha! Lily didn't know why she trusted him, she just did. It felt nice. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Doctor, you speak as if I'm not going to be doing all those wonderful things with you. I quite like the adventure part. Sounds exciting."

"It is," he sighed, rubbing her arm, "But you're not ready yet. I was impressed with how you took it all in today, Lily, but I must admit to myself, you're too young. Too naive."

"I'm not too young."

"Oh, yes you are. I'll have to drop you back off at 'Hogwarts'. Strange name for a school. But don't worry Lily Evans," he added, when she was about to protest, "I'll come back for you when you're older, when you understand the world a bit better. See how it really is." Lily stopped sobbing and laughing, and for once, felt completely at ease. She hadn't known how much she really wanted to go on that adventure with him. Hadn't realized that when she had run through those doors, she had made her decision, if an accidental one. The only thing that comforted her, was the knowledge that the Doctor was going to return to her, give her that chance of adventure.

Later that night, the Doctor returned Lily back to the Gryffindor common room. Before he left, however, they gave each other something that they would have to return to one another. Another way of knowing that he'd have to come back. Lily gave the Doctor her head girl badge, telling him to keep it safe. The Doctor grinned, and untied his bowtie and gave it to her.

"I promise I'll return. Oh, and if you don't mind, keep the bowtie clean, Lily Evans." With a salute, the Doctor stepped into his TARDIS, leaving Lily behind. After she saw the extraordinary sight of the TARDIS de-materialising, (How she couldn't have known when the TARDIS left the Gryffindor common room, when she had ran in, she didn't know) Lily looked down at the bowtie she was fiddling with, in her slender hands. It was just a bowtie, but he had to come back for it. He liked his bowtie-no, he loved it. She had saw the way he looked at it with pride, when she had teased him about it. He had to come back.

Lily, an idea in mind, tied the bowtie around her collar, the way the Doctor had it, for himself. She would wear it, until he returned. The bowtie still had the smell of the Doctor, that smell of excitement and adventure. She smiled to herself, walking back to the desk that was piled high with books and notes. Lily sighed. She certainly had a lot of studying to do.

[Doctor's POV]

He hadn't entirely know if he would be returning to her, when he promised her he would. But when she gave him her badge, all doubts washed away. He would definitely be returning. He wore the badge above his left heart, knowing if he placed it anywhere else, he would lose it.

The Doctor had to admit, wearing a head girl badge, didn't look at all ridiculous on him.


	4. A Surprising Encounter

**For the people who take the time to read this story, I thank you. Really, I am grateful. Thank you so much:) It'd be great if you could R&R **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, save for the ones I might add, from my own creative mind, nor any of the real places mentioned, though of course I wish I did.**

**This is purely for non-profitable purposes. I'm only doing this to entertain.**

[Lily's POV]

Strange how one keeps faith in someone, and that faith never dies out. Faith. An odd word. At least, that's what Lily Evans thought.

Lily, had finished school, completed her seven years at Hogwarts, and was now on her way to becoming an author. She liked to write, always had. Her best friend Severus Snape had once commented on her writing saying that she was truly "gifted". So she was in the middle of London, in St. James Park, sitting on a bench, writing in her little notebook. She carried the notebook everywhere; practically couldn't leave anywhere without it. Her boyfriend James would tease her about it, saying that one of these days, there'd be a situation where she would have abandon it. She didn't believe him.

The morning was a nice one. It had just rained, the previous night, and so had that nice, clean, fresh air smell all around. Lily smiled to herself, writing down her thoughts.

_The morning's great. Has that clean, fresh smell in the air. Here I am, sitting at a bench, in St. James Park, like almost every other day. James is still asleep; likes to sleep in, him. I once asked him if he'd ever want to come along with me, for one of my little 'morning rituals' but he said no. Typical._

_I dreamt about him again, last night. Such a wonderful dream. We were both dancing, him twirling me around... it was so_ _beautiful.__ I remember we kissed in the dream. If I concentrate real hard, I can still feel his lips on my lips._

_I miss him. The Doctor. That wonderful, mad man. I remember when I first met him, five years ago. I was so young then! He really made an impression on me! I still wear his bowtie, at all times. When I was still in school, Severus had once asked me about it, and I had told him I had gotten it from someone special. His reaction was weird-sort of a disappointed look on his face. Had no idea what that meant. Still don't, though I have a feeling I should know. I probably write this in everyday, but I don't care. I'll write it again, and again-I love the man. The Doctor, though I barely even know him. Strange, how love works._

_When he left me, I remember being all giddy and everything. I had developed a crush on him. Right now, I'm smiling. I always smile when I think of him._

_I wrote his name (if you could call it a name) all over my notebooks and even on some of my clothes. My friends, especially Mary would laugh at me, and tell me that it was only a crush, I'd get over it. Problem is, I still haven't._

Lily stopped writing then. She found that she couldn't continue. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she closed her book, put it away in her bag-with the pen she had been writing with- stood up, and started walking away from the bench.

[Doctor's POV]

Oh, Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited. And Rory Williams. Husband to Amelia. Ah. Great friends, great friends.

"Hello, Sexy!" The Doctor greeted, smiling at his TARDIS. He went over to the console, and pressed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and dials, that got the TARDIS going again. He had just visited his friends, Amy and Rory, at their new house. Rory had decided to take them out for a drive, and they all ended up cruising through the Forest of Dean. The Doctor chuckled, to himself, thinking how ridiculously funny his friend Rory could be at times.

"Okay, so where to next?" He wondered, pressing both hands together. Suddenly, the badge he was wearing, felt more pronounced.

"Oh! Lily Evans! Yes, yes! It's about time I go and collect her! She should be old enough now." He typed into the computer, scanned the screen, and grinned. Oh yes, she certainly was older. When he stared at her photo on the screen, it seemed as if she had gotten even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her... it couldn't be. "Lily Evans..." he whispered, gazing at the picture, at her eyes. Her green eyes. Suddenly, an image of Rose popped up inside his mind.

"She's not Rose," he reminded himself, closing his eyes, concentrating on pushing the image away. He had to move on. Rose... she was gone. Not 'gone, gone' obviously, but in another universe. A parallel one. One where everything was different.

"She's not Rose," he repeated over and over again, until finally the image burned away. He sighed, rubbing both his temples. There. That was better.

"Alrightee then. Lily Evans. Lily Evans, here I come, just as I promised." He grinned again, when he knew he had landed. Putting on his tweed coat, he ran out the doors of the TARDIS, excited to see his friend again. If he could call her that.

When he ran outside, he was blinded by the startingly bright sunlight. Covering his eyes, he looked all around him, and saw...people. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a park. What in the world? Where was he? Hastily, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and soniced the air around him.

"St. James's Park. 23 hectare park in the City of Westminster, central London -ooh- one of the oldest of the Royal Parks of London. Huh. Interesting. Nah, not really." he muttered, watching two people walk past. He laughed, when they didn't so much as glance toward the large, blue police box, parked right beside the bench. Human beings. They would never change-at least, in this case. The Doctor didn't understand-wasn't Lily supposed to be at Hogwarts? Why did the TARDIS take him here instead? Unless... well, it had been five years. She must have graduated from the school. He sighed. Finding Lily, in the middle of London, could take ages. Literally, it could. After all, if she had moved, which was highly probable, he wouldn't be able to get her coordinates because he, himself had no idea where she moved.

The Doctor sat down on the bench. If Rose had been there, it was likely they would have found Lily by now. Donna would be yelling at him to not give up, he would find her eventually. All he had to do was keep trying. The Doctor leaned back against the bench, crossing his legs. Maybe it was best that for him not visit Lily again. He had put so many people in danger over the years, some of whom he had asked to join him in his TARDIS, and see die before they had even got the chance to go.

Suddenly, a drift of wind blew, scattering leaves everywhere. He sat up straighter.

"Wait a minute." he muttered, starting to grin. "That smell..." The Doctor sniffed at the air, laughing. "It's her! It's Lily Evans!" He started to run toward the smell-he could feel it as he got closer. A pull. Oddly, the winds picked up as he ran. He had ran across at least half of the park, when he saw her.

"Lily!" He called out, voice strong and joyful. The red-headed woman a few meters ahead turned, and immediately spotted the Doctor. He hadn't expected her to run so fast-so very fast. In the next second, she was in his arms, embracing his body. The Doctor hugged her back-he couldn't help it. He loved hugs; they were absolutely contagious. Plus, they were hugging like long-lost best mates or something. BEST KIND OF HUG. PERIOD.

"I've missed you sooo much! Oh my god Doctor! It's really you! In the flesh! I've been waiting for this moment since the night you left!" she exclaimed, both laughing and crying. It was different from the last time though-this time she was happy.

"I haven't been gone long. Only about-"

"Five years." Lily said, finishing his sentence for him. The Doctor stared at her. All of a sudden, the full weight of the five years they had been apart fell on him. Five years had just become an eternity. The Doctor brought Lily closer to him, not ever wanting to let go. The lonliness that always seemed to follow him was almost unbearable now. He needed someone close. Lily was the first to break apart.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor. Oh, and you'll probably be wanting this." Lily smiled at him, untying the bowtie. She held out her hand to him, bowtie resting on palm. He made no move to take it.

"Actually you can keep it. Got a spare. Besides, I've grown rather fond of this badge, and it's only fair if I let you keep something of mine, when I keep something of yours." Lily's eyes widened when she saw the badge.

"My head girl badge! Oh my god! You actually kept it! And you're wearing it!" She laughed, eyes shining with tears again. He grinned his lopsided grin.

His cheeks seemed to grow hotter. "Yeah, um...I really liked it and...and... I see you were wearing my bowtie. How interesting."

"Oh...yeah...um... I really liked it." She said, repeating his words. After a moment of gazing at each other, they laughed.

"Ready?" He asked, eyes twinkling with that mad excitement he always got in his eyes when a new adventure was approaching.

"Ready? Right now? You want to go right now?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't have it any other way. Come along, now. We don't wave time to waste. Well, we do actually. But nevermind that bit." He started for the TARDIS, expecting Lily to follow him. When he was startled to find she hadn't moved, he turned around, and walked back to her.

"What's the matter?"

"C-can't I just...er... say goodbye first?" Lily mumbled, her first time stuttering since the night she had met the Doctor. She hadn't stuttered since, when she knew he would be returning for her, when they would both go off on an adventure together. Lily Evans had found new confidence back then.

"Say goodbye to whom?" The Doctor could now understand. She wanted to say goodbye to her family-it was only natural. "Your family?"

"Oh no. They'll be fine. But my..." Lily hesitated. The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lily?"

"I've...uh...got to say goodbye to my...m-my boyfriend." Boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? The Doctor took a step back, stunned. Why was he so surprised to hear she had a boyfriend? Why was it so shocking to him? He had been gone five years... a lot of things could happen in five years. For all the Doctor knew, in five years, Lily could have been married by now. He gulped, putting on a smile.

"Boyfriend? Ah, of course. Don't want him worrying about you. Had some trouble with a... friend of mine's boyfriend. Some bloke called Ricky. Er, Mickey. Now, go on. I'll wait. Just don't expect me to bring him along, alright?" Lily nodded, looking oddly conflicted. The Doctor shook his head, walking slowly back to the TARDIS, in thought. She had a boyfriend!

[Lily's POV]

As she ran through the park, heart racing, breaths getting quicker and shorter, Lily couldn't believe her eyes. The day had come. The day the Doctor returned to her. She grinned, unable to help herself. The man of her dreams!

Quite shamefully, when she had heard him call out her name (how wonderful it had sounded when he said it) and had spotted him, the first instinct she had was to run up to him, and kiss him. As if an unknown force had been guiding her, she did run to him, and had hugged him with all the love she had for him. Luckily, though, she still had enough willpower left, to resist in kissing him. It would have been weird to do so.

She was still clutching the bowtie in her hand.

When Lily had seen the Doctor wear her bowtie, her heart soared. For a moment, a real moment, she really believed that he returned the feelings she had for him. 'Course, it was a ridiculous idea. Suitable only for her fantasies. He couldn't possible love her back. Besides, she had a boyfriend. James. In thinking his name, Lily immediately stopped, causing herself to fall over, landing on the pavement.

Hauling herself back to her feet, quite ungracefully, she brushed herself off. James. James Potter. Why was she now so reluctant to go to him, and to make sure he wouldn't worry about her when she'd leave? She wanted him to know. And yet...a part of Lily wanted the whole thing to remain a secret. Maybe it was best... but best for who? For her? No. For James.

Lily came to the realization that James would have never let her go with the Doctor in his TARDIS, if he knew about it. And the Doctor wasn't going to ket him tag along. That much was for certain. But still... this was James... she could't just ditch him and take off with another man. That would be rude.

Thinking the Doctor wouldn't wait very long, Lily hastily grabbed her wand from her pocket, waved it, whispering "Expecto Patronum", (making sure no muggles saw, of course) whispered to her patronus, (a doe) and watched it glide away. Smiling at herself, for her cleverness, she turned on her heels and ran back until she spotted the TARDIS. When she did, a laugh burst from her, realizing how really blind muggles were. When she ran in, pushing the TARDIS doors open, (major deja vu) Lily was surprised at how little it had changed inside.

"Hello. Done saying your goodbyes?" The Doctor looked up, from one of the levers he was turning and all the buttons he was pushing.

"Oh, yeah. You know, I thought this would have changed since the last time I'd seen it...but not really. Still looks the same."

"That's because it is the same. Hasn't changed."

"Oh. Right. So, where are we going?" Lily plopped herself on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Oh, by all means, make yourself at home," The Doctor grinned, waving his hand towards her. "We'll go anywhere you want to go."

"Wait. It's up to me?"

"Yeah, I believe I said so."

"Um... I have no idea what place or even what time to choose. It's all rather exciting. Almost too exciting. You do it."

"Are you sure? Just pick something at random."

"Well... Alright. Um... I dunno, can't think of anything really-"

"How about on the count of three, say anything that pops into your mind, yeah?" Lily nodded, looking relieved. "Okay. One...two...three!"

"Midnight!" Lily yelled, lying down on the couch. There was a moment of silence-well, save for that TARDIS travelling noise. Finally, the Doctor whispered "No, not possible."

"If you don't want to go there, that's fine. 'Cause I'm sure that's not a real place anyway and-"

"Shut up, for a minute. Look." The Doctor pointed behind Lily, who turned, and gasped, jumping to her feet.

"What the bloody hell? What's that doing here? Doctor? Doctor? Aren't we in the TARDIS?" Lily gulped, knowing that there were more forces at work there, than could be seen.

"Yeah, we're in."

"But... that's...that's the-"

"TARDIS. It's the TARDIS." The Doctor and Lily both looked on with amazement at what beheld them both- behind the couch, there stood, a TARDIS. The exact same TARDIS they were in now; the big, blue, police box. What made the whole situation a bit more scarier, was that the doors of that TARDIS were opening-a second later, outstepped a tall, thin man, with messy brown hair, wearing black glasses, carrying what looked like some kind of screwdriver. Right behind him was a beautiful blond woman-with green eyes.

When the strange man and woman were in front of them, everybody looked at each other in confusion.

Both the blond woman and Lily said at the same time "Doctor? What's going on? Who are they?"

Lily's Doctor (for it appeared both men were called 'Doctor') answered slowly "Who are they? He's me and she's..." The Doctor's eyes, widened and his eyes suddenly brightened. "Rose Tyler."


	5. Time Crash

**For the people who take the time to read this story, I thank you. Really, I am grateful. Thank you so much:) It'd be great if you could R&R **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, save for the ones I might add, from my own creative mind, nor any of the real places mentioned, though of course I wish I did.**

**This is purely for non-profitable purposes. I'm only doing this to entertain.**

[The Doctor's POV]

Shock. That was the first thing he felt. The first thing that came to mind was 'What?' He remembered when he used to say that all the time. Now, not so much. But now, the word slipped from his mouth-his past self had the same idea.

"What? What?" Their voices carried through the air together in perfect unison.

"What?" The Doctor said again, this time looking at Rose.

"Who are you?" She looked confusedly back to his old self with those ridiculous glasses, then back at HIM.

"I'm the Doctor." He mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. Rose... Rose! There! Standing right in front of him! With an overwhelming urge to touch her, The Doctor hugged Rose, tears in his eyes.

"Rose...Rose Tyler... It's you! It's really you!"

"Yeah it's me. How do you know my name? And why did you just say you were the Doctor? That can't be possible." She backed away from him, looking wary.

"Unless..You're not are you? Please don't tell me you're who I think you are..." The Doctor (with the glasses) muttered.

"'Fraid so, mate."

"Oh my god! I'm still not ginger! I've lived for 900 odd years and not once have I been ginger! It's not that much to ask!"

Rose laughed, and the Doctor hugging her, did also. Lily on the other hand, seemed absolutely confused.

"What's going on? Doctor?"

"Yes?" "Yes?" Both Doctor's answered at the same time. They looked at each other warily. "Hello." They said again in unison.

"Oi, stop that!" The Doctor with the glasses seemed to be a bit furious. "Blimey, this is weird."

"Tell me about it." The other Doctor answered, hands in pockets. His eyes never wavered from Rose.

"How did I go from this to that? It can't have been a regeneration! It was more like a degeneration!"

"Oi!" He couldn't believe it. The Doctor had just been insulted by...himself. How weird was that?  
>"Sorry. But I was wondering where my eyebrows went and what had happened to my hair." The other one apologised, not meaning it. His head whipped from side to side, and up and down, staring at the TARDIS from all angles. The Doctor's hands self-consciously went to his eyebrows.<p>

"My eyebrows are still here..." he muttered, looking deeply offended. The other Doctor wasn't listening. Instead, he was walking all around the console, staring at it.

"How did it happen? I hope I don't just trip over a..." The past Doctor muttered, trailing off.  
>"No! No bricks! So much worse. Then that sadness and the 'I don't wanna go!' it was pretty scary at the time, but then it was all bouncing around Prisoner Zero...'" Lily's Doctor, the one wearing her badge, said, excitedly.<br>"What?"  
>"Fish Vampires!"<br>"What!"

"Oh and River Song!"  
>"What!"<p>

"Would you stop saying that! Wow, never realised how annoying that was! Ha! Sorry, mate, but I'm being a complete idiot, just blurting things out. Just ignore me."

There was a moment of silence. Then suddenly...

"THE TARDIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TARDIS?"  
>"What's wrong with Sexy?" The Doctor (11th) demanded.<p>

"Sexy? Who's Sexy?" The future Doctor laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course. He doesn't know. Listen mate, It's a long story. The TARDIS... sort of got redecorated. Lily, you okay?" The Doctor (future one) glanced at Lily, who had her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I think so. But Doctor, what's going on? Who are they?" She answered, gesturing toward Rose and his past self.

"Oh...er... If I tell you, you won't faint or do anything else stupid?" Lily nodded. "Okay. That man over there is me. Past reincarnation, sort of. And the woman..well... She's Rose Tyler. Last time I'd seen her, she was on a parallel universe." The past Doctor and Rose seemed to be having the similar discussion. They both kept glancing back at Lily and the future Doctor, between words.

"So that's you? But how-"

"Time-Lord. Time Lord's have this sort of way of cheating death. When we're about to die, we regenerate. A process where we change our physical appearance, and to a certain extent, our personalities. But essentially, our whole being is the same. That man over there is my tenth self. Meaning, I've regenerated ten times. Understand so far?" Lily nodded. "Good. Is that the right word? Think so. Anyway, he's me, and I'm him. Get it?" Lily waited a couple of minuted before speaking. When she did, she smiled, looking proud.

"Yeah, I do. Sounds like a complicated matter though. And that man-or rather you, you in your tenth version, or self, said that you were 900 years old. Is that true?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I kind of lost count." He smiled, quite sheepishly.

"Lost count? Lost count? How does anyone lose count of how old they are? Unless you're really old and-" The tenth Doctor interrupted her.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

The eleventh Doctor turned from her, to face his self. "You know, normally I'd say, Bowtie, but since she's wearing mine," Points to Lily. "I have no choice but to say, head girl badge."

"Head girl badge? What?"

"Blimey, you or rather I, say that a lot."

"A head girl badge? Wow. You're more ridiculous than I am. It looks absolutely horrible on me. Take it off."

"What?"

"I said, take it off. Head girl badges are-"

"Cool, yeah. They're cool. So are bowties and fezzes. But that doesn't matter now. Who do you think you are to boss me around, hmm?"

"Um... You?" The tenth answered.

"Oh. Right. But still. I think I look pretty good. And you, or rather I, how I used to look, I must say. What's with the trench coat? And the pinstripes? What was I thinking?"

(Lily's POV)

The woman called 'Rose' walked up to her.

"Ridiculous he is, isn't he?" She said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

"Oh yeah. When I first met him, when I was still just a student at Hogwarts-"

"What's Hogwarts?"

"Oh, a school for magic. (Rose raised an eyebrow) Anyway, when I first met him there, I couldn't help but think 'Oh, my god. He's completely mad!'" Rose and Lily laughed, looking onwards at both Doctors arguing about who looked better.

"I'm Rose," Rose held out a hand, in which Lily took and shook.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Lily. Lily Evans. You a companion of the Doctor?"

"Yeah. Lily Evans. That's a nice name. Sounds way better than 'Rose Tyler'." Lily shook her head, smiling kindly.

"No! Rose Tyler is a great name." Rose smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So... what is it with the Doctor and ginger? I mean, your Doctor."

"My Doctor?"

"Yeah. They're both the same man, well, sort of, and so same name. I don't know what else to call them." Rose chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, know what you mean. Ginger... I don't know. I think he just likes the colour. I mean, back on the Sycorax ship, long story, so don't ask, the Doctor seemed to be disappointed to find he was not ginger." Lily rose an eyebrow, at the same moment that the tenth Doctor commented "Still not ginger then?"

"It's like I didn't even try!" The other one, the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed. She shook her head, It was all so confusing. Who knew, this could happen? Two different Doctor's meeting each other..

"So... Time-crash then?"

"Yep. Don't worry, we'll fix it. But first, hang on...Ah! It's you! I remember this! All of it!" Lily's Doctor started laughing hysterically, smacking himself on the forehead.  
>"Sorry what?" The other Doctor seemed confused.<br>"Oh, that coat! I loved that coat! And the old sonic! Mine's cooler though. Sorry. We're supposed to be past all this now. I remember this, though when I was you. Anyway, Time Crash, yes. Weird that it's happening twice. I mean, knowing what I was about to look like in my future self. Now, as I can recall, we just have to wait for the ship to crash before the real fun kicks in."

"What ship?" Rose asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, you know. Alien spaceship. Particularly a spaceship flown by the Vampires."

"The what?"

"The Vampires. A major war urrupted between Time lord's and-"

"The Vampires, near the early history of the Time Lords. The war happened long ago. Nearly every Vampire was killed. Did you know, that after the Vampires' defeat, their legend and elements of their story existed in many cultures, including here on Earth. A lot of your legends originated from that war. Well, not the war, but sort of before that, how they lived, and whatnot..." The tenth Doctor trailed off, staring into space, obviously thinking of some long forgotten memory. Possibly the war itself. Lily didn't know. Okay, both Doctors obviously liked explaining things...she could tell from the way they both spoke, that they were trying to sound clever. Men.

There was a moment of silence-until Lily decided it was time for herself to speak again.

"So, Doctor-I mean MY Doctor, the eleventh one, you already know what's going to happen? How is that-"

"Time-Lord. My people were the controllers of time. I remember this happening. It's in my timeline. Of course, it's not fixed, so anything can go wrong and change the memory."

"Really? Wow." Lily raised both her eyesbrows in surprise, trying to imagine having the ability to control time. The tenth Doctor glanced at her curiously. The eleventh casually strolled away, his obvious destination: Rose. He had a strange look in his eye, she noted. It was almost... longing. A stabbing pain of jealousy hit her. 'He's not yours...' she thought to herself, trying to ignore the overwhelming emotion.

"And you are?" the tenth Doctor asked, walking over to her. He held out his hand. Lily took it, and shook. Surprisingly, when she touched them, it felt...natural. Really natural. Like shaking hands with an old friend. Hmm...

"Lily Evans. Witch." To her surprise again, the tenth Doctor didn't seemed surprised.

"I know."

"How the heck did you know that? I don't wear any pointed hant or have a wart on my nose, though it'd be weird if I did. Sorry, thinking of the sterotype."

"It's quite alright. I noticed the wand sticking out of your pocket." Lily looked down, and laughed. Of course. Obvious.

"Right. And you're the Doctor. The tenth version at least. He-(Lily gestured toward the Doctor wearing her badge, who by the way, seemed engaged in a deep conversation with Rose Tyler. That jealousy raged again, inside her) told me about the whole Regeneration thing. Wait a minute, what did he, or you, say about a Time-Crash? What's that?" The Doctor in front of her, grinned, looking glad to explain something she didn't know- she had a feeling he wanted to impress her.

"Oh, it's when different time streams spilt. This happened to me once before, you know. With my fith self. But I ended up fixing the matter though."

"Good for you. So. Rose Tyler... How long have you two known each other?"

"Oh...I dunno... Couple years. When we first met, I was different. I was in my ninth whatchamacallit, but then after about a year, I regenerated into..." he waved his hands around, looking excited, "TA-DA! Me. Right here, right now. Cool, eh?"

"I guess." Lily couldn't help but glance around the tenth Doctor, to see the eleventh flirting with Rose. She shook her head, thinking to herself, 'He's not yours. He's not yours. Besides, he's just talking to a girl frim his past. That's all. To him, this is all in the past. But to you...it's happening in the present. Oh god.'

"You okay?" The tenth Doctor looked at Lily, concerned. She put a fake smile, and answered a bit too cheerily, "Yeah, yeah. Top of the world. So, Time-crash, how are you going to fix it?"

"Fix it?"

"Yeah." Lily was feeling really confused. Blimey, was it going to feel like that all the time if she travelled with the Doctor?

"Oh, later on. Since my future self apparently remembers this, the time will come. But for now, let's talk about that bowtie you're wearing. He/I said it was his...er mine. This is getting weird. Anyway, Why did he/I give it to you?" Lily was about to answer, but was stopped when a giant ship crashed into the side of the TARDIS.

"And there it is!" The eleventh Doctor shouted, grinning. "There!"

Lily sighed. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Change

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters, sadly, AND nor do I wish to make profit out of this story. Purely for entertaining, and fun. **

**A/N: Glad I got another review:) I am so grateful for the people who take the time and review. It's really just...makes my day:) Hope you like this chapter- I added the James bit, for a bit of an understanding of how he reacted when Lily left-(Spoiler!) That part is very important for later on. Please, read on!**

[Lily's POV]

Acting on instinct, Lily pulled out her wand. The tenth Doctor looked at it, and said "What's that going do? Make it float?"

"No." Lily answered, blushing, putting away her wand. "I've just…well. I sort of trained myself to instinctively grab out my wand in case of any sign of danger. You know. Because of the whole…" She started whispering, "Lord Voldemort problem, the wizarding world's been having."

"Lord Voldemort? Who's he?" Lily stared at him, as if he was insane. He probably was, just slightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope. Never knowingly." He answered, grinning. Lily couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile, the tenth Doctor's smile, was so catchy. No wonder Rose Tyler was his companion. Lily found herself suddenly wishing shewas the tenth Doctor's companion. Luckily, Rose's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on guys! This is no time for chit-chat! Well, unless you're the Doctor who thinks who knows everything that's about to happen. Otherwise, just shut it." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. She certainly is a cheeky one."

"Great, huh?" The Doctor beside her grinned, hands in pocket. She rolled her eyes.

"So Doctor, and I mean the eleventh, how the heck do we get this ship off the TARDIS? And how are we supposed to get you and Rose back to whatever time period they came?"

The eleventh Doctor answered her with a childish glint in his eye, a glint that made her heart flutter.

"Oh, come on, Evans! Won't it be much more exciting and fun if I kept it a surprise? Like my good old friend River says, 'Spoilers'. Now, we've got to get aboard that ship. I'll materialize the TARDIS in, and from that point on….well, you all will just have to wait and see." Everyone groaned. Even the Tenth Doctor.

"Wow. Am I really like that in the future?" He asked Lily, a curious expression upon his face. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know him that well, to be honest."

"And yet you fancy him. Well, me in the future." Lily stared at him.

"What d'you mean?" She said, way too quickly, heart pounding.

That glint appeared in the tenth Doctor's eyes—how could that be possible? They looked completely different and- 'But the Doctor said earlier that even when he regenerated, he was the same person. To a certain extent.' She thought, getting confused again.

"I DON'T FANCY YOU IN THE FUTURE, DOCTOR." Lily glared at him. She couldn't tell him. Not possible. Otherwise, when she'd meet his future self in the Hogwarts Gryffindor common room, he'd know she fancied him and things would be way different than they were now. Besides, Lily liked the way their relationship was. Companionship. Friendship. They had only begun their adventure together; there was no room for romance. He probably didn't feel the same way, anyway.

"Oh, sure you do. I can see it in the way you look at me…err…him. Goodness, this is confusing."

"No, I don't."

"Okay, hold on to something! This may be a little—" The TARDIS suddenly went haywire, spinning in all directions, side to side, up and down. The tenth Doctor held Lily's hand, as they held on to the rail that encircled the console. From the corner of her eye, Lily could see Rose and the Doctor have their arms around each other, for support. She looked away, quickly, before the jealousy could even register in her.

Everyone screamed- While Rose and Lily were screaming the traditional 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The tenth Doctor was yelling quite madly "Alooonnnnnssssyyyyyy!" While the other "Geronimooooooo!" If the TARDIS wasn't going completely mad, and if her tummy wasn't acting a bit odd, she would have laughed at how ridiculous they both were. She had never met anyone as strange as them… Even Albus Dumbledore couldn't compete, what with his eccentricity. Finally, everything came to a complete halt. The tenth Doctor and Lily ended up on the floor together, he on top of her, though lying vertically, (though somewhat curved) and she horizontally.

"…bumpy." The Doctor finished, clutching Rose. This time, Lily couldn't stop the jealousy kicking in. She was just about to jump up, march to the Doctor, and start yelling at him and Rose, but was stopped when the tenth Doctor helped her to her feet, saying kindly "Are you alright?" The look he had on his face was filled with such concern….James, not even her ex-best friend Severus had looked at her that way. She gulped, feeling flustered.

"Oh…yeah. Okay. Top of the world. Um… think I'm going to….err….just sit down." Her eyes looked away from his. They were so intent, and deep. She found them intimidating, and yet, oddly attractive. Lily shook her head. She must be going bonkers! She couldn't be attracted to both Doctors! It was too weird!

"Actually, we don't have time to sit around. Sorry, Lily, but we've got to keep moving. The best part hasn't even come yet." He gave her one of those 'Oh, I think I know everything, so that makes me extremely clever and impressive in your eyes' grin. Damn, he sure was annoying.

"Okay… time for adventure." She mumbled, walking toward the doors.

"That's the spirit." Both Doctor's said, cheerily. If they had put their arms around each other…. Lily smirked, thinking about. Rose came up to her and asked "What are you smirking about?" and Lily answered Rose, saying her thoughts aloud. Rose laughed; both girls looked behind, laughing at the Doctors. They both seemed a bit disconcerted at their laughter.

"Stop that. Stop laughing at us like that. Stop it." But the way they spoke, the uncomfortable tone in it, made both girls laugh harder. Rose may have held the interest of the Doctor, and Lily knew she sure was jealous of her for it, but when it came to teasing, she loved the girl.

[James Potter's POV]~

When he first awoke, and rolled onto his side, only to find Lily gone, he wasn't worried. It was the same every morning, he'd wake to an empty imprint left by Lily Evans, his girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiancé- who would be gone on one of her little 'rituals' as she liked to call them. Wake at six. Eat breakfast. Go for a morning jog-treat herself to a strawberry smoothie, then go sit in the park and write. He loved Lily. Indeed, or James was planning on proposing to her, during dinner that evening. It was their fifth year anniversary of being together, since their 'Hogwarts years'. James finally thought that it was time to propose to her.

And so, that was what was prepared for. He had planned to treat his love, to a romantic trip to Sydney, where once they had disapparated, he would treat her to a day of shopping and sightseeing. He had never been to Sydney before-he had always wanted to go, ever since watching Finding Nemo.

But alas, things didn't go according to plan. Lily Evans never returned. Near afternoon, he got her patronus (a doe) and discovered she had left him a message. It went something like this:

_"My dear James, when this reaches you, I will be long gone. I haven't left you, I've just sort of went on a last minute trip. An old friend visited me, and I couldn't resist him. I love you with all my heart and I promise I will return to you soon. Maybe even five minutes! Goodbye, for now, James Potter."_

James couldn't believe what he had heard when he had first got the message. His first thought was 'She must be joking'. But when Lily never returned, that's when he started to panic. With Voldemort lurking around, Lily wasn't safe. So, with all other plans gone to waste, James went and saw his friend Sirius and asked what he thought of it all.

"Don't worry, James. She'll be safe. She hasn't left you. You know she loves you. I know she loves you. You know Lily. She often makes last minute decisions, yeah, but she tells people about them, Lily was smart enough to send you that message—if she hadn't, well, things would be much worse, wouldn't it?" Sirius laughed.

"This isn't funny, Padfoot."

"I know. Sorry. But you know Lily. She said she'd be back. In the message, it said 'Maybe even five minutes', right? You told me that. So her trip can't be that long."

"Yeah, but it's been more than five minutes. How could she have done this to me? With another man, too?" James stood to his feet, and began pacing furiously, around the room.

"With another man? Oh, don't be so ridiculous James! Lily would never do that! She-"

"She said she couldn't resist him! SHE COULDN'T RESIST HIM! WHAT DO YOU THIINK THAT MEANS? HOW COULD SHE HAVE DONE THIS TO ME?" James roared, tears streaming down his face. He didn't normally cry, but in this case, he was willing to make an exception. Besides, he was just too angry and hurt to care at all.

"Just calm down, Prongs. It'll all be alright-" Sirius tried to comfort his best friend, but it was to no avail. James couldn't be comforted.

"She left me for another man. Lily. My…Lily." James collapsed on the floor, not caring if he cracked his head on the floor or not. He didn't care at all. About anything. Nothing was important anymore. Lily was gone, she had left hi. What else was there to live for?

[The Tenth Doctor's POV]

Things certainly were interesting. One minute he and Rose were watching a Ghostbuster's movie in the TARDIS (It was one of those days) and the next, he was in the future-or the past. He never knew, with his own self. Seeing his future self, was a bit scary, he had to admit. And really, where _**had **_his eyebrows gone? When he looked at his future self, it was almost as if he had no eyebrows at all! And the girl he was with-the witch. Her name… Lily Evans. For some reason, she struck the same feelings Rose did to him. When he held her hand, it was as if it was just the two of them there, no one else. He wanted to protect her…

As they all stepped out from the TARDIS doors, and gazed in wonderment at the advanced technology of the ship, that lay all around the, he couldn't help but steal glances at Lily. She seemed so… amazed at all of it. He smiled. They all were. But then, as he was observing Lily, he saw her glance toward his future self and Rose. He looked too, and saw himself flirting with her. Rose. Rose laughing, smiling. Touching his arm. The Doctor glanced back at Lily and was just in time to see her look away, with a pained expression on her face. He had been right. She did fancy him. Or rather, his future self.

Wanting to Comfort her, he walked over to Lily and put his arms around her—a very bold gesture, even for him, but surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, it was as if she liked having his arms around her.

"So you and Rose…" She muttered, voice thick and cracking, "Are you two like a couple or-"

"Oh, no. No. Just companions. Friends." Lily looked up at him, a curious expression on her face.

"Excuse me for being so bold, but, do you love her?" The Doctor was completely taken aback by her question.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you love her?" Lily's beautiful green eyes penetrated his own—it was those eyes that forced him to speak the truth. He couldn't lie to her.

"Yes. Very much. But….It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Look." He pointed to the other Doctor and Rose. They seemed to be having a great time together—he was showing her one of the machines, explaining what it was, and what it did, being all clever.

"Well…. It doesn't have to mean anything." Her voice sounded tight, and slightly cold. The Doctor sympathised with her. She really did love him…he could see it in her eyes.

"Lily…how long have you loved me?"

"What?"

"How long have you loved me?" he repeated again, this time whispering in her ear. He could see her gulp. A smile spread across his lips.

"I don't love you. –"

"Love that Time-Lord standing over there, flirting with the woman I love. We're the same being, Lily Evans, just with a different face. When you say you love _him, _you also mean me."

"But…No. You aren't the same. And I've only met you today."

"I suppose. You hardly know anything about _him either. _I am the same as he. He is the same as I. Well, slightly different personalities. Rest the same, of course."

Lily stood to her feet, suddenly, breaking away from him.

"You aren't the same. I don't love you. I love him," she points at y eleventh self. "And why are you even trying to convince me I love you anyway? You said you loved Rose. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to get on with this adventure. Lily Evans shocked him.

Why had he been trying to convince her she loved him? He loved Rose…. Things couldn't just change. But was it possible….could he really love Lily? He barely knew her! And yet….it felt true. Accidental Love.

If his future self was telling the truth, about this not being a fixed point in time, and anything changing it… it was just possible his love for Lily could change everything.

"Come along, Doctor! I've always secretly wanted to say that. And now I have." The eleventh Doctor said to Rose, excitedly. "I know exactly where we go…just a couple more minutes, and we'll be there."

Lily. Doctor. Everything could change. Time itself.


	7. An unexpected Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR HARRY POTTER. Goodness, I really do hate saying that.

[Doctor's POV]

He remembered the way Rose had laughed, when she had once been a companion of his. He never thought he would ever be able to hear that wonderful sound but...the Time-Crash, that impossible thing, made it possible. The Doctor knew of course, that he would have to fix the hole in tie-if he didn't, it could destroy the whole of reality. He didn't want that happening. But...Rose. He just had to see her again.

And so, while they were all busy exporing the inner part of the ship, looking at everything, from all the twisted vases full of odd shaped plants, to tall and majestic statues standing guard every few feet, the Doctor tried to keep his Rose as entertained as possible. She was of course.

"Doctor, you said you knew everything that was about to happen. At least in this case. So tell me, are we going to be in any immediate danger anytime soon? 'Cause, this doesn't really feel like an adventure. Sort of boring really. No offense." The Doctor turned, surprised to find Lily standing right behind him-Lily Evans. He had completely forgotten about her. Shame faced, he shook his head.

"Nope. As far as I can remember, this is only the beginning. The danger doesn't 'pop' out at us until the very middle. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"See? What did I tell you? Same being." His tenth self exclaimed, his words directed at Lily.

"Sorry, did I miss something?"

"Oh no, nothing important." Lily answered quickly, blushing a little. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okayyy then. Right, let's keep moving. Shouldn't be too far."

"What shouldn't be too far?" Rose inquired, looking up at him, making both his hearts skip a beat. Oh, the affect she had on him still.

"Oh, you'll see. Ha, you know what's funny, I remember being him," He points to the tenth Doctor, "hearing me say all this. You just gotta love time. Wibbly Wobbly-"

"Timey Wimey. Yes, I know. Not hard to get." The tenth grumbled. The Doctor looked curiously behind him.

"Something the matter?"

The tenth Doctor shook his head, rather quickly. "Oh, no. Nothing at all. Just...you know. Normal, time-lord stuff. You know."

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"'_Normal, time-lord stuff'?_ Are you insane? Normal is never associated with a time lord. we're too complicated, too complex for that. I had Sarah Jane say that to me once. A long time ago..." He trailed off, lost in old memories. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Doctor? Is that supposed to be happening?" Lily asked, fear in her voice. Oddly, his past self moved toward her, almost as if he wanted to comfort her. Okay then...

"Oh...No."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, yeah, actually. And in about three seconds they'll be coming...3...2...1..."

In ran three people-or rather Vampires.

"Hello." He said, grinning. They weren't harmless. But they wouldn't harm them, they were acting on orders of course. He knew what was about to happen. They would bring them to the captain of the ship, they'd all have to explain how they got there, the Vampires would try to steal his TARDIS, though luckily, he and his past self would end up saving the day-everything returning to normal. He and Lily travelling and exploring the universe...he had so much to show her...Lily. The Doctor glanced behind him and was startled to see that the tenth Doctor was holding Lily's hand. Lily didn't seem to mind at all. As far as the Doctor had known about Lily, she had been the 'independant' type of girl. Strong, compassionate. At least that was the impression he had gotten from her when they first met. Now however... he shook his head. It didn't matter. Maybe he was wrong about her. It happened before.

"You will come with us." One of the woman said. (There were two Vampire woman-very beautiful-the Doctor remembered he almost got hitched with one once upon a time) The Doctor nodded.

"'Course. To you, we're probably intruders. Well, we are actually. Intruders." The Vampires narrowed their beautiful crystal blue eyes at him, and waved him in front of them.

"Doctor? You do know where you're going right? Since you've been here before." Rose looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Of course I know. I'm the-"

"Doctor. Yeah. We all know. I mean, but we're not going to be in mortal danger, yeah? Everything's going to turn out alright in the end? I asked that before I know, but I just want to make absolutely sure." When he looked in her eyes, he couldn't help but reassure her. Those feelings he had for Rose had never really left. The feelings he had for Lily however, threatened to overthrow them. He didn't want that happening. Not really.

"Move on, already." On of the Vampire ladies growled. "It's been a few years. You like someone else. Go on and have her." The Doctor knew she had read his mind. Before, in his memory he hadn't been surprised-he wasn't now. He also knew what he was going to say next-if he said anything different, it could change the whole of reality. Scary stuff, time was.

"It's not that simple," he muttered those words for the second time. Even if he had the choice of choosing different words, he wouldn't have been able to. There was no other response he could think of. Things were complicated.

"Yes, it is. I have seen your mind, and your thoughts. I know that you have limited time with your dear Rose. But with Lily, the time is endless. At least for now. I have spoken enough, for now. Keep moving." He didn't bother responding. Again, he couldn't think of one, and also, it had to happen. The Doctor sighed. He was afraid of what Lily had thought about what she had just heard. She was clever. She would be able to figure out the Vampire's words. But he knew she wouldn't say anything. It was in his memory.

But what happened next was unexpected-something knew for once, that day.

"Okay, you're right." He heard Lily whisper to his past self. That wasn't supposed to happen. Why had she said those words? Did she have any idea what she had done?

"Told you. See how easy that was to admit it?" Their whispers could be heard as if they had been yelling. Rose winked at him, and grinned. He didn't grin back. Everything was about to change. Because of Lily Evans, everything that was known in the universe would become warped and distorted. Thanks to her...it was possible that Rose didn't have to ever leave.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll snog you or anything."

"Aw... that's too bad." The tenth Doctor chuckled, grabbing hold of Lily's hand, grinning madly at her. Oh no. He couldn't. No. Definitely not. What had he done?

_I'm in love with Lily Evans..._ was the last thing he thought before getting the biggest shock that day. Doors opened, and a familar voice drawled "Doc-tor. It has been too long."

**A/N: Talah, you're right. Thanks, for that:) Didn't realize. I edited it a bit-ooh heck, I'm just going to make her a really young prefect. Ha! Just kidding, i'LL CHANGE IT. Thanks again:) 4 reviews ain't bad. I'd like more...just saying. :) **


	8. Death In His Wake

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT AND WILL NOT, NOT EVER, OWN DOCTOR WHO/HARRY POTTER. i hate saying this. :(**

[Lily's POV]

When she stepped into the room, the first thing she felt was: fear. All around her, there was a whole army of...aliens. It wasn't the aliens that frightened her-she was a witch, she had seen plenty of strange things in her life-no, it was more of the intense stare they all gave her, and the two Doctors and Rose. It was unnerving.

A woman's voice rang in the air. "Doc-tor. It has been too long." Lily glanced upwards, looking in the direction of where the voice had come from, and saw with her green eyes the most frightening woman she had seen in her life.

"Madame Kovarian." The eleventh Doctor muttered, glaring at the woman.

"Doctor, who is she?" Rose, the tenth Doctor and Lily, asked at the same time. A far corner of her mind noted how odd it was for the Doctor to be saying 'Doctor'. It just sounded weird. It was what a companion would say. She knew because she herself had just become one.

Her Doctor turned back to them. He locked eyes with his self.

"Trust me, she's someone you don't want to know."

"That's not nice to say is it? Doctor. Give them a chance. Who knows? They might like me." The woman the Doctor had called 'Madame Kovarian' sneered. The feature that really frightened Lily was her eye. Lily could sense there was something wrong about the woman. Something bad. Something evil. When her eyes made contact with Madame Kovarian's, Lily had to look away. The wrongness in the eyes was just too intense.

"No. Leave them alone. Anyway, how is it possible you're here? You're-" The Doctor started to say before stopping himself. "Yes... my fault. Completely my fault. No wonder... I remember saying those things. I am such an idiot!" He smacked himself on the forehead.

"That's not something you would hear me say..." The tenth Doctor remarked, eyebrows raised. He turned to Lily and Rose.

"Whoever that woman is, she must be REALLY dangerous. Otherwise, I wouldn't even allow myself to call me an idiot."

The Doctor turned and snapped back at his self "Yes! Exactly! Now you're getting it! Turms out, maybe I'm not a complete idiot after all-"

"Shut up." Lily muttered, glaring at him. "Come on now, obviously this wasn't supposed to happen. But look at it this way: at least now everything will come unexpected and you'll have your chance at saving us. You said it yourself. You're the Doctor." Both Doctors turned, amazed at Lily. Even Rose had that look of amazement upon her face.

"What?" Lily shrugged.

They all snapped out of it.

"Right." The Doctor (her Doctor) turned around, head held high. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? I mean, correct me if I'm mistaken but didn't Amelia Pond kill you in that alternate time-line?"

"Alternate time-line? What's he talking about?" Lily whispered to Rose. She shrugged.

"How would I know?"

"You travel with the Doctor! Through all of _time _and space. Shouldn't you know?"

Rose thought a moment, while The Doctor and Madame Kovarian spoke.

"I suppose you're right. I should know." Lily went back to facing the woman she undoubtedly feared. She heard the woman speak a few words to the Doctor, sneering, then suddenly she directed her gaze at Lily.

"Lily Evans. Witch. Haven't met one before. Interesting." she smiled, eye gleaming. Later, Lily would note that the eyepatch/thing she wore was a strange one: it had a few symbols on it-in her opinion, something an eyepatch shouldn't have. But then again, Madame Kovarian was probably part alien or something.

"How do you know who I am?" Lily inquired, both curious and frightened. The tenth Doctor had involuntarily stepped in front of her, in a protective stance. She had to admit, it was pretty reassuring. But that didn't stop Lily from hearing the woman.

"Oh, I have my ways. But you needn't know that. After all, you'll soon be focused on other things...Harry for instance."

"Harry? Who the heck is Harry?"

"Harry Potter. Your son."

"I don't have a son."

"You will. " It was creepy the way she had said those words. _You will. _Madame Kovarian had sounded absolutely certain. But it couldn't be possible. Lily had never really thought about having children before. Never. Until now at least.

"He will grow up to be a fine man... well, that is if I let him."

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "No! You will not turn another child into a weapon, Kovarian."

"And why not?" she sneered.

"I won't let you."

"Ah, Doctor. It's unortunate to think how you really haven't realized the full impact of what you have done. You've changed everything. I wasn't even supposed to be here, but look! Here I am! And it's all thanks to you. Time is changing Doctor. You should know what that means."

"What does it mean?" Lily asked him. Instead of answering, the Doctor only grabbed hold of her hand. His other hand reached for Rose.

Madame Kovarian was the one who answered her. Yay.

"It means that all of the Doctor's enemies are coming back. By loving you, he has created another parallel universe."

"But...isn't that impossible?" Did she just say what she thought she heard? Did the Doctor really love her? She knew his past self did, but did he, the one still wearing her head girl badge?

"When you're a time lord, especially one like the Doctor, anything is possible. Now, I suggest you all run." When she smiled, fear and hatred creeped up inside her. Lily was surprised-she hadn't really hated anyone before. This was new.

Lily glanced to the side and saw that the army of men were advancing. Even the Vampires. Blimey, she had completely forgotten about them. With their fangs out, and their blood red eyes, Lily could easily believe they were Vampires if she hadn't known.

"Doctor... I think she's right. We should run, if we don't want to get killed." Rose said nervously, looking up at him.

"Yeah...probably. How fast do you run?"

"Well-"

"Not fast enough. Hmm... you need something to stimulate you. I think I know just the thing. I've already made one mistake. It won't matter if I make another." What both shocked and hurt Lily, was seeing the future Doctor plant his lips on Rose's. She wanted to collapse.

But before she could do a single thing, the tenth Doctor grinned and said recklessly "Well, if he's gonna snog my Rose, then I'm going to snog his Lily." Lily was pulled into an embrace. When his lips touched hers, the sparks between them could almost be visible. Was that even possible? Lily was discovering that a lot of things were possible when you were with the Doctor.

Surprising herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his urgent kiss. When they pulled back, all Lily said was "Wow,".

He winked. "There's a lot more than that, sweetie." he grabbed her hand, and with the other Doctor and Rose, they started running. No one knew where-all they knew was to run. Of course, at a couple doors, the Doctor's had to use their sonic screwdrivers to unlock them.

While running through some corridor, and when Lily glanced behind her to see a couple of advancing Vampires, it finally occurred to her that she was a witch. Meaning, she had a wand. Grinning madly, she stopped, took out her wand and yelled 'Aresto Momentum', slowing down her opponents. The tenth (she really had to find another name for him, this whole 'ten' business was getting on her nerves) Doctor had stopped, when he discovered that Lily had stopped. He stared at her, grinning, obviously amazed.

"How did you do that?" their hands interlocked automatically as they ran.

"Witch." She answered, waving her wand.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I knew that."

"It's alright. Even I had forgotten." she smiled swiftly at him, heart racing. Up ahead, was the TARDIS. Hmm... They must have done a circle, in the ship-the TARDIS, at least she thought, was supposed to be on the other side. The other Doctor and Rose were already on there, getting it fired up.

Just for safe measure, Lily glanced behind her again and saw with immense horror that Madame Kovarian's guards had almost caught up with them. Lily wanted to pull out her wand and cast a spell, but there simply was no time. They had to get back to the TARDIS.

The doors were open-and Rose was yelling at them to hurry up. The familar sound of the TARDIS starting to de-materialise reached her ears. Oh no. The Doctor's hands tightened around hers.

"Almost there..." he yelled, desperation and determination in his voice.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion... It was almost like a scene from one of the muggle films she had watched, when she was still a teenager, living with her parents in the summer. A scene where the victims were running their hardest, but in slow motion. You could see the desperation in their faces, the fear as they tried to run from whatever thing they were running from.

Lily's legs turned to jelly. She now found it harder to run. _Please...no..._ she thought. _Let us make it. If not the both of us, then at least the Doctor._ Lily Evans decided right then that if only one of them was allowed to leave and the other was to be left behind, she wanted to be the one left behind. The Doctor, in her opinion, was too important. Besides, weren't you supposed to make sacrifices for the one you loved? After glancing behind her a second time, Lily knew her fate. Determined to see the Doctor safely away, she shoved him with all her might into the TARDIS just as it dematerialised.

Standing on her feet, back straight, and head held high, she turned around to confront what she inevitably had to meet.

One of the guards raised his gun-well, at least that was what she thought it was. The weapon he held in his arms was big. Bigger than any gun she had seen in her life. And it was pointed directly at her head.

Lily defiantly met the guard's eyes, as he shot her.

[Tenth Doctor's POV]

The Doctor landed on Rose. She had been standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," he muttered, as he struggled back to his feet. He helped Rose to her feet too. Almost immediately, he turned around to make sure that Lily was alright. But he didn't find Lily behind him, as he expected. She was gone. She had gotten left behind.

"No! NO!" He yelled angrily, opening the TARDIS doors.

"Er... I wouldn't do that if I were you. Which I was. And I don't recall doing that." He ignored his future self. He was the last person he wanted to speak to.

"Oi! I'm speaking!" The other Doctor yelled, getting angry too.

"Yeah, and I'm not listening!" the doors opened, but all the Doctor saw, was space. And stars, and different planets...even far off galaxies, but no Lily Evans. He stared coldly out there. It was his fault. He should have been the one left behind, not her.

"Doctor..." Rose said, quitely, trying to comfort him. He shook off the hand she had lain on his arm.

"Madame Kovarian likes a chase. That was the whole point of making us run. If she's alive, I don't want to think about who else is." Something in the Doctor snapped, when he heard his own voice speak. Not HIS own, of course, but his future self's. He turned around and said angrily through his teeth "You left her behind."

"I had to."

"NO YOU DID NOT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE LILY BEHIND! SHE WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE NEED TO GO BACK!"

Rose backed away from him, going to the other Doctor's side.

"Not you, Rose!"

"I love him, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped yelling at him."

"You-you love him? What? But that's me! In the future!"

"Yeah, and I love you in the future."

"But...but you've just met him!"

"And I love him." Rose grabbed hold of his future self's hand.

"I'm sorry mate, but we had to leave her. It was the only way. Otherwise, we'd all be dead, leaving the universe to ruins. You would have done the same thing."

"No, I WOULD NOT HAVE!" He yelled, wanting to be heard. How could they have just left her there? "WE STILL HAVE TIME TO RESCUE HER!"

"I'm afraid not. Look at the monitor." The Doctor, glaring at himself and Rose, walked to the monitor and looked at the screen-there he saw Lily, sprawled on the ground, eyes staring unseeingly upwards. He almost collapsed. She...no...not possible.

"She's not dead."

"Yes, she is." his eleventh self countered, looking absolutely miserable. "She is." There, between the three of them, hung an empty silence. The Doctor stared at the screen, trying to block the tears that were threatening to go. She couldn't be dead. Maybe she was just unconscious. Maybe it was just a hoax. Yeah. It had to be a hoax.

"She's not dead." he whispered again, choking the words out.

"She is."

"Excuse me for a moment," Rose left the room, back into the other TARDIS. After about a moment or to, the eleventh Doctor said quite bitterly "You think I'm not broken up about this? Lily was supposed to travel with me. We were supposed to see the universe together. And now she's dead..."

Dead. How many people had died in his name? The Doctor tried to remember exactly what the numbers were, but there was simply too much. Death and destruction. Those were the two things that seemed to always follow him in his wake. Was it going to be like this forever? Seeing someone he love dead? How many years, weeks, months or even days until Rose was gone? The Doctor stared at himself, watching him. He walked around the console flipping levers, typing into kepboards...being busy.

_What had he become?_

**A/N: So...how about that ending? eXpected? UnXpected? Lily Evans... I had a review ealier when I was in my early chapters and this person said that they didn't want me to go in the direction where the Doctor was too late for Lily. Sorry. I went in that direction. But Don't worry. All things get worse before they get better right? R&R**


	9. The Return of Lily Evans

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER. *sighs***

[Tenth Doctor's POV] Ten years later...

"Keep running! Don't let them catch you! Rose, throw me the manipulator!" He yelled, nearly tripping over some broken barbed wire. All around him, war raged on. Bombs were dropped from flying aircraft, the bombs exploding when they reached the ground. There were countless dead, so many dead bodies lying all around the Doctor, fear still etched on many of their faces. How had the universe become like this? Slaughter and war...endless war. The Sontarans were the ones who loved it. The fighting. Everything.

The Doctor hadn't known Lily all that well, but the impression he had gotten from her...Lily, he knew, was someone who hated war, hated violence. She was a person who would try to talk things over before finally having to resort to violence. In this way, she was just like him. Maybe that was why he loved her so much.

Often, when the Doctor would meet someone new, right away he would be able to tell at least one thing about that someone. It was a bit Sherlock Holmes he had to admit, but then again, he HAD picked up his observation techniques from that brilliant detective.

"Holmes," he muttered, shaking his head. The Doctor had met Sherlock before, and they had ended up becoming great friends. Of course, he had met him on one of his crazy adventures long ago... But that was long ago. This was now. He had to keep his head in the present which -to him- was almost an impossible thing to do.

"Thanks!" he yelled again, waving to Rose, feeling the blasted weapon in his hands. Rose nodded running back to the other Doctor. The other Doctor. How absurd that sounded, even to himself who was the most absurd of them all! He had ten years to get used to that, get used to travelling with his future self, but he just wouldn't. It was too strange. Pressing his thumb on the 'on' button, he pointed the thing at a nearby Dalek, who was his most potent enemy and fired. Instantly, the Dalek burst into a million pieces. What the Doctor had just did was both extraordinary and appalling. He had just ripped every particle and every atom that was inside the Dalek and destroyed them.

The Doctor looked with disgust at the weapon. He couldn't express the exact amount of how much he had opposed violence. Lily Evans. If she had still been alive, she would no doubt be appalled at what she saw. The universe at war. Lily Evans. That simple name still brought pain to both his hearts-he loved her. Still loved her. The sad thing about his love, was he would never be able to share that love with Lily. Never again.

At the time, when he had decided to tell Lily he had loved her, it was because of the fact that he knew. He knew that the universe they were in wasn't the real one, no longer. It was a twisted, time-meddling one. Plus, there was the whole Time crash thing that proved the fact. In a matter of five minutes, the universe should have exploded because of the two Doctors and two TARDIS's. But it didn't. Of course, the Doctor knew that eventually everything would get sorted out. It always did. Meaning that when it did, he would never have loved her; from what his future self had told him ten years before, he would still remember meeting her, but never loving her. So that was the reason why he had decided to tell her outright. It had been surprisingly easy.

Of course, under any other circumstances he would never have done that. But then he had fallen in love with Lily and well...no matter what, time would never be on their side. Never. It still seemed like it was only yesterday that she had died. In some ways, he supposed it WAS only yesterday when he saw her dead body, just lying there. After all, he was a time lord.

The Doctor looked onwards and saw there that there were many other threats he had to protect New Earth from. With a determination that had almost gotten him killed in many situations, he set off to do the thing he hated most-killing. But the universe was at war and it had been ten years. Things had definitely changed.

[Lily's POV]

It felt like ages before she opened her eyes. But when she did, she wished almost instantly that she had not because the very first thing she saw was...none other than Madame Kovarian. Lily screamed, jumping away from her.

The woman herself smiled that terrifying smile.

"Shhhh... you'll wake the baby." she whispered, eye twinkling evilly. Lily was confused; what baby?

"W-what baby?" she stuttered, "I don't see any-" Right then she stopped. She had just caught sight of one. Her eyes stared in wonder at the baby beside her, in the crib. It was then that she finally absorbed in her surroundings.

She was in a white room-a room that was completely all white, from all sides. Even her gown was white. She was wearing a gown? Madame Kovarian's face appeared right beside her, on a white screen. The room was small, but just big enough to fit in a long hard table that acted as bed for Lily and the crib-one with bars of course.

"Where am I?" Lily was absolutely terrified. She honestly had no idea what was going on. And who's baby was that? Hers? Not possible, since she didn't remember giving birth to any...unless...Lily remembered being in the darkness and remembered it overtaking her when she had been shot. But how had she ended up in that room?

"Oh...this," Madame Kovarian gestured to the room Lily and the baby were in, "is your room. It has been for the last ten years."

"Ten years?" Lily exclaimed, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she didn't normally swear, but under this circumstance, she made an exception. Her eyes widened. Ten years? No. It wasn't possible. Couldn't be.

"Oh yes. Ten long and silent years for you, I'm afraid. Lily my dear, you've been asleep for so long, you've missed the birth of young Harry here. He wouldn't stop crying when he was taken away from his mother, so I put him in here with you. Been quiet ever since." The woman smiled again, pointing to the baby in the crib.

Lily stared at it. The baby's eyes were closed, and the jet black hair it had was very messy. Lily would have laughed if she hadn't seen the lightning shaped scar on its forehead.

She gasped. "What have you done to the poor child?" Kovarian merely laughed.

"Nothing to worry about. The scar wasn't my doing. Harry Potter is safe." she laughed again, as if at some private joke. Lily's eyes furrowed. That name. That name. Harry Potter. Why did that name sound so familar? The more Lily tried to think, the more tired she got.

"You need more rest dear. After all, tomorrow's going to be a big day for you." Madame Kovarian spoke, her voice starting to drift. Lily shook her head, not wanting to. What she wanted was to see the Doctor again. He was the one who appeared to know everything. He could answer her desperate questions. Physical pain hit her, when thinking of the Doctor. She missed him, missed him so very much. Everytime she thought of him, it hurt. It hurt to even imagine what he was doing. The pain she was feeling was like a thousand knives cutting into her heart, slowly.

Tears cascaded down her face, as Lily thought about the love he had for her. He loved her, and she loved him. They both knew that.

When Lily had decided to be the one left behind, she hadn't known how much she would miss the Doctor, how strong the urge to kiss him was when he was gone.

"Shhhh... go to sleep. When you awake, you will see him again." The impossible words of Madame Kovarian was what made Lily drift off to sleep. The darkness came over. She didn't dream of anything-no, she never would. But she still had her thoughts to ponder over now...the blackness, never let in any light. Lily Evans was all alone.

Her eyes opened to total chaos. Never before had she seen a world at war. All around her, there was the awful sound of screaming and gunfire. Lily sat up, surprised to find herself in the middle of a warzone. Lily looked to her side, and saw bodies strewn everywhere. The sight was too awful to bear, so she looked away, up at the sky. The sky was red and glowing. Aircrafts flew over her, dropping bombs everywhere. In the distance, Lily could see different creatures trying their hardest to kill each other. Some of them had the ability to hover above the ground. Others didn't.

Lily sat up, confused and a bit disoriented. Where in the universe was she? She noticed that she was barefoot, and wore the gown she had worn in the white room. Her hair felt like it was tied up. She touched the silky ribbon, wondering where that had come from. Where was the baby? Where was Madame Kovarian?

"Hey you! Get out of there!" a man yelled at her from...somewhere. Lily's head whipped around madly, trying to find the source of the voice. When Lily did, she was shocked to find that the man was blue. He was in some kind of black military uniform, crouching, carrying a gun. He looked like a human being, except for the skin part. Blue! He was blue!

"Are you talking to me?" Lily yelled back, pointing to herself. She already knew that he was, but she just wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent right. The man rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm actually trying to communicate with that dead man over there! Yes, I'm speaking to you! Now get over here, unless of course you wish to be killed!"

The blue man was only a couple meters away. Lily didn't need to be told twice when a bomb urrupted nearby. Running barefoot was painful, but still she ran on. By the time she reached the man, her feet were bleeding and a bit swollen. A sight she did NOT want to see. She tore her eyes away from them and crouched beneath the building the blue man had been crouching beneath.

"What's your name?" Lily asked, curious. She had gotten over the fact that he was blue. She imagined that if she was still with the Doctor, she would have been seeing a whole bunch of crazy things besides blue men.

"James." his voice sounded gruff. But despite the voice, he smiled.

"Really? I had...well, still have I suppose, a boyfriend of the same name. I'm Lily." Lily extended her hand. When James took it and shook, Lily was embarrassed that compared to his large meaty hand, hers looked small and delicate.

"What the hell were you doing out there like that? You're not one of those people who've given up hope and tried commiting suicide right? Because they annoy the ruddy hell out of me." Lily quickly shook her head.

"No. Oh no. Definitely not." she answered. "Actually, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea why I was there. Still don't. Where are we?" James stared at Lily as if she had lost her marbles.

"Are you serious?"

"Never knowingly." she answered, managing a smile repeating the words the Doctor had once spoke to her before everything had gone complicated.

"You are mad." James shook his head, sighing. "This place...this planet... was once called New Earth. Now, it's in ruins." He was right. It all was in ruins, from the buildings to the rest of the environment.

"New Earth?" Lily thought she heard wrong.

"Yeah...all in ruins... 'Course, that's because of the Daleks trying to take over the world. Pathetic things if you ask me."

"Daleks?"

"Yeah. Are you feeling all right?" James asked seriously. He searched her face, touching a cheek.

"Oh. Yeah. But what's a Dalek?" Lily was extremely confused. Whatever was going on, she needed to find out, pronto. One minute she had been in a room with a baby called Harry Potter, and the next she was on some planet called New Earth that appeared to be at war with Daleks. What the bloody hell was going on? Before James could answer her question, the most familar sound in the universe filled her ears. The sound of the TARDIS materialising. All of a sudden, Lily's heart began racing in anticipation of the Doctor.

When he stepped out, still wearing her head girl badge, she smiled, ready to jump out. But then Rose stepped out and gave the Doctor a light kiss on the lips as if she did it all the time. Lily sank back down, hurt. Ten years. Had it really been that long? The Doctor looked the exact same. He kissed Rose back. What? What was he doing? Lily wanted to cry. Just then, the tenth Doctor came out, looking at the world with a grave face. Hope and joy came upon Lily-there he was! The Doctor who loved her!

"Doctor..." she whispered to the air, glad to finally see him, tears in her eyes. It was as if she had yelled his name rather than whispering it for the reaction she got. Both Doctors turned in her direction and gave her the most intense of gazes-it made her blush.

Heart wanting to rip out of her chest, Lily rose from the rubble of the building and ran to the Doctor, ignoring the other and Rose.

The tenth Doctor meanwhile, had dropped the strange shaped device he had been holding earlier and started running toward her. The 'cheesiness' of the running made Lily laugh. The Doctor, upon seeing her grin, grinned back, eyes having that mad look in them again. When they reached each other, Lily jumped in his arms, crying.

"Doctor! It's you! It's really you!" she exclaimed, both laughing AND crying now. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Yeah. It's me. Lily, I've missed you! You have no idea how much!" Pure love and joy flowed between them, trapping them in their own world. They both stared into each others eyes, nothing else mattering. Without any hesitation, what so ever, Lily planted a kiss on the Doctor's lips. With a grin, he kissed her back, very passionately. Both their hearts swelled-it was as if the ten years apart hadn't been existent.

Lily Evans had returned.

**A/N :Again, I must say HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! There was this little thing I saw a while back: 'Daleks Are Red, The TARDIS is blue, Why can't you see that I love you...Almost as Much As Doctor Who?' :) Love that. **

**Yeah, this chapter is a bit...'fluffy' but it's Valentine's day. Come on. R&R**


	10. The Boy Who Fainted?

**A/N: alyssa love, I was aware of that:) Don't worry, it may seem like a ten/Lily thing now, but have patience. You've got to keep in mind that I have future chapters coming along, and that I'm planning some pretty big things for this story. This whole story is the foundation for Lily's and the Eleventh Doctor's love. (THIS IS ONLY THE 10TH CHAPTER) I'm sorry for ranting, but I just had to get that off my chest. Thanks for pointing that out by the way:{ Whew, there! Glad that's out of the way. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO/HARRY POTTER etc.**

[Doctor's POV-Eleventh]

He had to admit to himself, that when he saw Lily there, alive, both his hearts skipped a beat. He started to smile but then stopped when Lily ran to his past self, hugging and kissing him. It was strange because that kiss, there, was lodged in his memory. It was both and old and new memory. Whatever his old self did, he remembered it.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey..." he whispered, in awe. Lily was back. She was alive. But how? He saw her dead.

(Flashback)

_"You think I'm not broken up about this? Lily was supposed to travel with me. We were supposed to see the universe together. And now she's dead..."_

_Just saying those words amplified the pain and guilt he felt. He touched the head girl badge and smiled, just briefly. He remembered when she gave it to him. She gave it to him, so that he had a reason to return to her. And he did. On the monitor, while he stared at her dead body, not wanting to believe the reality that lay in wake all around him, he saw his maroon bowtie tied around her neck. His heart broke. She had worn his bowtoe-he had a feeling she hadn't ever taken it off. _

_He shook his head, knowing that he couldn't mourn her forever. There were things to be done, the universe to be fixed, a Doctor to get rid of. And Rose. The Doctor looked up and saw her walk back in, from the other TARDIS, hands in pockets, face grave. She walked straight to the tenth Doctor, and hugged him. Rose had always been one to comfort. While his tenth self stared unseeingly ahead, no doubt his mind on Lily, thinking of ways he could have saved her, he flew the TARDIS making sure the right levers were pulled and buttons were pressed. _

_It was odd, when he first met Lily, he had thought she was going to be with him for a long time. But then there was the Time Crash, and suddenly he remembered it all, but then his past self just had to fall in love with her... he couldn't blame him though. Lily certainly was a remarkable person. Especially the way she spoke. So clever... and beautiful too. Her eyes, those green eyes...It was awful to think that he would never see them shining again. During the brief time they had together, the Doctor had imagined so many wonderful things for her-he especially wanted her to see how 'magical' the Medusa Cascade was. _

_That night he had crashed onto the Hogwarts ground and had seen her stare up at him through that window...the feelings he had! The feelings he still had when Rose and the other Doctor came along, confusing them! _

_"Hang on. What's this?" Rose said, walking towards Lily's bag. She had left it lying on the couch, just throwing it there earlier. _

_"Don't touch that!" he snapped, walking over to it, grabbing it off the couch. _

_Rose's eyebrow lifted. "Ok, sorry. My bad. I'll just...step away from you." The Doctor didn't pay much attention to Rose, as curiousity overcame him, and he started rummaging through her bag. It was dreadfully wrong of course, and he knew that but... he still wanted to hold on to Lily. He didn't ever want to let her go. _

_"Who's bag is that? Oi! I'm talking to you!" the tenth Doctor demanded, anger and grief clear in his voice._

_"Yeah, well, I'm not listening. Ha. Rebounded back on you." The Doctor's hands reached what felt like a book-he took it out and was surprised to find that on the side it said 'Diary'. Even more curious, he flipped through some pages, reading past entries, until he reached the most recent one. It was dated that day. March 6th. He began to read._

_**The morning's great. Has that clean, fresh smell in the air. Here I am, sitting at a bench, in St. James Park, like almost every other day. James is still asleep; likes to sleep in, him. I once asked him if he'd ever want to come along with me, for one of my little 'morning rituals' but he said no. Typical.**_

_**I dreamt about him again, last night. Such a wonderful dream. We were both dancing, him twirling me around... it was so beautiful. I remember we kissed in the dream. If I concentrate real hard, I can still feel his lips on my lips.**_

_**I miss him. The Doctor. That wonderful, mad man. I remember when I first met him, five years ago. I was so young then! He really made an impression on me! I still wear his bowtie, at all times. When I was still in school, Severus had once asked me about it, and I had told him I had gotten it from someone special. His reaction was weird-sort of a disappointed look on his face. Had no idea what that meant. Still don't, though I have a feeling I should know. I probably write this in everyday, but I don't care. I'll write it again, and again-I love the man. The Doctor, though I barely even know him. Strange, how love works.**_

_**When he left me, I remember being all giddy and everything. I had developed a crush on him. Right now, I'm smiling. I always smile when I think of him.**_

_**I wrote his name (if you could call it a name) all over my notebooks and even on some of my clothes. My friends, especially Mary would laugh at me, and tell me that it was only a crush, I'd get over it. Problem is, I still haven't.**_

_That's where she had stopped writing. He was amazed-she had fallen in love with him! Not his past self, but him! All along it had been him! __**I love the man.**__ Those words would forever be etched onto his mind-she had loved him! And if he had to be perfectly honest, completely and wholly honest, he returned her love. But she hadn't known. _

_The Doctor smacked himself. Of course! When they were in the ship, the Vampire ship, and when he had been telling Rose about something-acting clever- he saw Lily gaze at him with the most saddest of expressions. He had wondered about that. And now he knew. He had been so stupid! All that time, that wasted time, he had been trying to impress Rose in the hope that she'd fall in love with HIM but really, all along it had been Lily. Sweet Lily. Wonderful Lily. And now she would forever be lost to him. Just as Rose had been._

_(_present)

Seeing them kiss wasn't easy-he wanted to go over there, push past himself, and sweep Lily off her bloody, swollen feet, but he had to keep reminding himself that it was himself who was kissing her. He was getting what he wanted. Sort of.

When they separated, he couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief. Lily's eyes saw him staring, and the intense look in them made his insides melt. But then she grinned, and he grinned, and she ran to him. He embraced her in a big hug, lifting her off her feet getting a glare from his past self. He didn't care.

"Lily." he whispered, laughing along with her.

"Doctor," she cried with joy. "I see that you're still wearing my head girl badge. Is there a chance that I'll ever get it back?" He shook his head.

"No! Not a chance. I love this, it's almost cooler than a fez! But I said almost." Lily laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, then will you set me down?"

"Uh uh. Have you seen your feet lately? While their swollen like that, you could give Bigfoot a run for his money!" Besides, he liked having her that close.

"I thought Bigfoot wasn't real?" Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to carry her.

"Says you humans. But we," the Doctor grinned down at her "time-travelling aliens know better. Come, I'll get you back to the TARDIS and a new pair of shoes." He turned and walked back to the TARDIS, with her in his arms, followed by the tenth Doctor and Rose.

"You may want to pick up the manipulator while you're at it, mate." he said behind him to his past self, "Don't want that getting in the wrong hands." Stepping back into the TARDIS, this time with Lily, felt absolutely right. The lack of comfort those past ten years were gone. It also seemed as if the TARDIS itself was celebrating the return of Lily Evans. It made quite a few noises and the lighting grew brighter.

"Easy, Sexy," he cooed, stroking the TARDIS console while he walked past.

"Who're you calling Sexy?" Lily demanded, looking up at him.

"Oh, no that's just a sort of nickname I have for the TARDIS. Long story." Lily shook her head in wonderment.

"You really are mad. I've missed your madness." she kissed him on the cheek, smiling. When the Doctor's eyes locked with hers, he wanted so badly to say right then and there that he loved her. But he couldn't. No... he had already told her-at least his past self had, and she was in love with him now!

He cleared his throat. "Er... right. I'll show you to the room I made for you."

"You made me a room?"

"Yeah...I had a lot of time...nothing really to do. Well, trying to save the universe among other things but you know, normal everyday stuff."

"Shut up," Lily laughed, punching him playfully in the arm. The Doctor smiled, and continued to walk on.

At first, there was just silence between them-it wasn't an awkward one, no. With the Doctor, silence was either a relief from his 25m/h voice, babbling on, or that something was terribly wrong. But this time, it was a nice silence... one that he hadn't experienced for quite some time.

A few minutes later, he reached the final door at the end of a long, narrow blue hallway. He stopped at a door, coloured completely green. The colour of Lily's eyes. He suddenly grinned, just imagining the look on her face when she saw it-his eyes lit up.

"Shall we, miss Evans?"

"Of course, Doctor." Eagerly, the Doctor turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Lily screamed.

[Lily's POV]

She screamed in amazement. How could he- Lily was utterly speechless. She stared at the room in wonderment and surprise. A wide grin spread across her face.

"How...how did you do all of this?" she asked, breathless. That wonderful man smiled.

"Like I said before, I had a lot of time. Ten long years..." his grin faded for a minute, his eyes going distant. Lily snapped her fingers in front of his face, getting his attention again.

"Doctor...are you alright?" Lily asked, concerned. For a brief moment, Lily caught a glimpse of something in his eyes-but it couldn't be. No. She knew for a fact that he didn't. Just as quickly as the flash had come, it had gone to be replaced with a mad twinkle. Lily almost sighed.

"'Course I am. Do you want me to carry you in or do you think you can-"

"Just carry me in." Lily didn't want to be separated from him-she liked having her head rest against his shoulder. It was comforting. But she knew he'd have to put her down, for them to be separated. Besides, there was the tenth Doctor. She knew she could always depend upon him...but still. It wasn't quite the same, with the Doctor she was with now.

Lily's eyes brightened when he carried her into the exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. At least, how she remembered it. The blazing fireplace, the cozy chairs next to it. The maroon tapestry hanging down, lamps lit luminously...The Gryffindor banner hanging right over the spiriling staircase...the staircase.

"Doctor...How is that possible? How can that staircase be in here?"

"Remember, the TARDIS is bigger on the inside." Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. This was too much. Way too much. He...

"I could kiss you right now..." she muttered, laughing. The Doctor smiled, but then frowned when Lily did just what she had said she could've done: she kissed him. She had turned right around, with her still in his arms, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and immediately locked lips with him. Her heart was racing, blood pounding. A sort of ringing was in her ears. Lily knew what she was doing was reckless but she couldn't help it. She had to kiss him. At least once. One part of her mind was telling her that it was the same Doctor after all-what was the difference right? But another argued that they were both different-not just in looks but in personality. The tenth Doctor was a bit more emotional than the other, and her Doctor, the one obviously surprised at her reaction, still wearing her head girl badge, was absolutely, positively mad. Really. She truly believed it-what was weird was it seemed her heart was ripped in two-one part belonged to one and the second half belonged to the other. It was pretty messed up.

The doctor moved further into the room, gently setting her down on one of the chairs. Their lips were still locked. Lily, to her utter bemusement found him kissing her back, with all the passion she had been kissing him with. Knowing things were just about to get more complicated if they continued, Lily broke apart from him-gasping for breath. She was flushed of course, face red.

"I'm...sorry. For that. Um..." her voice shook. She cleared her throat, this time speaking more clearly and more stronger.

"I'm really sorry about that. I guess it was my way of thanking you." Lily laughed nervously, sitting up in the chair. The Doctor was standing right in front of her, gazing down at her intently. Lily smiled up at him, saying softly "Thank you. Really, I do appreciate the..er...gift. I'd appreciate it more, if I could be left alone for a few minutes to put myself together." When he started to protest, she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's alright, really. It is. I'll be fine in no time. My feet-I know just the remedy for that-a hot soaking in water. Don't worry. I have my wand with me. As for the shoes-I'll get those later. Now, if you please." Slightly puzzled, the Doctor stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Lily slumped against the chair, not fine at all. She reached into the pocket of her dress, getting out her wand, examining it. It still looked the same, the last time she had seen it.

She had been surprised when she felt it in her pocket-Lily had assumed Madame Kovarian had taken it away from her-after all, it had the potential of being a deadly weapon. But it was in her hands...twirling it, she gazed at it one last time, making sure it wasn't some copy made or anything else then stood to her feet, wincing (finally feeling the pain) walking toward the spiral staircase, knowing exactly where the bathroom would be, if the Doctor had made it all correctly. She had a feeling he did. With her insides jumping up and down inside her from the kiss, Lily marched on, glad she had returned to him.

[Doctor's POV-tenth]

When he saw himself step back inside the room, he knew straight away something had happened. His face was flushed, hair slightly ruffled.

"Er...hello. Right. Better get the TARDIS flying." his future self mumbled, seeing the tenth Doctor stare at him suspiciously.

"Already got it going." His tone was flat.

"Oh...Okay. Well, better set the coordinates to our next destination."

"Already done that. Midnight here we come." He continued to stare at him, making the Doctor feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah...Right. Where's Rose?"

"My TARDIS. Where's Lily?" The Doctor demanded, now wanting answers. His older self twisted the badge he had on, nervously. Why was he still wearing that ridiculous thing?

"In her room. Getting cleaned up."

"What happened between the two of you? 'Cause I know something's happened. Look at you. The hair, the face, the clothes all ruffled."

"Nothing happend. I'll be back in a mo'. Gonna go see what Rose is up to." he started to walk away very quickly but the Doctor stopped him in his tracks by pointing his Sonic screwdriver at him.

"Whoa! What are you doing? You can't-"

"What happened between you and Lily?" The Doctor was surprising himself with every word he spoke. Ten years ago, he wouldn't have been doing this. No. But... a lot of years had gone by, and he had time to think about things, time to change. He had decided, while on one of the crusades he had with the other Doctor and Rose trying to save dying civilizations, that he didn't like his older self. He thought he never would.

"Well?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Don't lie to me. Especially to me. When you lie, you lie to your own self. Funny how that is, eh?" He paused, thinking how funny it actually was, getting a good chuckle out of it. But a few minutes later, he went back into 'serious mode' brow arched and everything.

"Come on." There was an awkward silence, in which there could be heard distinctly the sounds of Rose singing and working in the TARDIS. The two Doctors stared at each other, eyes locked. Neither one would look away. The tenth Doctor made his own gaze look as intense as he could manage. Finally with a huge sigh, the other Doctor nodded, eyes turning away.

"Alright. She kissed me...and I...may have kissed her back. But it was an accident!" He lunged at himself, angry. Lily was his. Technically speaking of course, she was both of theirs since they were essentially the same being but he didn't think of that at the moment. His mind was too busy preoccupied on how many ways he could hurt his self.

Rose ran in, eyes wide, yelling at them to stop, telling them how stupid they were being. They were both wrestling each other on the floor, knowing each other's exact move. It certainly was a strange fight. Suddenly, they all felt the TARDIS start plummeting. It was moving in all directions throwing all three of them everywhere.

Both Doctors glanced at each other grinning, their fighting momentarily forgotten.

"We're crashing." They both said, laughing. Rose stared bewildered at them both, eyes wide and fearful, eyebrows arched as if to say 'Are you both mad?'.

Sparks popped on all sides of the control panel, making both the Doctors laugh harder and exclaim at the top of their lungs as the TARDIS descended crazily into who-knew-what: "GERONIMO!" "ALLONSY" Rose simply screamed, holding on for dear life onto the rail.

The TARDIS landed with a loud bang-the force of the impact shook all sides of the machine.

Rose sat up, rubbing her head.

"You alright?" the tenth Doctor groaned to her, hand on back. Rose nodded, crawling to his older self, checking to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, Rose. Don't worry." They all stood to their feet, eyes gazing curiously toward the TARDIS doors. They all exchanged brief smiles toward one another: trouble was brewing. They could smell it. Perfect. Needing no other words, the three of them ran, pushing the doors open, running into some figures.

They all toppled to the ground. Bright sunlight shined directly onto them, casting shadows at the place where the absent of light was. The Doctor got to his feet in a matter of seconds, helping the people they had ran into on their feet also.

"You guys okay?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn, noticing how young they were.

"Fine thanks." one of them said, a boy, looking around to be fifteen or so. He had very messy hair. The Doctor suddenly found himself wishing he had the boy's hair.

"Who are all you lot, then? I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and this fellow here is...John Smith." The Doctor saw at the corner of his eye the eleventh Doctor grumble "I hate you."

"No you don't. Not really." he chuckled, a grin on his face.

"I'm Harry," the messy black haired boy pointed to himself. He gestured to another boy, who was very tall, and had shockingly ginger hair. Ginger hair! "That's Ron, my best mate and this lovely lady friend of mine is Hermione." The two others nodded, smiling shyly.

"If you don't mind my thick-headedness, what year is it?" The Doctor asked, glancing around. Apparently, they had landed at some kind of school. Up ahead a castle perched on a large hill, shining magnificently in the sunlight. There were boys and girls of different ages looking at the Doctor and his little team with interest. They were all wearing the same robes. He noticed that a few girls had the same badge the Doctor was wearing upon his left breast at the moment...wait a moment...could it be? Hogwarts...he remembered Lily mentioning it what seemed like ages ago.

"1995. It's alright though. With quite a crash like that, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know who I was." the boy grinned. The Doctor's brows furrowed.

"You said your name was Harry...should I know who you are?"

"Sort of. I mean, every other witch and wizard in the entire country knows my name."

"Almost." the girl called Hermione interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about Harry. It's just that..well, you know. Because of his name being Harry Potter and the scar and the-"

"Hermione." Harry cut in sharply. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry."

"Doctor...Doctor who exactly?" this time the ginger haired fellow was the one who spoke.

"No other name. It's just the Doctor. Tell me something. Are we at Hogwarts?" The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, feeling as if something was very wrong.

"'Course you are mate. Blimey, that crash must have done wonders to your head."

"Ron..."

"What? I'm just saying." Hermione and 'Ron' broke into a small argument, whispering to each other. Harry looked behind the Doctor, at his TARDIS. Thankfully, it was still standing.

"What's that? Never seen that before. Is that like some kind of...teleport thing?" Harry asked, curiousty plain in his voice.

"Sort of. Hang on. Did your friend say your name was Harry Potter?" That name sounded so very familar...but why? Before he could work it out himself and before young Harry could answer, Lily ran out the TARDIS doors, breathless from running.

"There you guys are! I was wondering where you were, and where we landed. Blimey, it's quite sunny here, eh? I mean usually it's not like this on Earth but-" Lily stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes had spotted all the students watching, and Harry and his friends.

"Oh," was all she said, as she witnessed Harry Potter collapsing to the ground, fainting.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER. I JUST NEEDED TO KICK OFF SOME VERY IMPORTANT PARTS FOR LATER IN THE STORY.**

Hermione21- **I'm not going to give full out details and spoil everything but I must say that Harry plays a very vital important part. I can't even emphasize how important! :) Also, James, He'll show up in the story also...eventually :) Hope that helps! Please, R&R**


	11. MIDNIGHT

DICLAIMER: **I dO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, I jusT HAD to add some things. If the chapter doesn't make sense, then it isn't supposed to be. REALLY. If there are some things that you may seem confused at, I'll explain later. :) (If anyone noticed, the Doctor said that to one of his companions a lot in one of the comic relief specials in the 90's.) KindlY READ AND REVIEW **

[Lily's POV]

"Oh," she whispered, surprised. Her bright and vibrant green eyes locked on with the boy's green eyes, the exact same colour as her own. She noticed the boy had a very familar lightning shaped scar on his forehead. There was only one other time she had seen a scar like that...but no...it couldn't be. Just then, the boy collapsed to the ground. Both Doctor's ran to him, checking to see if he was still breathing.

"Is he alright? Is he hurt?" Lily kneeled beside the boy, her hand resting on his arm.

"Yeah," the tenth Doctor muttered, head on the boy's chest. "He's still breathing. Everything seems fine, all vital signs normal. I think he fainted. What did you do to him, Lily?" he stared at Lily, eyebrows raised. Lily shrugged.

"No idea." Lily sighed, looking all around her. "Are we...are we...where I think we are? Hogwarts?" For the briefest of moments she smiled, but a frown came upon her lips, when she saw the expressions on both of a boy and girl's faces, the ones who had been standing close by, whispering heatedly at one another.

"What?" the brown haired girl shook her head, hand covering mouth.

"No. It can't be...and yet..." she began, ending up trailing off.

"What?" Lily repeated, starting to get annoyed. What was going on? Why had they landed at her old school?

"Uh...Mrs. Potter-"

"Mrs. Potter? Who're you calling Mrs. Potter? That's the name of my...friend James' mother. I'm Lily. Lily EVANS." Lily stood to her feet, arms crossed.

"Well?" The tenth Doctor came and stood by her, grabbing hold of her hand. For some reason, he glared back down at himself (who was still kneeling beside the boy).

"Uh...sorry. Lily." the girl with the very bushy brown hair mumbled, blushing. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. It is so very nice to meet the mother of-" The Doctor beside Lily cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head.

"Not a good idea," was all he said. Lily looked up at him questioningly.

"What d'you mean? What's not a good idea?" When he didn't answer her, she turned to Hermione and demanded "What were you about to say? Tell me. I need to know."

Hermione glanced at the boy who had fainted quickly, before speaking, evidently her words chosen very carefully.

"Well...er. I don't know how to break this to you ma'am but...you're Harry's mother. That's your son there. Goodness, he really does have your eyes." Son... Harry...Mrs. Potter? At the present moment, Lily was more confused than ever. How could that boy be her son? It just didn't make any sense. Suddenly, Lily had a brief flashback of the baby she had seen in the white room-how it had had a lightning shaped scar upon its forehead...and very messy black hair. The boy at lying down on the grass had the lightning shaped scar and messy black hair..and green eyes. Lily stumbled back from the boy in shock, shaking her head.

"No...no. He can't be my son. That's not possible. No. No!" Lily was vigoriously shaking her head. The tenth Doctor came to her, hands on her shoulders.

"Lily. Lily! Listen to me. Don't worry about this. We'll deal with it later, yeah? For now let's just figure out why the TARDIS crashed here. This wasn't our destination. You with me?" With a small sigh, and a quick glance to the now awakening Harry Potter, Lily nodded. The tenth Doctor smiled, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Sorry for...destroying part of your good soil here, folks." He said, grinning a little, gesturing towards the large hole in the ground. The grass and soil in it and around it was entirely destroyed. A pity. The boy who had fainted earlier, was now sitting up, groaning.

"What happened?" he said, rubbing both his temples. Hermione helped him up, a strange expression on her face. Was it glee?

"You...um, fainted Harry." Harry appeared confused for a second, but then his gaze drifted to Lily and suddenly Lily found herself being hugged by the boy.

"Mum! Mum, oh my, God it's you! How is this even possible?" he exclaimed happily, arms around her neck. Lily was surprised to find him crying. What in God's name was he doing? Gently, as to not hurt the boy's feelings (she found herself already caring for him-was it really possible that he was her son?) she pushed him away, much to his futher confusion.

"Your name is Harry Potter right?" Harry nodded. "Strange...you look almost exactly how my...friend, James had looked when he was a student at Hogwarts...But it's impossible. I can't be your mother!" Lily forgot what the Doctor said about not worrying about it-she had to. If Harry Potter was indeed her son...why hadn't she remembered giving birth to him? Or even raising him?

"But you are my mum. James is my Dad...I...mum..." Harry stepped forward, now with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? What's the matter?" On instinct Lily pulled the boy who claimed to be her son to her, and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. For some reason, it hurt her to see him cry...

"Everything mum. You have no idea how good it is to see you..."

"So I am your mum then?"

"Yes."

"But...how? And what d'you mean everything? Tell me. If I am indeed your mother you have to tell me." Deep in her heart, despite the impossibilities of it all, especially the boy's age, Lily knew that Harry was her son. She just knew. She felt the same blood flowing through his veins, and in hers.

Harry looked up at her, looking as if he hated what he was about to say next.

"Mum...you're...You're not supposed to be alive. You're dead. You died years ago."

[The Doctor's POV-Eleventh]

The look Lily had on her face...he hadn't seen that look on anyone before...well, except for himself when they all believed her to be dead. Her face had paled to the extreme-close to deathly-looking. Her eyes held a sort of shock. Lily did not move. Instead, she just stood there, standing there on the grass with a few hundred students staring at her, arms around her 'son'.

The Doctor couldn't believe what he heard-that the young boy he had just met was her son. It seemed nearly impossible. Nearly. It was possible that they had accidentally travelled to the future...But how? Earth had been destroyed by the Daleks. Daleks. The first time he had seen them, the reality of reality changing had finally hit him. Because of him, every single thing, whether living or dead had changed. He remembered watching helplessly the destruction of Earth. Gone before its time...So how could they be on Earth now, if it was the future? It was 1995...

The last time he was on Earth was many years before that... Something obviously was wrong here.

"I'm dead?" Lily whispered, voice close to cracking. The Doctor wanted to go beside her and comfort her and tell her she was alive, standing right in front of him but his younger self already had that covered.

"No, you're not dead. You're standing right in front of me. Listen to me Lily..." The Doctor could see that Lily was NOT listening. If it was possible, her face had gone whiter.

He remembered an old poem that spoke of death...what was it?

_**Death be not proud, though some have called thee  
>Mighty and dreadfull, for, thou art not soe,<br>For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow,  
>Die not, poore death, nor yet canst thou kill mee.<br>From rest and sleepe, which but thy pictures bee,  
>Much pleasure, then from thee, much more must flow,<br>And soonest our best men with thee doe goe,  
>Rest of their bones, and soules deliverie.<br>Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, kings, and desperate men,  
>And dost with poyson, warre, and sicknesse dwell,<br>And poppie, or charmes can make us sleepe as well,  
>And better then thy stroake; why swell'st thou then?<br>One short sleepe past, wee wake eternally,  
>And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die.<strong>_

The poem had been written by some bloke named John Donne...a great poet, if not the greatest. He remembered meeting John Donne when he was writing the poem-he, himself, had been the inspiration...

"That's a bit dramatic, isn't it?" He mumbled, saying his thoughts aloud.

"What?" Hermione almost glared at him.

"Nothing. Sorry, just talking to myself. What do you mean she's dead? How is that possible? I mean, she's obviously standing in front of us, well and very much alive." Hermione looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't find the right words. An awkward silence hung in the air until finally the ginger haired fellow (he really did love the boy's hair) stepped forward and said quietly "Both of Harry's parents, died trying to protect Harry from an evil wizard. I don't want to say his name though."

"Ron! Don't be such a prat!"

"Hermione...I'm trying to tell this...man, about Harry's parents. I don't think this is the right time to say the name of...You-Know-Who."

"Who's You-Know-Who?"

"Blimey mate, that crash must've done a number on you. Every witch and wizard in Britain knows who he is."

"Well, I'm neither a witch nor wizard so explain. Now." He knew they wouldn't start explaining until he answered their question-the question they were about to ask him.

"What are you then?" There it was. The Doctor sighed. Everytime.

"Do you want me to be honest? You sure you can handle it?" Hermione crossed her arms, snorting.

"Oh please. You don't know us. We can handle anything."

"Alright," he took a deep breath. "I'm an alien. Now, I know what you're all thinking. '_He can't be an alien. He looks human.'_ Yeah, and you all look like time-lords. Oops, gave it away. I'm a time-lord. I hail from the planet Gallifrey and go travelling through the universe in my TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Cool, eh? But we don't have time for that. The universe is all wrong and I need to know why the Earth right now isn't just bits of rock floating around space. How can you all be here? Answer me that, and then explain why Lily should be dead now." He smiled, knowing the kids did not understand a single word of what he said. Ah, they'd have time to process. Just not now.

"T-time-lord? What? No! It can't be! D-definitely not! No!" Hermione exclaimed, hand clutched to her heart, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's the matter? What's a time-lord?" 'Ron' asked, hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"But...your race...they...Time War..." The Doctor nodded, understanding. He knew that if she was a witch, then she'd know about him and time-lords. When he had left Lily all those years ago, he went and searched for information about Hogwarts and discovered they had old documents written exlusively about the history of time-lords. Only the extremely clever were allowed to read it. He had been right in deducing that this Hermione Granger was extremely clever.

"Yes. But as you can see, I survived."

"Your TARDIS! I read about those!"

"I'm sure you have. Listen, I need you to explain very quickly about my friend Lily here. We don't have much time to spare. Go on!" He looked up at the sky and saw that this particularly time was starting to disentegrate. Paradoxes. And of course that bit about the universe changed. The sky was red, and he observed some of the clouds disappear. Yep. They had better hurry.

"Well...Harry's mum, Lily, died in Godric's hollow in 198-"

"1. 1981. She died rying to protect me, Doctor from the hands of Lord Voldemort. My dad died as well."

"Who exactly is Lord Voldemort?"

"Oh, you know, he is only the most terrifying and destructive wizard since Grindelwald's days." Harry Potter had stepped away from the embrace Lily had on him-he now was facing him, the Doctor. He noticed that he boy's hands were shaking as he spoke.

"So..this Voldemort killed your parents? I'm guessing he gave you that scar.." The Doctor gestured to Harry's forehead. The latter nodded.

"Well...that was quick. Sorry kids, can't stay, I have to go and...save the universe." The Doctor waved to the crowd of dumbstruck students and started for the TARDIS but was stopped in his tracks when he heard Hermione say softly "Can I come with you?"

Harry and Ron turned on her both gasping "Hermione!"

"What? You would want to, too, if you had read about time-lords, and TARDIS's and...The Doctor. Now I recognize you. I wasn't sure at first if you were the real 'Doctor' but now I am convinced that you are. Ron...You don't know how much the universe, not just Earth, owes him. I can't count how many times he's saved Earth from our Doom. Please, Doctor. Just...just let me see the inside of the TARDIS." He glanced up at the sky once more and knew that there was absolutely no time to waste.

"Well...Alright. But quickly now." _It's the least I can do now since you're going to die._ The Doctor thought bitterly. He waved Hermione on and she ran like lightning inside the TARDIS. The students who were looking on, started to head back to the castle, grumbling that the spectacle was now over. It was amazing how they all took it in and was just allowing them to leave. But then again, they were witches and wizards. They probably saw things like this happen everyday. He wasn't surprised when they didn't notice the disentegrating sky. No living thing, save for a time-lord and other living things that have travelled through time and space could see such a thing as this. He gave a sad smile, knowing how awful it was going to be. He had witnessed many planets disentegrate before. But Earth was a special case. He was going to save it; for this was not the real universe, real dimension-everything was twisted and warped. In another dimension somewhere out there, where things made sense, Earth was still alive. And he was going to find it.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them.

"What?" He yelled in surprise, knocked off balance. Everyone, every student, fell to the ground in surprise.

"What? This isn't supposed to be happening...Rose, Lily...me, get into the TARDIS right now!" His past self rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what had to be done. He grabbed both Rose and Lily's hand and ushered them in. The Doctor closed the door behind him, to a loud noise of banging.

"Let us in! It's not safe out here!"

"Doctor, let them in. It's too dangerous to be out there." Rose ejaculated, hands on hips. The Doctor ignored her and the loud banging and was soon at the controls. In a matter of seconds, they were gone. Rose ran to the window and saw that the Earth had disappeared.

"Why did you leave them there like that?" The tenth Doctor exclaimed, chest rising. Lily stood behind him, eyes fierce. He ignored them all. He knew that his old self knew very well why he had to leave all those poor people back on the disentegrating planet. They had to. If they all had come... he wouldn't have been able to save them in the other dimension. The proper one, the 'clean' one. Time was messy, and it was often cruel. It didn't allow some certain things to be changed. It just wouldn't work. Plus, it wasn't as if he had actually was glad to do it. No, he grieved for those witches and wizards and humans and all the other living things on that planet that had to die. Witnessing Earth die out a second time. Not a good way to go.

"Excuse me but...correct me if I'm mistaken but from the sound of the brakes on the TARDIS, we seem to be moving." The Doctor looked up at Hermione's voice and nodded gruffly before walking to the other TARDIS and shutting the door behind him. He breathed a deep sigh. He knew there would be a lot of questions asked-especially on Lily's and Hermione's side. Lily had missed so much. She still had to explain her absense. He wanted to know what had happened to her, how she survived.

"Doctor? Doctor? Please just...hang on. Is that...no. Two TARDIS's in the same time stream...wouldn't that create a...a...paradox? Or rather wouldn't detonate-"

"a black hole big enough and strong enough to swallow the entire universe? Yeah. But it hasn't. The universe is in a...state of flux, I should say." The Doctor leaned against the door, admiring the coral desktop he had picked out some fifty human years ago. He wouldn't usually pick one out but he had been bored and well...coral had seemed to suit him at the time. It was funny how his companions would think him the most brilliant, amd and amazing man in the world. They were correct of course but...to think so highly of them after all he had done...the horrible things he had admitted doing. Why hadn't they pushed him away? What was so great about him? He had caused this whole mess, this flux in time, flux in the universe. Love. That silly thing. He hadn't thought he would ever fall in love-he thought that it caused problems. And it certainly did. The Doctor's eyes glazed for a moment, in rememberance of past companions...past lives. Sarah Jane...Jenny...Susan...ah. He missed Susan. She had been so very lovely. Martha. Donna...it was a shame to see all their time together had been forgotten by her. She wouldn't know him anymore. He didn't exist for her-it was best that way though. He took another deep breath, calming himself even more. Another deep breath... He hated getting sentimental at times like these. Absolutely the worst to be.

Suddenly, a new thought occurred to him that caused him to slap his forehead. If this dimension was distorted and the rest of time and space, it was possible that Donna rememered him. After all, that whole time-crash thing should've ended badly a long time ago. The universe should have been swallowed up. But it wasn't...oh...He could see her again. The Doctor chuckled darkly, thinking about all his past companions meeting each other-it was already weird enough with both himself and Rose... Things would be so odd..

He mused for a moment, ignoring everyone's cries and exclamations. His head hurt. It always did. He just wanted some peace and calm for a moment, and didn't want anyone yelling at him just at the moment...In his front inside pocket, right underneath the badge, he felt the pyschic paper tingle and in a flash had it opened. In it there was a very interesting message-

_Doctor, my people need your help. WE ARE IN DANGER. I REPEAT DANGER. Evil is at work here-your friend Donna and Martha are in danger. We all are. Help us. Help us. _

_-__MiDniGHT_

All the calm he had managed to get, evaporated away. Excitement and anticipation ran through him, like wildfire in a forest. One of his hearts beat rather quickly. A grin spread across his face. Midnight. That old planet. He was just heading that way. How convienent was it that he was already on his way to saving another planet and friends? Putting away the pyschic paper, he stepped out, eyeing his past self both nodding to one another knowingly-and said "Well, since we are already on our way to Midnight, things have just got a bit easier. And even more complicated. Prepare yourself everyone for you all are about to meet the most brilliant yet dangerous man I have ever encountered in my life. That's saying a lot since, you know Hermione, I've lived for a long time. Your school should have records of the Master."

Hermione's eyes furrowed. "Yes, but shouldn't he be dead though? Didn't you kill him when-"

"Yeah. Like I said, everything's in a flux. Nothing makes sense anymore. Doctor, you've got the message. You should know what I mean."

"Yes," was his only and solemn answer. The Doctor noticed himself grab Lily's hand. I only he could do that-but he was. Everything his past self did, he had an exact recollection of. It was stored in his memory. Every kiss too.

"We'renot just going to Midnight, you know."

"What do you mean?" Rose crossed her arms.

"The message. It didn't just mention the place we had to go to, but also the exact time, date, person and also what we were up against. It was signed as follows: A capitol M-taht stood for Master-small i-but that doesn't matter. Just a letter. Capitol D-Daleks of course. And...it could also mean Davros and the Destroyer and the..Dream Lord." The Doctor was starting to feel a bit sick-but he continued on. " I dunno though. Bit dodgy," he grinned, "Let's skip the unimportant 'n' shall we? small i, capitol G-Gods of Ragnarok...goodness... A capitol H this time for...er, for Mercy Hartigan. Not good. Not good at all. The T...well...I have a feeling that it may be the Trickster."

"How do you know all this?" Lily asked, tone doubting. When the Doctor looked into her eyes he noticed there was a lot of anger in them-she was angry at him for abandoning her son. He could see tearstains in her beautiful cheeks. Clearing his throat he replied "I dunno. It's like asking how do you know how to pee? It just happens. You just know how. Automatic. I just know." he gazed across the room at everyone, and saw Hermione looking fearful. He stepped toward her and patted her shoulder gently as if she was five instead of a teenager.

"Don't worry. I'll fix everything. I always do." Hermione nodded, eyes cast down. The TARDIS landed with a thud and the Doctor felt this time botrh his hearts beating fairly quickly. he chekced his special watch and knew it wasn't the exact time yet. Still just a minute. He knew everyone, except himself of course, was confused about it all. He hoped he'd get a chance to explain everything fully.

"Hermione, did anyone ever tell you that you are the brightest witch of your age?" Hermione looked back up at the Doctor. The tenth Doctor, Rose and Lily and stood by and looked at Hermione wonder on their faces.

"Yes, actually, by my friend's Godfather once. Sirius."

"What did you say?" Lily stepped forward quickly. The Doctor held up a hand.

"Oh really? Well, he was right. You really are the brightest witch of your age." The Doctor glanced at the watch again and saw that there was ten seconds left. Nine. Eight. Things were about to get very, very complicated and especially scary. He walked to the doors. taking a deep breath. Just before he opened the door, he glanced back at Hermione, smiled and stepped out, only to be shot.


	12. Ginger Hair

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN HP OR DW. THERE. YEESH.**

**A/N: May not exactly be the best chapter, but hey. It's something. Read and Review:)**

[Lily's POV]

"Why'd you shoot him? Doctor? Doctor? Oh my God!" Lily heard distinctly the cry of a man-she stood by in shock as a man with a very large gun and a long military coat ran in the TARDIS, kneeling beside the Doctor. He was shot. He was going to die. But wait a moment-Lily remembered the Doctor telling something important about himself to her.

[Flashback]

_"So that's you? But how-"_

_"Time-Lord. Time Lords have this sort of way of cheating death. When we're about to die, we regenerate. A process where we change our physical appearance and to a certain extent our personalities. But essentially, our whole being is the same..."_

[Present]

"Stand back everyone! Now!" the man with the large gun yelled. The tenth Doctor pulled Rose back, eyes grim. The Doctor's hands began to glow a brilliant gold. No. He couldn't regenerate. She didn't know if she could love three of his selves. Two already seemed to be enough. But she had the tenth Doctor-yes, but for how long? Sooner or later, everything would be fixed and...he and Rose would have to go back to their original time-line. Where they were before. Lily's head spun. It was just too confusing. Everything. What had she gotten herself into? Why couldn't she be a normal person like a muggle, and stay away from the weirder things in life? It would have saved her a lot of time and...her life. Vaguely, she heard someone shout "What's happening?"

"Miss? Miss, you're going to have to stand back also. Unless of course you want to be killed." When she didn't move, the man sighed, and suddenly she felt herself being enveloped in the man's arms, pushed back. The Doctor's yells filled her ears and she so badly wanted to run to him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Trouble was, she had no absolute idea if things were going to be alright. A bright golden light filled the room-she had to close her eyes.

Then all of a sudden, the screams stopped and the light was gone. To her senses, she heard acutely the Doctor's heavy breathing. She struggled from the man's grasp but he didn't let go. She glanced up at him, and her green eyes met his blue-he looked at her with peculiar interest-an interest she knew very well. She had seen it with James whenever he tried to get her to go out with him. Funny how these things just happened.

"Lily?" she heard the Doctor mutter, in between breaths. The man let her go, not before grinning at her. Feeling odd, Lily ran to the Doctor and knelt right beside him. Amazingly, it was the same Doctor. Well, except for one thing...

"Ginger hair! What? But you told me-" Lily laughed in sheer happiness, wrapping her arms around him. He embraced her, grinning that mad grin she knew and loved.

"I know! But look at it...my hair! It's...it's ginger! GINGER! Oooh, I love this!" he exclaimed, voice loud. Rose laughed, even the tenth Doctor smiled.

"Doctor, you told me when Time Lords regenerate-"

"they change their whole appearance. Yeah. I know. But sometimes a Time Lord can...sort of control it. I mean, he can't stop it of course, but he can control the amount of. Enough to heal himself. Happened to me a couple times-"His eyes briefly rested on the tenth Doctor before going back to Lily. "Like I said, I can't stop it. I couldn't. But what I did do though, was concentrate it on a couple of certain points. One my wound and two my hair. I wanted it ginger and well...here you go!" he grinned again. Lily could not believe it-he was simply amazing in her eyes.

"Look at me. Who would want to change that?" Lily rolled her eyes at the Doctor. She could've kissed him then, but decided things were complicated enough.

"Doctor...so this is how you look now? I thought-Oh. That night. At the bar." The man with the large gun grinned.

"Thanks for that by the way. That was one hell of a night." The Doctor grinned.

"You're welcome. Jack Harkness. How long it's been," he stood up on his feet, brushing his shoulders, went over to the man he called 'Jack Harkness' and gave him a bear hug. It was interesting to see.

"I know!" Jack grinned. "You missed the 'Captain.'"

"Right. Sorry."

"Doctor...who is this?" Lily asked, confused.

"Ohh...an old friend from my past." The tenth Doctor stepped forward, and waved his hand in greeting.

"Oh, Hiya." Jack turned to him and his eyes widened.

"Doctor...why are there two of you? Wait a minute...is that...Rose!" Jack ran over to Rose and almost crushed her in a hug. Rose laughed.

"It's good to see you too." she said, eyes smiling.

Lily's head whipped from side to side. It appeared they all knew each other.

"How can there be two of you? How can...Doctor, explain." Jack demanded, turning back to the Doctor with the newfound ginger hair.

"Blimey...you sound like Amelia."

"Who?"

"Oh. Another friend of mine. Anyway, yeah...Jack, ten years ago there was a time-crash. His TARDIS...well the same TARDIS actually, just different points in the same time stream, collided. The universe should have been swallowed in a black hole but...as you may or may not have noticed, the universe is in a state of flux-"

"Oh, believe me. I noticed." Jack sighed.

"most of my enemies have returned, though I'm not sure if all of them, and almost every planet is at war with other planets. It's all my fault. Literally. It is. But let's not get into the exact details right this moment-" The Doctor added hastily when he saw that Jack was about to interrupt again. "Why are you here? And why are we all not dead yet? Midnight's atmosphere is completely inhabitable. We should have been turned to dust quite a while ago. Well, the TARDIS would have protected us but as you can see there..." The Doctor didn't need to say anything further. Everyone turned their heads in the direction the Doctor was looking at. The TARDIS console. It was destroyed. Every lever. Every button. Every wibbly-wobbly thing that no one really knew about...utterly gone. Destroyed.

"Oh no! Oh no..." his reaction seemed to kick in. Both Doctors had a look of horror on their face.

"The Dematerialisation Circuit is broken..." the tenth Doctor whispered, voice hoarse.

"What's a demateriallisation-oh hell. Whatever you just said. What is it?" Lily crossed her arms, now at her feet. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted yet again when Hermione (Lily had forgotten about her) answered quite calmly "Dematerialisation Curcuit. It's the part of the TARDIS that makes it de-and re-materialise. Basically, travelling from one place to another. By the way um...Doctor..I think Time Ram would be the more appropriate term." the Doctor spared one glance at her, but that was it.

"Yeah, well, Time Crash sounds better." he muttered.

"Who's she?" Jack asked, pointing to Hermione.

"A girl. A witch. But let's not get into that just this second. Jack, I need to know why you're here. And why Gwen just shot me...you can come in now. We're not going anywhere. We're trapped. More like stuck." Lily went to stand by Rose and the tenth Doctor. He grabbed her hand, holding it in his. She smiled at him, grateful for him. He was there when her Doctor couldn't be. She sighed.

A woman walked in. She was dessed as if in a uniform. The black jackets, the black army pants, the boots. Lily guessed the woman was the one called Gwen.

"Sorry about shooting you. I-I thought you were some kind of-"

"Alien? Yeah. I am. But it's alright. You're forgiven. Anyway Jack, where's the rest of your Torchwood team?"

"Ah yes...they...they're gone." A tone of sadness and pain was in his voice. There was a moment of sad silence until a few minutes later a loud bang occured outside.

"What was that?" Hermione exclaimed, holding on to the TARDIS rail even if it wasn't moving. With pity in her heart, Lily walked over to Hermione and held her hand. The girl's breathing slowed down a little.

"Doctor, you said that we were stuck here yeah?" Lily began. Everyone nodded. "Well, how about we use the old TARDIS, the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. It's still working." Both Doctor's widened their eyes, and suddenly were smacking themselves in the forehead-Jack and Gwen laughed-the sight was comical.

"Of course!" they both yelled in unison, in excitement. "Why didn't I think of that? Well, I guess the whole regenerative process was a bit distracting. Okay, listen up everyone, get into the TARDIS over there-" both Doctors pointed to the far corner of the room where the other TARDIS sat. It's top was dusty. Lily guessed that it hadn't been used in ten years. But it was just a guess.

"And I'll, well, we'll deal with...whatever's outside. Go!" Another bang could be heard. Jack and Gwen shook their heads.

"If it's alien involved, which it probably is, we need to be there." Jack's eyes were fierce. The Doctors shook their heads.

"Uh uh. No way. Not this time. Get in there. Now. We mean it."

"Could you guys stop doing that? It's getting creepy." Lily muttered, watching as Rose, Gwen and Hermione stepped into the other TARDIS closing the door behind them. It was just her and Jack and the Doctors now.

"No! It's cool!" their voices contradicting her. Lily rolled her eyes-another loud bang-

"Doctor, are you sure the other TARDIS will work?" Jack asked, gun raised as if in defence. The Doctors nodded. Thankfully however, this time only the tenth Doctor spoke.

"Yes...well, it may be a little rusty. It's been out for ten years-"

"Knew it!" Lily grinned, laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

"Right...okay, Jack, I'll need you to turn on the TARDIS. Just press the wibbly blue button. Got it?"

Jack nodded. "What about you guys? How are you going to...will you be alright?"

The tenth Doctor grinned. "Oh you know me. Never one to stay completely out of trouble."

"That's reassuring."

"Ha!" The Doctors ran out, turning left. They both brought out their sonic screwdrivers. They glanced at each other for a second, grinned, and shouted together at the same time two very different things: The eleventh Doctor shouted madly "Geronimo!" while the tenth yelled "Alonsy!" Lily couldn't help but smile. Then they ran off, out of sight. She sighed. She really did hope that they would be alright and return unscathed to her. Jack closed the doors and turned to her.

"Right. I have absolutely no idea how to turn on a TARDIS. the wibbly blue button? You're a companion of his, yeah?" Lily nodded. "Do you know anything about the TARDIS?" Lily started to shake her head, watching the disappointment reach Jack's eyes, but suddenly she jumped up, grinning.

"OH! Yeah, I think I might know a way."

"Great. How?"

"Hermione Granger is our key. She seems to know a lot. Come on," Lily ran to the other TARDIS and ran into pitch blackness. Luckily, someone had been thoughtful enough to bring a flashlight. On Gwen's gun there seemed to be some kind of light switch thing.

"Hermione?" Lily called out, hoping Hermione knew what she wanted to know.

"Yes?" came her small voice.

"I need your help. Do you know how to turn a TARDIS on?" A moment of silence...then-

"YES!" her voice reverberated all over the room's walls, making her voice echo and rise an octave. "Sorry." Lily could distintly hear some noise of rustling, then some banging; Luckily, no cursing. A moment later, the TARDIS lights shined on, and the heat started blowing in (it had been rather cold).

"Thanks, Hermione. I can see why Harry is your friend..."

"Not anymore..." Hermione mumbled, voice thick. Lily looked at her in sympathy and was about to go and hug her when she was distracted by Jack, who began speaking directly to her.

"Okay. Here's the thing: before we you know, all start concocting up some master plan to...do something realy cool and highly dangerous, first, I'd like to know your name, marital status, whether you're available or not etc. Things like that." he grinned at her, blue eyes seductive and shining. Even with her love toward the Doctors, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous around this guy.

"Are...are you hitting on me?"

"Would a guy NOT hitting on you do this?" Jack leaned down and planted his lips on hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss, mind you. It was passionate kiss-one that made her feel very giddy and warm inside. When he pulled away laughing at her rosy cheeks, Lily stammered, trying to speak.

"Er...yeah...Okay...um..."

"Jack, do you really think this is the right time for this?" Gwen sighed in exasperation, sitting next to Rose on the couch. Jack winked at Lily and replied "Of course it is. No plan, no Doctor, no way to work the TARDIS-what can we do? There's always sex and kissing." Now Lily really WAS blushing. Both Rose and Gwen groaned-they seemed to be getting along fine.

"You're bold." Lily managed to say, voice heavy from his kiss. She was shocked-she had never seen or heard of a man this bold. He was even more bolder than the Doctor.

"Yes I am. I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he winked at her again. "So your name. Full name. Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Uh...er...umph...er...okay. M-my name is Lily Evans and I'm a witch-"

"A witch? Hmm...never really met one before. Okay..."

"Wait a minute. I'm a witch."

"Yes. You just told me that,"

"I know! But...I'm a witch! Meaning...oh! Why is it when I'm with the Doctor I always manage to forget about my wand. Hang on. I don't have it! Ugh. That Kovarian woman must have taken it. Damn."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was held prisoner against my will for ten years..." Jack's eyebrows lifted in surprise, but oddly enough he didn't question her further.

The image of the baby that had been beside her in the crib-that was Harry. She now knew. Her son. But she had seen Earth get destroyed with her son and all those poor students at Hogwarts...every one of them...but was it possible for her son to still be alive? Harry? Could Kovarian be keeping Harry, for some use...she remembered some talk of a secret weapon. Maybe Harry was the key...of course she'd have to tell James- Lily sucked in a breath. James. He was dead. Earth was no longer. James. And all her family. And friends. Why hadn't it hit her sooner? Lily wanted to collapse to the ground and weep but she had to be strong. If she was indeed a mother and her son was in danger, than she just had to focus on that at the moment. Not dwell on something she couldn't fix.

"Lily? You alright?" Jack asked, touching her arm. Lily nodded, sighing. She glanced up at Jack.

"Why are you here anyway? The Doctor asked that. You didn't answer him. Come on. Spit it out." She crossed her arms, leaning on one leg, hip standing out. Jack's eyes rested on her curves for the briefest of moments before he spoke and made eye contact with her again.

"Gwen and I recieved a message at the Torchwood Hub-"

"What's Torchwood?"

"A secret, well, used to be, a secret institute where we'd deal with mainly extraterrestrial incidents. There used to be more of us but...yeah. Anyway, we recieved a message at our new base, Torchwood 5 hub and the message was asking for help. Or...so we thought. Turns out, When we arrived, we found that Midnight's atmosphere had changed completely-reflecting how Earth's had been. So many creatures roamed the place. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Until of course, the bombing."

"Bombing?"

"Yeah." Jack leaned toward her, so that their noses were practically touching-Lily really had to stay away from him. But it was so hard-he was so attractive. Physically at least. Her heart lied elsewhere, and it would make matters worse if her heart decided to move in with Jack's. "Exactly. Midnight...something is at work here. Something evil. Gwen and I felt it-it's in the air." Lily thought about his words...something evil at work...She remembered the Doctor telling everyone right before he was shot that some of his old enemies would be returning. How he knew just from letters out of word, she had no clue. But she had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot more messy. If Kovarian was complicated...well, whatever was out there in Midnight was something she did not under any circumstances want to face.


	13. Death and Daleks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER. THERE. HAPPY?**

**A/N: I know I said ealier to a reader about the Doctor being too late for Lily wasn't going to happen. But...there are some things that just NEED to happen. **

**Kindly Read and review:) P.S: CHAPTERS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS**

Lily had wanted to go out there and find the Doctors and tell them about this whole 'bombing business' but Jack had stopped her. If there were two Doctors together out there, fighting against whatever was out there in Midnight then they were bound to be fine. His logic seemed to make sense.

"So...what do we do now?" Lily sighed, leaning against the TARDIS console. "I mean, do we really just sit here and wait for them and hope everythings fine or do what the Doctor's companions always do: disobeying his orders and following him?" There was silence for a moment then Rose and Jack replied at the same time in set voices "We stay here."

"But-"

"Two Doctors," Rose said to Lily, understanding her feelings. She was in love with the Doctor also. "In any other situation we would definitely be doing what you're suggesting but now...well, everythings different. Two Doctors. Midnight having habitable air."

Lily sighed again, just itching to go outside. It wasn't just because of the Doctors. It was also because there was a whole new planet-she had only seen one so far. She wanted to see another.

"Okay. So, we stay. While we're 'waiting'," Lily made air quotations, feeling it was relevent, "what do you guys propose we do to pass the time?"

Everyone shrugged. Jack grinned at Lily wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Well... you and I could take a bedroom, there's bound to be some bedrooms in here and-"

"Nope. As much as I'd love to do that," Lily put as much sarcasm in her voice as possible, "My heart lies elsewhere. Sorry, Captain." Lily gave him a mock salute. Jack shook his head, sighing.

"You're missing out on a lot."

"No. Not really," Gwen laughed, Welsh accent standing out. Lily smiled at her.

"So, you and Jack. Have you guys ever-"

"Oh no! God no! No...he's more of my best friend actually." Gwen rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Oh. Yeah. Best friends. The best."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Um...a long time, if I think about it..." Gwen's eyes took on a thoughtful look. She was trying to remember how many years it had been since her first encounter with Jack and Torchwood. _God... That certainly was a while ago._ She thought, smiling to herself.

"What about you Rose? You seem to know Jack quite well."

"Yeah. Met him a while back. Back with a whole other Doctor."

"Yeah, the ninth, if I am correct?" Hermione spoke for the first time in a while. Again, Lily had forgotten about her.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Hermione blushed. "Hogwarts keeps records of the Doctor's travels. He is, of course, the last of his kind. Fascinating race. The headmaster of the school met him once. Found him extremely like himself yet...so different and mad."

"Hogwarts?" Jack mused. "Isn't that the name of a flower?"

"Yes. Actually, Hogwarts is named after it. Well, was." Hermione looked down, trying to fight back tears. Lily went to her, touching her shoulders sympathetically.

"Hey," Lily whispered softly, trying to sound as gentle as possible, "This is just a flux in time. We'll get everything sorted out. You'll see Your friends and family again."

"And you'll see Harry again."

"Yes. Precisely." Lily was a little uncomfortable in the fact of Harry being her son. In some future reality he probably was yeah, but was she really dead in the future? Had she abadoned her son to fend for himself in the wizarding community? What about the baby? Why had Madame Kovarian tell her that Harry was going to be a weapon? All these questions roamed inside her mind, threatening to turn her mad. She had a son. Obviously with James, by the last name. But what happened with her and the Doctor? Would their travels together come to an end? Would she never see him again?

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily looked up, interrupted from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I was just asking if you really were a witch. Young Hermione here, says you are. Is that true?"

"Yes, Jack, of course it's true! Witch and proud!" Lily grinned.

"Brilliant," Jack returned the grin. "Know any good spells?"

"Yes, actually. But I don't have my wand at the moment. It was taken by Madame Kovarian-"

"Hang on. Did you just say Madame Kovarian?"

"Yeah. She was the one who held me against my will for ten years. Ten years! Can you believe that?" Jack's face turned pale.

"Held you against your will for ten years? Oh god..."

"I'm fine now! Look at me! I've returned!" Everyone noticed the paleness of Jack's face.

"Jack? What is it? What's wrong?" Gwen asked, obviously concerned.

"I...Lily...Madame Kovarian...she returned you? Just like that?"

"I guess..."

"No...No. Aw, no. Listen to me, Lily. You're in danger. I've encountered Madame Kovarian beore. Killed me mercilessly hundreds of times. She's not one to let someone go for no reason. She's planned something. Letting you go is part of the plan. Oh God, Lily. You're in utter danger."

"But...I don't understand. Wouldn't I be in danger held captive?" Jack shook his head.

"No...It's much worse than that. So much worse. Lily, I have a feeling that the goings on of Midnight are of her doing not just of the Doctor's enemies. I-" before Jack could finish his sentence, both Doctors ran in, and the eleventh stabbed Lily in the chest. Everyone ran forward yelling "Doctor!"

"Stay back! Just stay back." the tenth held his hand forward, blocking them all. "This isn't our Lily."

Lily could feel the pain of the wound. It was horrible. Her green eyes locked onto the Doctor's eyes, the obvious question in them. _Why? _She had no more time left for anything else. With a final breath, she was gone. Just like that. Her life gone in an instant.

[Doctor's POV]

He could hear all their protests and cries of shock.

"What do you mean, she's not our Lily? Of course she is! And...and you've killed her. You've killed Harry's mum. You KILLED HER!" Hermione screeched, lashing forward. Jack held her back.

"Doctor, you better explain." His voice was definitely set.

"Oh, I will in good time. But first, we've got to leave. Now. Doctor-"

"Already on it." The tenth Doctor yelled from the console, preparing to fly the TARDIS.

A loud 'bang' could be heard from outside. And then suddenly the TARDIS was shaking. Everyone was flown off their feet, landing hard on their backs on the floor.

"DOCTOR! Hurry! We can't let them catch up with us!" The eleventh yelled to the tenth, face contorted in panic. Everyone else's was too. They all were shouting, in a rage. demanding to know 'what the bloody hell was going on' and such. They all were so busy questioning the Doctor, that they hadn't noticed Lily's body fading away into nothing.

Another loud bang.

"DOCTOR!"

"I know! I know!" The tenth ran around, desperately trying to get them all out of there. Jack stared at him. Something obviously had gone wrong when they had ran off. But what exactly? Suddenly, something unimaginable happened. One of the enemies the Doctor had been talking about in the message, had returned. Of course, that was inevitable, but still. To him, they were the worst.

"_EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE!"_ Their voices reverberated all over, shattering Jack's courage. They were doomed. Hermione cried out in fear, knowing the same.

"It's not working! The console it-" The tenth Doctor was interruped when the doors crashed open and suddenly he found himself shot. He fell, gasping.

"_EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE!" _Those foul, loathsome beings had found them. Nothing would save them. They were doomed.


	14. The End of the Beginning of Everything

**The End of Time.**

_I stood in the portals of the future, Where all will shortly tread:  
>Before was the living eternity,<br>But backward old time was dead.  
>I looked for my friend in the spirit<br>Where my friends in the flesh were seen,  
>And the graves of the Spirit were open,<br>But the graves of the flesh were green. _

_ I looked again in a vision__. We look for the living behind us,  
>We look for the dead on before,<br>But this is not so in the future,  
>Where time shall be no more;<br>For the open represents the immortal,  
>While the green with gloom o'ercast;<br>Open the graves of the spiritual,  
>But green the graves of the past. Before is the living angel,<br>Behind is the work of sin;  
>Forward the joy of living,<br>Backward where joys begin;  
>Live for the living in spirit,<br>Die for the dead with time,  
>For the end of time is the beginning,<br>Where life will be sublime. _

_ I stood in the portals of heaven  
>And looked backward on the earth:<br>I saw the place of my nativity,  
>I saw the place of my birth;<br>I look again at the graves of the slain,  
>Alas, old time had died,<br>And I without pain was born again  
>And eternity stood at my side. <em>

This sad poem resounded in the Doctor's head. It had been written by some commoner on the eighteenth century named 'James S. Jennings'. Of course, he wasn't just some commoner. He had been a really great friend to the Doctor. But alas, now, he was dead. The Doctor winced when he tried to move-he thought the pain would be over by now but of course it wasn't. It was all part of the 'Great Plan' of the Master. Great plan. Ha!

The End of Time really had come. Everything was even more messed up than it was before. Gwen, Rose, his tenth self and Hermione were dead...Jack was to be tormented for all of eternity. Well, for what was left of it anyway. And Lily...lovely Lily...If he closed his eyes, he could picture her strikingly beautiful green eyes. But he always tried to keep them open. Lily wasn't dead, but he'd rather she was. He cried out in pain when the knife struck him yet again-he didn't know how long he would last. But he knew that if he died, the universe did also.

[Lily's POV]

Lily knew she was no longer a 'friend' to the Doctor. She didn't think she ever was. Love. That was so complicated. It made people do stupid things in the name of it. Love was what had made Lily do the very thing that caused the Doctor's hatred towards her.

[flashback]

_"Lily! No. NO! DON'T DO IT! I'm telling you don't-"_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I have to."_

_"No, you don't. Listen to me, you have a choice-"_

_"Silence, Doctor. God, you're such a...what's the word...I dunno...commanding character. Telling everyone what to do, where to go. It's amazing you've had any friends at all." The Master laughed, holding Lily's hand. "I was always the more popular with women. It's no wonder she chose me."_

_"I had to. Otherwise you would've killed him. You know exactly how to kill Time-lords." Lily's teeth was set. What she really wanted to do with him was punch him in the face, pull out her wand and give him the most lethal of hexes. But of course she couldn't. If she did, Jack's and the Doctor's lives were in jeoparody. _

_"True. But come on. It's not hard to resist my charms," the Master grinned manically. Lily forced a smile. She didn't want the Doctor dying. She loved him too much. _

_"Doctor...Doctor...Doctor. I'm afraid you can't be the hero today. Take him away to the dungeons!" he commanded, voice loud. When the Doctor was dragged away, much to the pain of Lily, the Master added in a small voice "I've always wanted to say that!"_

[present]

Lily bowed her head in her hands, wanting to weep. She couldn't though. Not ever.

"Love?" his voice drifted to her, like a bird's song on a clear morning.

"Yes?" Lily said tiredly. No...she didn't want to deal with him just yet. He came up behind her, kissing her cheek.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled, leaning against her romantically. Lily smiled, exclaiming "Really? Wow. That...was fast."

"I know. I was thinking I could take you to that honeymoon planet we went on a couple years ago...D'you know the one?" he kissed her neck lovingly, hugging her hips from behind.

"Yeah, I remember it. The one with the red sand, yeah?" The Master nodded.

"That's the one. I dunno, though. What do you think?"

"It sounds great."

"Okay, so we're going then. I'll have to make arrangements with the Dream Lord-ugh, terrible I know, but before I do that, though, how about we..." he gestured to the bed in the room. Inside, Lily was screaming. She really was. But on the outside, she grinned enthusiastically, pulling at his shirt collar seductively. Oh, the things a woman had to do for her loved one. She was a changed woman. Stronger. So much stronger. She could endure almost anything-just not the Doctor's death. Anything but that. The Master kissed her, fingers running through her hair. Lily sighed, leaning against him. She hated this, these moments but anything to keep the Doctor alive was worth it. As the Master kissed her, and did other things, Lily couldn'tr help but think of her love for the Doctor a curse. Ever since she'd known she'd loved him, things seemed to take a wrong turn for her. All her friends and family were dead. She didn't blame the Doctor though; she never could. Instead, Lily blamed herself. If she didn't love the Doctor, maybe things would be easier. But things weren't. Instead, they were exactly the opposite. Everything seemed to be that nothing would get better. Her child was with Madame Kovarian, being turned into some kind of weapon, Hermione was dead...the poor girl. Gwen was dead...Gwen. When Lily witnessed Gwen's death, Gwen became her hero. She was so strong. It was just so inspirational. The Doctor's death, the tenth Doctor...that almost killed her. Lily knew it wasn't he who she had falling in love with at first, but he was the one she came to love eventually. The tenth Doctor. Jack was somewhere off being tortured...the only one she had was the eleventh Doctor but she may have been dead to him for all the response she got out of him when she visited him.

It was like the End of Time had come. The end of everything. The end of the beginning. The end of relationships... Nothing was right. The Master had complete control of all the cosmos...and what was worse, was that she had been claimed as his wife. Lily was in misery. She probably would be for the rest of her existence.

If her day had been bad before, it certainly was pretty horrible now. Lily couldn't believe it. No. It was NOT possible. But they had participated in the interc-No!

Lily Evans stood out in the sand, watching the waves. The Master had taken her, as he promised to the very planet they had honeymooned in. She paced the familar sand, feeling its warmth tickle her toes. She looked out into the sunset, finally letting the news sink in. She was pregnant. Pregnant with that awful Time-Lord's child. The Master. He was going to be a father.

"Hey love!" he laughed cheerily, walking up to her in the sand, barefoot. He wrapped his arms around her, mouth pressed against hers.

"How is the lovely Mrs. Master?" Lily groaned.

"Oh, please don't call me that. It sounds-"

"Weird I know. But hey, isn't weird good nowadays? We live in a weird universe. Might as well _be _weird." His arm was slung around her shoulder. No matter how much she detested that arm that was around her, Lily couldn't help but feel comforted. Just a bit. At least she had someone who loved her. Well, if someone could call what the Master felt for her, love.

"I suppose," she mumbled, still staring at the setting sun.

"What is it?" he demanded, making sure to stand right in front of her, to get the better of her attention. She shook her head.

"Nothing," As if she would tell _him. _

"Something's wrong. Why don't you go on and tell me already? I want to know." Lily's head shook. "Please?" His voice had gone softer, and he had become dangerously close to her. "Please?" Lily took an intake of breath. She couldn't help it. She may have been in a reluctant marriage, but she still was a woman. Lily Evans could still feel nervous when a man would touch her, or even simply stand close to her. Plus, it didn't help that the Master had really nice eyes. When he wanted something, it was more than likely he'd get it. Lily tried to fight the Master's control that was coming over her, and almost won but lost when the Master kissed her, and she kissed him back to her own disbelief. After a passionate kiss that left her breathless, Lily answered "I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for him to comprehend what she had just confessed.

"W-what?"

"You heard."

"But...You...pregnant? But...how?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, when two people feel strongly attracted to one another, they participate in this-"

"I know, I know. But..." There was a long silence, which ended in another kiss. (She was now so used to his kisses that it was almost automatic now when he kissed her) They had both ended up on the sand, and the Master had gotten as far as taking off his shirt when he realized again that she was pregnant. Another silence ensued and then-

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! HA! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he jumped up, and did a little happy dance, laughing. "You're pregnant. Wait. But that means...another time-lord is on the way..." he stopped laughing immediately.

"I won't be the only Time-lord anymore! Well, besides the Doctor but still. That...doesn't quite count...Pregnant!" The Master wrapped Lily in a hug. His hands rubbed her back as he held her.

"Yes...you're going to be a father. And I...a mother." _Apparently for the second time._ She added in her thoughts. The Master chirped about what he was going to do for the year she'd be pregnant (Time-lord fetus's took longer to develope than Humans') and how he planned to be the best father in the universe.

Lily had no idea what to do. She almost regretted her choices at times...this was one of those times. Pregnant with a Time-lord's baby. And it wasn't even the Doctor's; it was in fact his enemy's. Could life get any more complicated?

Apparently it could for when the Master had gone out to share the news to all of his 'friends' a woman with very wild hair appeared right in front of Lily as she walked back to the beach house they were staying in.

"Hello Sweetie," was what the woman had said before taking her arm and transporting her to a place she thought she'd never see again.

Once she had stopped feeling sick, Lily turned to the woman who had taken her and crossed her arms.

"Where the hell am I? What did you do? Who are you?" The woman smiled.

"Oh...Let's just say I'm an old friend of the Doctor's. You can call River Song. Profressor River Song to be exact. I've rescued you."

"Why?"

"You could learn to be a bit more grateful!" 'River Song' laughed.

"Oh, excuse me if I'm a bit ungrateful. I just told the man I absolutely hate that I'm pregnant with _his _child. Things aren't so great at the moment for-"

"You're pregnant? With the Master's child? Oh...this is not good. Makes things a bit more complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"But I like a challenge." River grinned, turning away, walking to an old desk, piled high with books.

"You still haven't answered my question," Lily walked over to the desk, crossing her arms. "Where are we?" River smiled. Lily knew exactly where she was, but needed confirmation.

"Earth. Well, what's left of it anyway." She flipped through some of the papers, eyes scanning them.

"Earth? But I was told it-"

"Was destroyed? Yeah, it was. Along with the human race." There was an edge to the tone in her voice. "But no matter. We can fix this. We just need the Doctor."

"I hate to burst your bubble but the Doctor is being held prisoner in the planet Midnight by countless Daleks, Sontarans...All of his enemies. If we are to rescue him-"

"I didn't say anything about rescuing." River's eyes met Lily's. They felt oddly familar...like she was someone Lily was supposed to know. "We are gonna go and kill the Doctor." A moment of silence struck the warehouse-like room. Kill the Doctor? What?

"But...No. We can't. I've sacrificed all that I've known just to keep him alive. If we kill him...if we kill him, It'd all be for nothing." Tears welled up in her eyes, at the situation she had put herself in. Everything was wrong-it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Oh yes, we are. We have to. Listen," River handed Lily some papers. "Just read this, okay? You'll catch on to what I'm saying." Reluctantly, Lily forced my eyes onto the paper.

"It doesn't say anything. It's just a bunch of scribbles! It-" She stopped short when her eyes glazed over it a second time. Suddenly, everything seemed to be tilted as if she had just been woken from a dream. Lily looked at River again. She was speechless. River smiled a grim smile.

"You see? We _can _do it. It's all just a matter of principle."

"But River, you do know what this means, yeah?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you know what will happen to me. And time."

"Yes," she breathed, looking away.

"The end of time itself, if this goes wrong. And there's no going back from that...Oh God," Lily's head went into her hands. She didn't sob-she was a different woman now. Stronger. But this...what River was planning...how on earth could they pull it off? It was almost impossible! Lily felt River's hands on her back. She was comforting her.

"Shhh...I'm not going to say It's going to be alright. We know how that'll end. But what I will say is this: Lily, this is an opportunity. If this all works out, you'll be a different person. None of this would have happened to you. You will no longer be pregnant. You'll get to live a completely normal life."

"How do I know if I want to even live a nomal life? Maybe I-"

"Listen to me, Lily Evans. I know that you don't want to, but you have to. It will be for your own good. You love the Doctor, don't you?" Lily nodded. "Then you know why you have to do this. I hate to say it but...When a companion falls in love with the Doctor, it almost never works out. Actually, scratch that. It never works out. Sooner or later you'll die, leaving him broken hearted...It's best for you both, you know." River Song was right. No matter how much Lily loved the Doctor, in the end, the love she had for him would doom them both. In this case, it was quite literal.

As Lily held her face in her hands, feeling absolutely miserable, she wondered how life would be like if she was completely normal. No longer the time travelling witch she was. Just a normal human muggle. To be honest, it did sound nice. After a long time of suffering because of her love, maybe if she simply forgot, things would get better.

Lily suddenly wretched, knowing fully why she was wretching. The fetus inside her. A fetus, that would grow someday into a baby. Lily sighed. But if what River said was true, then she would lose the baby. Did she really want that? After some debate, Lily decided she didn't want the baby to go. It didn't matter whose it was, who the father was-she didn't have a chance to raise her son, Harry. With this newfound pregnancy, she had a second shot at motherhood. As River began planning on their moves, Lily was also planning something of her own.


	15. A Time Lord Thing

**DISCLAIMER: I HATE DOING THESE. HONESTLY, I DO. OKAY, I DO NOT OWN HP OR DW. THERE. **

[Doctor's POV]

He had heard many poems of death before and none of them ended well. Pain and suffering were two things that were not foreign to him-if a person had lived as long as him, then that person would understand some of the choices the Doctor had to make in the past. But it was in the past-the past no longer mattered. What mattered was that he _needed _to die-of course, the Master wasn't about to let that happen. No, he'd let the Doctor suffer yeah, but never die. He knew what would happen.

"Excuse me...Can I get a bit of water?" he said, wincing in pain. In the normal universe where everything 'made sense', he should have regenerated by now. Unfortunately, the Daleks had developed this syrum that prevented it-it allowed for the wounds to heal, but stopped the entire process of regeneration. His guard-one of the Daleks- turned to face him and answered "_**That is not relevent. You were brought here to suffer-water would sustain you."**_

"Obviously," he panted. "But come one. Just one drop?" He knew the Dalek would not help him-Ha! It was ridiculous to even think that the Dalek would. Daleks. The Doctor often wondered how things would be today, if events on Skaro all those years ago with Ian and Barbara and Susan had gone differently. Perhaps they wouldn't have been enemies? The Doctor dismissed the idea, the possibility Time-Lords and Daleks co-existing. It was entirely impossible. Entirely.

The Doctor hung his head out of weariness, wanting it all to end already. He, of course, had tried to kill himself many times but the contraptions in his cell prevented him from doing it. The contraptions were obviously constructed by the very genius-like Master. If only the Master had been good, seen things differently. As if on cue, there was a loud bang from the floor above and a minute later, the Master stood angrily outside the Doctor's cell.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned weakly, lifting his head to see his old 'friend'. The Master had not changed since the last time the Doctor had seen him. Of course how could he have, when he had perished with the rest of the Time-lords?

"Hi." The Master's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Where is Lily?" he demanded, pacing to and fro. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to ask it twice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The Doctor really had no clue.

"Where is Lily?" The Doctor smiled. "What are you smiling at? What is it? Tell me."

"It's just...Well, you said you weren't going to ask twice and yet...you asked twice." The Master growled.

"I have NO time for this! Where is Lily?" The Doctor's smile disappeared immediately. What? Lily?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You obviously had Lily taken from me, had help from the outside. Come on now, spit it out. _Where is my wife?"_ The word 'wife' sent daggers to both his hearts-the familar pain that came whenever he heard the despicable word. The word that reminded him daily that Lily no longer was his-he didn't think she ever was.

Ever since Lily had chosen to marry the Master, the Doctor had had loads of time to think. He realized that he had loved her-his past self did, yes, he knew that, but he didn't think his present self did. Not in the way the tenth Doctor loved her. The Doctor knew he had feelings for Lily but he had mistaked them for simple friendly feelings. Nothing romantic. It wasn't until he had lost her that he realized just how much she meant to him. She meant so much to him.. It literally caused him physical pain. It wasn't the same thing with Rose-he had loved Rose, yes, but knew he had moved on from her. When Lily had been left on that ship all those years ago with Madame Kovarian and those vampires, The Doctor had had a chance with Rose. He took it, and for ten long years it had been rather enjoyable (save for the pang of missing Lily) but the return of her had made his relationship with Rose change. They no longer were a loving couple, but only degraded down to best friends.

Lily was special. She really was. It was funny how it only took him to lose her to realize how strongly he felt for her.

Every night, when he'd close his eyes and drift asleep, he'd dream of Lily, dream of the possibilities they could've had together. But those dreams were shattered the day Lily married the Master. They were forever gone; he was doomed to be forever alone.

"Well?" The Doctor suddenly was snapped back to reality, or rather, back to what seemed to be reality.

"I'm sorry. I still have no idea what you mean." Their eyes locked together for one long and intense moment. Finally, after what felt like hours, did the Master break their locked gazes.

"Very well. I shall have to clue you in to the recent going ons. Story time!" The Master went back to pacing-the Doctor could very distinctly see his wedding ring glinting in the dim light of the dungeon room. (The Master was very old fashioned nowadays, to use an actual dungeon room) Another awful pang.

"Though you'll be shocked," the Master made a funny hand gesture to symbolise shock. "at some parts of the story."

"Four hours ago, my _wife,_ Lily Evans disappeared."

"She can't have disappeared! I mean, don't you control-"

"the whole universe? Yes, yes, I do. But, the thing here Doctor is that the fact remains: she did disappear. Quite literally. I had only gone for a few minutes to tell friends of the wonderful news-"

"News?" The Master turned to face the Doctor, eyebrows raised.

"You haven't heard? Thought it'd be all around by now. Lily's pregnant with my child you see. Now, if you could let me continue with the-"

"Hold on. Did you just say that Lily's pregnant? With your child?" he exclaimed, jumping out from his chair, earning an electrical shock from one of the contraptions. He sat back down, quite reluctantly and grumpily.

"Yes, she's pregnant, and yes with my child. Don't need to get upset over it. It's wonderful news!" The Master grinned manically, knowing very well why the Doctor was so upset. Pregnant? Lily Evans pregnant? No...it couldn't be! Why would she...How could she? Wait a moment...

"Lily's pregnant! That means...it's likely another Time-lord is on the way!" The Doctor exclaimed, eyes wide. The Master nodded.

"Precisely. That is why this is brilliant news, and it is also why I'm bloody furious with the disappearance of the mother of my child!" The Doctor began to think-if Lily disappeared, it could only mean one thing-someone was on _his _side. Someone on the outside was helping him. It only made sense. No one else would dare try to capture Lily Evans. But the question was: Who?

[Lily's POV and RIVER'S POV-some]

_'Oh God,' _she thought, clutching her swollen belly. _'How can it be possible?' _Lily Evans had gone to sleep on a nearby couch that River kept from long ago Earthan (was that even a word?) days and had woken up to find that she was nearly 7 months pregnant! How she knew she was 7 months pregnant was a mystery. Perhaps it was just instinct? Whatever it was, it sure as heck scared the hell out of Lily.

"RIVER!" she screamed, panicking. "Come quick!"

"What is it? Has the Jammer stopped working-" River ran to her, looking anxious. When she saw Lily's swollen belly, she groaned.

"Oh no...I completely forgot! Of course-"

"Of course what?" Lily demanded angrily. If she really was 7 months pregnant, she had missed 7 months of pre-motherhood. 7 months of preparation for motherhood out the window.

"I...well..." River began, glancing at her stomach. It was huge-she was a cow! Was she big!

"Explain! Now!" Lily's hands were on her stomach, feeling the impossibility of its size.

"Blimey...I-I mean we, are in a different time-stream. Since the collapse of reality, different time-streams have been running all over the universe. This one...moves forward pretty quickly." Lily shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot. But no matter-"

"YOU FORGOT?" She shrieked in fury, sitting up on the couch, ready to slap River. River backed away, hands raised.

"Yes, but it's alright. It doesn't matter-"

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?" Lily jumped up, advancing toward River. Normally, her old self would take it in stride, calmly. But not today. Probably not ever again-Lily was a changed woman-emotionally and physically. There was no going back. Not for her.

"Look Lily, just stop. This is not good for the baby. Ever hear of too much stress can kill a child during pregnancy?" River's words made Lily gasp. She collapsed onto the couch, blushing. How could she have forgotten? She was putting her own child at risk! Lily took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down.

"That's it...There, sweetie. Feel better?" Lily nodded, closing her eyes.

"I really did forget. I had other things on my mind. And you know Lily, it really doesn't matter in the end."

"Don't you dare-"

"No. Really. It doesn't. I'm sorry to be harsh, but it's true. If all goes well, the universe will go back to the way it originally was along with everything else. You'd no longer be pregnant." Lily sighed. She knew the plan, and she knew what would happen if it all went well. That was why she couldn't let it go through. She didn't want to lose her baby-if it meant having the Master in control for all eternity, then so be it.

There was silence for a few moments-both women had thoughts of the Doctor on their minds, though each didn't know what the other was thinking. Lily wanted the Doctor to be there right beside her, laughing with her. Some part of her wanted him to be the father-she thought it'd be magical to have a family with the man she loved, though the Doctor didn't quite match the description of 'man' or even 'father'.

River was thinking some pretty dark thoughts-all she had on her mind was to kill the Doctor-she couldn't do the job she needed to fulfill without Lily. That was the only reason why she had taken her from that awful honeymoon planet. Ugh. Talk about cheesy. Madame Kovarian wanted the job to be done quickly-River knew it'd be an easy job. The Doctor would be willing. She knew he thought that if he died, everything would right itself again. But it wasn't quite that simple: Normally it would but Madame Kovarian had planned for something like this to happen for a long time. Even before she died, in that other time-line. Of course, with the universe being in a flux, she'd have to deal with the Doctor's old enemies returning but that proved to be rather helpful than problematic in her planning.

River really didn't like the way Lily looked when she said 'Doctor'. She'd get this odd expression on her face...almost loving. River hated it. She didn't despise the girl for loving the Doctor, in fact, he was very easy to love, but...he was hers. They were married. Okay, not legally but come on. Who cared for legal things?

"Ow, ow, ow. What's happening?" Lily suddenly exclaimed, clutching her belly. "Ouch!"

"Relax. It's only the baby kicking. With the baby sharing some time-lord characteristics, I think we can assume that when it kicks-" Lily cried out again. "it'll be more intense." she finished. Lily looked down at her stomach again, still obviously perplexed by the genuine size of it.

She laughed. "This is...this is...wow. I always wondered what pregnancy was like..." Lily took on a thoughtful expression. "Though I don't think I can truthfully say I imagined it quite like this. Seven months pregnant in a matter of hours..." she sighed, leaning against the couch, slouching. River looked on at her, wondering how Lily Evans could live with herself. The baby obviously wasn't the Doctors. As far as she knew, he never had sex if he coud help it. She had tried talking him into it, then later seducing him but still, no budge. River sighed. She had no idea how she was going to put her plan into action without raising Lily's suspicions. Normally, she wouldn't plan something behind someone's back-especially as someone as nice as Lily Evans- she wasn't that type of person. River Song was many things but never _that. _Unfortunately, things had changed. The Doctor certainly had changed. River glanced at Lily, to see her rubbing her very big belly awkwardly. River's eyebrows furrowed. Seven months pregnant? How could she be seven months pregnant?

Taking out her scanner, she pressed a small blue button, pointing it at Lily's belly and was surprised to find that Lily really was seven months pregnant. But...she shouldn't be that big at seven months! Unless...

"Oh."

"What 'oh'?" Lily was staring at River now.

"Nothing."

"Were you...what is that thing?" Lily pointed to the scanner in River's hand-there was a second of silence.

"Okay. I was pointing this," she held up the scanner. "at you. It turns out...you're not pregnant with just one child but two. You're pregnant with twins."

Lily simply stared at River. What? Twins? What? Her eyes lowered until the giant bulge that was her belly was within sight. She observed it for a couple of minutes, watching it rise and lower in the process of breathing. Twins...Suddenly, Lily was grinning. It was beautiful news! Twins! She was having twins! She couldn't articulate how ecstatic she was at the news. The joy of it...was simply astonishing.

With her mind full of wonderous thoughts of her children, she didn't notice at first her belly glowing.

"This is..wow. River! Twins! Twins! I'm having twins!" she shrieked in happiness, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lily..."

"Twins!"

"Lily..."

"Oh my God! What's going to happen when...maybe if we stay here a bit longer...or go to a different time stream, one that's-"

"LILY!"

"Hmm?" Lily smiled at River, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on her face.

"River? Are you alright? What's..." And _that _was when she noticed the glowing. Even under the fabric of her shirt, the glowing was bright. A brilliant golden light slowly was getting brighter and brighter. It was the same light Lily had seen when the Doctor almost regenerated.

"River? What's happening? RIVER!" Terror was over her now. What was happening to her unborn children? Why was her stomach glowng?

"RIVER!"

"I...I...I'm sorry, sweetie," was the only words muttered by the great River Song, as she backed away from Lily. The glowing kept on getting brighter...and it seemed that it would never cease. Lily clutched her stomach, eyes shut tight. Whatever was happening, she was sure it was some sort of 'Time-Lord thing'.


	16. AD

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I..., well... there's not really a reason for the unexpected hiatus. Um... This one is a short one, But I promise the next one will be longer, and perhaps, even better. I need to shake out those hands, and renew my old, and rustic ideas with fresh and bright ones. Read on!**

**P.s This chapter may arouse even more questions. Don't worry. I'll answer them.**

**Eventually. **

_Previously..._

_( ch. 1) And then he counted to ten, turned around four times and looked at the result on the screen to see where he was heading next._

_"Earth. Huh. Not very surprising. Typical actually. It was at random so I guess I should- Whoa!" The TARDIS suddenly started shaking and spinning. The Doctor held on to the rail for dear life, grinning and yelling "Aha! Finally! Some action! Whooo!" He knew it was recklace to not bother stopping whatever what was happening-but that was the whole point of 'Reckless Randomiser'. He had to either do or go to someplace reckless, and pick the thing or place at random. He certainly was doing something reckless._

_While the TARDIS spun, jerked, flipped, shook, and did almost anything a TARDIS can do, when it's plummeting towards a planet, the Doctor felt relieved. Relieved that he had a distraction from his lonliness, from Rose; so it was with great relief and excitement that he let the TARDIS plummet toward the earth, almost like the time he regenerated into his 11th incaration, his present self, and had landed in Amelia Pond's backyard. The good old days. He sometimes liked to live them again. Especially the 'Plummeting toward danger' parts. Classic._

_"WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" The Doctor yelled crazily, when the TARDIS finally landed with a great big and loud "Boom!"_

_(ch.2) "Knew you couldn't refuse, Lily Evans. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Don't know why people keep getting freaked out about it. Nothing that extraordinary. You'll get used to it. Now, where do you want to go? 'Cause you can go almost anywhere at anytime. You are going to LOVE travelling with me in the TARDIS!"_

_(ch. 3) The Doctor watched with some amusement as Lily Evans walked all around the TARDIS, looking amazed._

_"B-but... this is impossible! How can it be bigger on the inside?" She exclaimed, laughing._

_"Oh, that's an easy question to answer. You see, the reason it's bigger on the inside is-"_

_"Magic, right? Some spell must have been cast to make the inside larger. Impressive. Very impressive."_

_(ch. 4)"TARDIS. It's the TARDIS." The Doctor and Lily both looked on with amazement at what beheld them both- behind the couch, there stood, a TARDIS. The exact same TARDIS they were in now; the big, blue, police box. What made the whole situation a bit more scarier, was that the doors of that TARDIS were opening-a second later, outstepped a tall, thin man, with messy brown hair, wearing black glasses, carrying what looked like some kind of screwdriver. Right behind him was a beautiful blond woman-with green eyes._

_When the strange man and woman were in front of them, everybody looked at each other in confusion._

_Both the blond woman and Lily said at the same time "Doctor? What's going on? Who are they?"_

_Lily's Doctor (for it appeared both men were called 'Doctor') answered slowly "Who are they? He's me and she's..." The Doctor's eyes, widened and his eyes suddenly brightened. "Rose Tyler."_

_(ch. 4) Lily sighed. What had she gotten herself into?_

_(ch. 5) "Yeah." Lily was feeling really confused. Blimey, was it going to feel like that all the time if she travelled with the Doctor?_

_(ch. 6)Lily. Doctor. Everything could change. Time itself._

_(ch. 7) "Nope. As far as I can remember, this is only the beginning. The danger doesn't 'pop' out at us until the very middle. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."_

_(ch. 8) "That's not nice to say is it? Doctor. Give them a chance. Who knows? They might like me."_

_(ch. 9) Lily Evans had returned._

_(ch. 10) He had to admit to himself, that when he saw Lily there, alive, both his hearts skipped a beat._

_(ch. 11)_

_**Death be not proud, though some have called thee  
>Mighty and dreadfull, for, thou art not soe,<br>For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow,  
>Die not, poore death, nor yet canst thou kill mee.<br>From rest and sleepe, which but thy pictures bee,  
>Much pleasure, then from thee, much more must flow,<br>And soonest our best men with thee doe goe,  
>Rest of their bones, and soules deliverie.<br>Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, kings, and desperate men,  
>And dost with poyson, warre, and sicknesse dwell,<br>And poppie, or charmes can make us sleepe as well,  
>And better then thy stroake; why swell'st thou then?<br>One short sleepe past, wee wake eternally,  
>And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die.<strong>_

_(ch. 12)"Why'd you shoot him? Doctor? Doctor? Oh my God!" _

_(ch. 13) "Well... you and I could take a bedroom, there's bound to be some bedrooms in here and-"_

_(ch. 14) I stood in the portals of the future, Where all will shortly tread:  
>Before was the living eternity,<br>But backward old time was dead.  
><em>

_(ch. 15)"You haven't heard? Thought it'd be all around by now. Lily's pregnant with my child you see. _

* * *

><p><em>"River? Are you alright? What's..." And that was when she noticed the glowing. Even under the fabric of her shirt, the glowing was bright. A brilliant golden light slowly was getting brighter and brighter. It was the same light Lily had seen when the Doctor almost regenerated.<em>

_"River? What's happening? RIVER!" Terror was over her now. What was happening to her unborn children? Why was her stomach glowng?_

_"RIVER!"_

_"I...I...I'm sorry, sweetie," was the only words muttered by the great River Song, as she backed away from Lily. The glowing kept on getting brighter...and it seemed that it would never cease. Lily clutched her stomach, eyes shut tight. Whatever was happening, she was sure it was some sort of 'Time-Lord thing'._

* * *

><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sleeping when it happened. There was an abrupt scream, followed by a loud 'THUD!'. He woke with a start, fumbling with his glasses.<p>

"I am sorry," he immediately apologized. "I, ah, must've dozed off." He gave a warm, if embarrassed, smile towards the figure in front of him, he had passed off as Harry. But the smile was soon replaced by a puzzled frown when he noticed that it was not Harry Potter that stood defiantly in front of him, but a woman. Specifically, a woman who seemed _very _familar.

"Madame Kovarian," Albus sighed, wearily. He knew the day would come when he would meet her again after that night all those years ago. It was inevitable. But why did it have to be then? The days he had left were crucial. Harry needed his help.

"Hello, Albus." She purred.

"Hello, Madame Kovarian." Albus put on a smile, hiding the fact that he was both annoyed by her presence and worried about his students because of it, all at once. "What is it that you want?"

"Want? Why, I don't want anything!" She laughed. A little too highly, in Albus' opinion. "I only wanted to say hello." Albus let out a sigh of relief. "And take your most prized pupil." Albus' eyes widened. Harry. What could she possibly want with Harry?

"Listen,-" he began, in his usual calm and collected manner. "I don't know what you want with Harry but I suggest you-"

"Not Harry, silly. Riddle. The one they call Tom Riddle. I want him." _Him? _

_"_Madame, this is a protected school. I will not allow you to-"

"Please," Kovarian scoffed. "As if you could protect your school when you're dead."

"What-" There was a laugh of cruelty followed by the most horrid green flash.

Madame Kovarian smiled in triumph as the old man fell to the floor, dead.

"That's better." she sighed.


	17. The Doctor's Return

The day Lily Evans gave birth was the also the day the Doctor found her.

"Lily!" River said, calm and in control as ever.

"I'm fine...really. I'm...fine." Lily rasped, eye lids closed. That had been easier than expected. She had barely felt any pain, really. With her eyes closed, she could picture that golden light, reminding her of home, of the golden sun she had once frolicked under in days long passed. The light had faded in replace of the most beautiful sound she had ever came across-the cries of her newborns. Suddenly she felt as if she could take on anything and anyone. Invincible and so so lucky. Lily was soaring. She was a cloud. She was-

"Lily, they're both girls. Congratulations." As determined as River was to see the Doctor dead and her (then) unborn children gone and forgotten about, she was relieved the birth had gone well. "What are their names?"

Lily hadn't the faintest idea. Why did she feel so light? She tried to fight for an answer but the question soon was forgotten and Lily was once again in another world.

River prompted, "Lily? Their names..." Oh, right. Their names...Her daughter's names... Lily was taken back to a nice, happy time when she had once stayed with her grandmother for a weekend. What had her name been? Lily could remember thinking that her name was very lovely indeed...but what was it?

"Josephine." Lily answered finally.

"Josephine? And the other one?"

"Jean."

"Beautiful names," River commented. She smiled down sadly at the squirming newborns. It was such a pity that soon they'd be nonexistent. They were such beautiful girls. She sighed. It was time.

"I'll be right back, Lily."

A sudden alertness came over the Hogwarts witch. "Where are you taking them?"

"Madame Kovarian." What?!

"NO!" Lily struggled to sit up but her efforts came to no avail. Her limbs wouldn't cooperate. She tried again, but she lay stubbornly still. What was going on?

"Temporary paralysis." River explained. Lily opened her eyes to see her brandish a small, cylindrical vile in front of her. She must have snuck it on her seconds after the birth. Lily felt suddenly betrayed. "Invented in the 34th century. I dated the scientist." River smirked slightly at the memory, but a second later was returned to the present moment. "Like I told you before, Lily, it really doesn't matter in the end." She turned to leave but was detained by Lily.

"But why take them to _her?" _Lily's mind flashed back to dark times. White sterile rooms all redolent of disinfectant. She still felt the cold metal of the bed assigned to her, and still feel the chill that ran up her spine when Kovarian held little Harry in her arms murmuring a strange lullaby to him.

_"In days long past,_

_In days long spent._

_He will burn down under._

_Fire will_

_Ash alone_

_He will burn down under." Kovarian smiled evilly at Lily, vulnerable under her penetrating gaze._

_"You know, I think he likes it."_

_"Leave him! What do you want him for?!" Lily yelled angrily._

_"He will bring me what I want."_

_"What do you want, then?"_

_"War. Control. And a certain Time Lord dead."_

_Lily was furious. "But why? What's he ever done to you?" __Madame Kovarian paused. She handed little Harry over to nearby personnel, and leaned over Lily, breath warm and bitterly cold at once._

_"Shall I show you?" She pressed her fingertips to Lily's temples, concentrating. She grimaced as countless image after image rolled across Lily's mind. "He got away from me once. My weapon failed. Of course, I did have my recompense on her mother..." Lily frowned. Amelia Pond and the Weeping Angels... in New York? They had been hired assassins..."But it...doesn't matter now, does it? Timelines have changed. Every human that has ever lived on that disgusting planet is now dead. But not you Lily..nor your precious son."_

"I believe she told you once." River replied coldly. "I failed and the Doctor escaped." Lily gritted her teeth, her muscles slowly beginning to relax. If she could keep River talking for just a few minutes longer...

"Yes, of course you failed. But there's also another reason. One you failed to mention to me." River's eyes widened in mild surprise.

"Oh, so she told you, did she?"

"Sort of. She actually showed me."

"What did she show you exactly?" It was working. River Song was hooked. Lily, for one very short moment in her life, was grateful to Madame Kovarian kidnapping her. She had showed her everything she needed to know. Ha! And how helpless and vulnerable they all had thought of her. Lily Evans was a witch and that meant pulling a few tricks form her sleeve.

"She showed me why the Master wanted to have children. The secret of Midnight." River sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. So she told you. Big deal. Lily. please, your children will be just the first to die in the coming war. If all goes to plan, then it won't matter. Time will rewrite itself, everything goes to the way it once was and they will no longer have existed."

Lily was starting to hate River. She was liar. It was blatant she wanted to appease Kovarian after her mistake. And that woman actually _trusted_ that Lily would just believe her lies? She had another think coming, that was for sure.

"Would you stop saying that?!" she growled in frustration. "They are not going to die. I won't allow it."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you're not exactly in a stable state right now, are you?" That was almost entirely true. Lily was in no fit state. She had just given birth albeit unconventionally, and was now in a wearing off temporary paralysis. She had been in far worse, admittedly.

"Anyway, it's high time I skip off. Got things to do, people to kill, witches to ditch."

"River..." Lily had played her cards and only had one left to work with. One that she was very reluctant to use:desperation. "Please. You don't have to do this. What you told me...how do you know I haven't already done it, hmmm?"

_"Earth? But I was told it-"_

_"Was destroyed? Yeah, it was. Along with the human race." There was an edge to the tone in her voice. "But no matter. We can fix this. We just need the Doctor."_

_"I hate to burst your bubble but the Doctor is being held prisoner in the planet Midnight by countless Daleks, Sontarans...All of his enemies. If we are to rescue him-"_

_"I didn't say anything about rescuing." River's eyes met Lily's. They felt oddly familar...like she was someone Lily was supposed to know. "We are gonna go and kill the Doctor." A moment of silence struck the warehouse-like room. Kill the Doctor? What?_

_"But...No. We can't. I've sacrificed all that I've known just to keep him alive. If we kill him...if we kill him, It'd all be for nothing." Tears welled up in her eyes, at the situation she had put herself in. Everything was wrong-it wasn't supposed to be this way._

_"Oh yes, we are. We have to. Listen," River handed Lily some papers. "Just read this, okay? You'll catch on to what I'm saying." Reluctantly, Lily forced my eyes onto the paper._

_"It doesn't say anything. It's just a bunch of scribbles! It-" She stopped short when her eyes glazed over it a second time. Suddenly, everything seemed to be tilted as if she had just been woken from a dream. Lily looked at River again. She was speechless. River smiled a grim smile._

_"You see? We can do it. It's all just a matter of principle."_

_"But River, you do know what this means, yeah?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Then you know what will happen to me. And time."_

River laughed. "Please! It's not as easy as you think."

"What isn't?" A familiar voice said from behind River. She turned and gasped in surprise at the sight of a very ragged but cheerful Doctor.

Composing herself, River muttered, "What happened to your hair?" She glanced up at his new 'do.

"Oh, this?" The Doctor pointed nonchalantly at his ginger hair. "It's new."

"No kidding." She gazed up at his hair in apparent fascination, dumbstruck. From over her shoulder, Lily saw the Doctor wave at her. He mouthed 'hello' to her, grinning. Lily was sure she fell even further in love with him.

"River. I think you're due for a reality check."

"What-" Before she knew it, a green(ish) goo was thrown on her face, latching onto her nose. Immediately, she fell to the ground unconscious but not before the Doctor caught both of Lily's daughters.

"That's gonna leave a mark in the mornin'!" the Doctor chuckled impishly. "I've always wanted to say that...Lily!"


	18. Stubborn Love

**A/N: This story has a LOT of holes in it, but for the time being, I'm just going to ignore them all and finish this story. It's been a year or two aand I'm STILL working on it. AHHHH! Anyway, if there's anyone still reading this, if you happen to catch any holes, just let me know so that when this is all done, I can tweak things here and there. Alright? Thanks :) By the way, I do plan to end this. I do. It's just that...everyuthing's changed. My whole writing style, and ideas for stories. But this was my first one on hte site. I want to finish it. Did I already mention that?**

**Right. Thanks for revewing, I really do appreciate it, Seriously...I'm not kidding. :) But back on point./ Enjoy!**

"Lily!"

She could hardly dare to believe it. There he was, grinning like an idiot lost in some wild adventure. Astonishingly, he still wore the head girl badge. Lily smiled at that. It made sense though, that he'd keep it. During her time (she shuddered at the thought) with the Master, he would tell her stories of the Doctor when they were both young Gallifreyans and years Master meant to ridicule the Doctor of course, but each telling solidified the concrete image Lily already had of the Doctor: he was mad. But he was also amazing. And, she thought cheekily to herself, he was one hell of a kisser.

So when he walked up to her with her Josephine and Jean in his arms, she made sure to give him the long-awaited greeting she had been praying and hoping for.

She slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're late."

He raised a brow.

"Funny. I had a friend say that to me once, and she..." Lily's expectant expression distracted him. Uh-Oh. Expectant expressions were usually never a good thing. He braced himself. "Look, I know I'm late, but, _but, _there is a _very _excellent reason why I am."

"Which is?" She crossed her arms. Josephine gurgled happily, and it took all of her will _not _to bend over her and say, "awww!"

"Er...I...No!" It was Lily's turn to raise a brow. "Your mummy's just mad at me, that's all. She loves you." He laughed. "Oi. Don't get clever. You know, you're just like your Mum. Always questioning everything...forever curious..."

Lily interruped. He was talking to a baby. Specifically, he was talking to _her _baby.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he quiped, listening intently to Josephine's gugrles. From the time stream, Jo and Jean were about two or three months in appearance. This terrified Lily. But she calmed herself in knowing the Doctor would get her and her daughters out of there.

"I speak baby, and Jo here is a cheeky one!"

"How..."

"I speak everything." Lily rolled her eyes. "What? I do. I do!"

Lily sighed. After everything with the Doctor...a constant thought kept popping up in her mind.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?"

He thought about it. "I can't make a decent meringue." They both chuckled. Her own green eyes met his brown ones, and for a moment they enjoyed just the sight of each other. But then Jean began the cry, and almost instinctively Lily took her out of the Doctor's arms and into her own. She rubbed Jean's back, gentle-like. Truth be told, she had no idea how to nurture or sooth a baby. Harry had been taken away from her. But she promised herself that she would never, ever, let anyone take Jean or Josephine from her.

The Dotor watched her with curiosity. Jean and Josephine were obviously Time Lords. or, to be more percise Time Ladies. But to Lily, it didn't matter what her daughters were. He could tell just by looking at her that she adored them. And he had to admit that they had become seared onto his own hearts. Silently, he made the same promise Lily had made only minutes before. He'd protect them with his life.

"I just have to ask. How in Merlin's Beard did you find me? How did you escape?"

"You're a clever girl. Figure it out." He shifted Josephine in his arms, cooing down at her in awe. What a sight. The Doctor nodded at her. His eyebrows were lifted as if to say, 'well? Go on.' Actually, they _were _saying exactly that. Forget the 'as if'. Lily struggled to control her fast-paced heart. Okay...Okay...So the Doctor...the Doctor... She knew it must've had something to do with the Master. The Doctor was maddeningly clever, but even he couldn't have escaped without some help. Maybe he sent him for her? She had gone missing after all.

"He sent you, didn't he?"

"Oh. Yes. He...um...well, didn't like the idea of you being captured from under his...er...nose, and um..." He trailed off, focusing instead on making funny noises with his mouth to her daughters. She rolled her eyes. But he was back! She still couldn't quite believe it. How had he managed to find her?

"Okay. So he sent you. But how did you find me?"

It was at that second he hesitated.

"Oh...I asked around..."

"Doctor..."

"You know, people expect me to be a nice old man flying around in a box. But when it comes to my friends, and the people I love..."

"Doctor, just tell me already. What exactly did you do?" Lily wasn't an idiot. She could tell from the Doctor's expression that he hadn't simply 'asked around'. No one would be stupid enough to answer him even if he did.

For the first time she had been with him, he sighed.

"Something I'm not proud of." And from the pleading look in his eyes, Lily left it at that. She didn't really want to know anyway. She was just glad he was there.

"'Sides, we have other things to do, certain daughters to adore. And certain blue boxes to enter and fly off in." The smile he gave her made her laugh. She had missed his smiles. And she had missed laughing. At him. With him.

He motioned for her to follow him, and ahead she could see the TARDIS. Briefly, she wondered how River hadn't noticed it, but soon forgot about it when the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Bright, golden, and so very familiar light spilled out, revealing the magic inside.

She found herself tearing up.

"Lily? Are you alright? Jean's wonderin' why you're crying."

"I'm not...I..." Lily wiped away the tears and kissed Jean on her sweet little forehead. Seeing the TARDIS unlocked something inside her, something she had been hiding from the Master and River for so long.

The Doctor betrayed nothing but kindness when she looked up to see him beside her.

"I just missed you, that's all." And before he could reply, she pressed her lips against his and fell into a blissful, loving embrace. Forget about magic. This was better.


	19. Complications

**A/N: With this story, I want to go slightly slower than I did before. Before it was all rushed, and fast-paced, which suited the story considering the context but...now it's getting a bit deeper. **

**Thanks for the reviews :) they helped and the one about Lily's daughters being able to have an intelligent with the doctor so quickly...well, it's more or less explained :) And anyway, with the doctor, logic doesn't really apply to a lot of things (that's the excuse I'm sticking to so deal with it) Keep reviewing, I really appreciate each one. **

**Oh, and the bit about the cradle being wider...this is one of those mysterious things the TARDIS does... Lily was travelling around with the Doctor for barely a few minutes before disaster wakened, and (in my mind at least) it took an instant liking to Lily, sensing her magic capabilities. **

**A lot of things in this story make no sense at all, especially where Kovarian murders Dumebldore when the earth has already been destroyed, and what would the point in that be, well, it ties together at the end. I'm just trying to sort though it all.**

**Thanks for reading, and following the story! Read on, and (I hope) enjoy!**

"First things first...I need to get you girls somewhere safe." The Doctor, for a moment, looked...complete. And happy. Before, when Lily had first met him, he seemed, well, kooky, yes, but...lonely. With Severus, she had often felt like that. He'd always be off with his 'friends' who, personally, she thought were awful, awful characters. In their third year, they never really saw each other all that much, and when they did...he'd go off on how great his friends are and how lucky he was to be in Slytherin instead of the haughty and arrogant Gryffindors. ("No offense," he'd add as an afterthought.)

But this... Lily, despite the universe going to crap, and her wand having been snapped in two, she felt safe. Things would be alright, wouldn't they?

The Doctor motioned for her to follow him into the TARDIS. And she did.

With the interior lights surrounding her, and comforting her, Lily savored the feeling of being at home. She closed her eyes. She had never thought she'd feel like that again.

But the Doctor...

Lily reopened her eyes and laughed.

The Doctor was in the midst of putting Jo into an ancient cradle, decorated with various symbols Lily guessed was in the language of Gallifreyan. Little make-shift stars hung over it, soft padded blankets lying beneath. All in all, it was beautiful. Lily wondered if the Doctor had had any children.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she answered simply. Jean gurgled-Lily was now wary of her baby's gurgles. According to the Doctor, they were able to converse toegther in some kind of secret baby-language babble that only other babies and the Doctor cuold understand and interpret. She stroked her cheek, lovingly.

"How?"

"I'm your damsel in distress. Everytime. It's always you who'll be saving me. I'll stub my toe and you'll be there with one of those Muggle band aids."

"That's not...entirely true."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is. And the fact that you can speak baby...They were not born ten minutes ago, and already they can talk!"

The Doctor, after setting Jo down in the cradle, paused. His brow furrowed thoughtfully for a second, before he bound over to her, and kissed her.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah...I know..." But.

That feeling of simply _being _in the TARDIS was wonderful. It was. Really. But with the TARDIS, old memories and old worries came flooding back. The delusion River had given her that she was safe, her babies were safe...that had been the lie. What about everything else, though? The Doctor had returned for her, sent for by the Master. Madame Kovarian wanted her and her daughters dead. Among other things. Her wand had snapped been snapped in two by the Master, her world destroyed...her family...her friends. Even Rose she had mourned. She loved the Doctor, that was certain and who could blame her, really? Those things were all worrying.

But a terrifying thought had struck her, stolen her reserve of steel and replaced it with a iron-bound tale of fear. It made facing Mcgonagal past curfew look positively lovely.

If she hadn't fallen in love with the Doctor, the universe wouldn't have blown itself up, the Master wouldn't have showed up, old enemies and foes popping up every which way she looked. Rose, Gwen, Rhys, Jack...the Doctor...they all wouldn't have died. It was a paradox for her Doctor to be even alive, but she wasn't going to let that unsettle her now.

No. There was something infinitely more important. It was all her fault. And to fix it all...all she had to do was...fall _out _of love with him. Or die. All that time with Kovarian and the Master had taught her one thing: they had kept her alive. Sure, Kovarian had used her to control poor Harry (she prayed to the stars for him every night) and the Master toyed with her in his own sick concept of 'love'. But the fact that she was still alve meant _something _to them. Kovarian had even returned her to the Doctor at one time.

So...logistically...and perhaps she had known all along, if she died, the thing that every enemy of the Doctor's and every corrupt power hunrgy maniac weirdo feared would occur: all of time and space would flip-flop back to how it was before. All of the distortions would more or less be patched up. Good plan, right?

In theory, she'd still be alive. She wouldn't have died in the first place.

But that would also mean...

"It's nothing. "

"A thousand or so years of travelling around time and space in an old police box that's not really a police box...You pick up on a few things. And Lily...that's not nothing. What is it?" She remained tight-lipped. The Doctor had probably-no, he _must've _thought about it at some point. She didn't need to bring it up. All that mattered was that she was there, he was there, and...perhaps, in some kind of twisted way, they could be a family amidst all that chaos.

"Anyway," Lily resumed her sarcastic talk. "How is it exactly you can speak to babies?"

And like that, the moment was over. Things snapped back to what they were minutes before. The Doctor shared a glance with Lily-one that promised to protect her, comfort her, be there for her, and love her all at once. At the same time though, she could detect a certain wariness emanating from him. He seemed...older. Like he'd seen too much in too short a time.

"They can't actually think actual thoughts...at least the way we do..." he explained, crossing and uncrossing his arms. _'Well, at least_ _one thing hasn't changed_.' Lily thought with a smirk. '_He's still a dork.'_

"It's their unconcious thoughts, and their unconcious...verbal functions...that I can read and interpret. It's not until they reach, oh, a few months age that they begin to think coherently." He sounded vagualy proud of his explanation.

Lily pretended to think deeply about it.

"Hmmm... that sounds absolutely ridiculous, Doctor." She followed him back to the console, putting Jean in the same cradle he had put Jo in. It certaintly was wide enough. But where exactly had he gotten it?

He smiled cheekily at her.

"Oh, Evans," he straightened the head girl badge he wore on his breast pocket. Miraculously, it had survived their adventures. "Haven't you learned anything about me?" With that, he pulled a lever, sending the TARDIS into god knew where.


	20. Never Let Her Go

**A/n: Sakura Lisel- in the Doctor's wife, the doctor asked Idris (a.k.a the TARDIS) what her name is and she replies, "700 years, finally, he asks." And the Doctor says, "And what do I call you?" She tells him to call her Sexy. I'm sure all the other Doctors called her that at some point, but to me I guess it solidified their relationship more when she asked him outright to call her Sexy... And after that, at least in my head, the doctor's okay with calling her sexy in front if people. But I'm glad you brought it up, though! As for the baby-speak, reminder: stormageddon and baby Melody Pond could also communicate...No idea how...**

**Also: somewhere in the chapter, it gets a bit...er... Well, you'll see.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The Master sat alone in the bedroom he usually shared with Lily. Her absence was making things on Midnight hard. He never told her, but in marrying him, he had made her his 'partner in crime' as it were, his co-ruler of the universe. Of course, not everyone agreed with his rule so a few rebellions here and there were to be expected. With Lily there at his side, he had been able to bring the rebels down, and afterward everything would be back to the chaotic order he liked.

Of course, some of those rebels had been difficult to deal with, and that inevitably led to stress. He got even more murderous and vengeful when he was stressed. Unfortunately, a few of his commanders had gotten in the way at those dark times, and that ended up with them lying on the floor dead.

No one complained, but he knew what they were all thinking. The Master couldn't bear it knowing his subjects feared him, so that was where Lily Evans came in.

Right from the oneset, he had her wand removed, and her magic abilities suppressed. He couldn't have her more powerful than him.

The Master didn't marry Lily Evans because he loved her. Not at all. But he needed a partner, and she seemed like the right fit. And she was...oh, she was.

Those stressful nights when no one would listen, she listened. She'd stay quiet while he poured his hearts out to her, and then, of course, she'd give him some honest opinions, some more unwelcome but necessary. And he was grateful for her company. She was lovely, more lovelier than all those annoying human companions he had encountered.

He liked Lily because she could unwind him down.

There had been one special night he could recall that stood out to him.

It had been the night of their wedding, and he had been busy consorting with all kinds of aliens hoping to strike a deal with them on his Project. Nobody could agree to anything, so he retired back to the room he shared with Lily, dejected.

She was asleep. Several weeks before he'd had a balcony built into the side, perfect now that he had changed Midnight's composition. Through the glass-paned window, a wonderful stream of moonlight hung around Lily's body, bathing her in a flattering glow. He smiled, taking off his shirt.

When he stripped himself of his clothes, he slid under the covers beside her.

'_She is so lovely...' _he thought, when she murmured something in her sleep and rolled over to face him.

As if sensing his presence, she opened her eyes and saw him lying there beside her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

The Master stroked her cheek with his thumb, pensive for a moment.

"I had a bad day," he eventually said.

"So did I."

"What was it?"

She gave him a look. He sighed.

"You know I can't grant you access to see him."

"Why not? I married you, didn't I?" He was impressed at how calm and resigned she was about the whole thing. Another thing he liked about Lily Evans: she wasn't a whiner. She took her dues with care and grace. That was what he thought a real woman should have been-more like his lovely Lily.

"You did. And thank you for that, by the way...but if I did let you see him, you two chuckleheads would start getting ideas, and he'd convince you to help him, and you would, probably with some clever plan to spring him from his cell, and them the two of you would be off having your adventurers and all the while stopping me from taking over the universe. Alls well that ends well, and that's the end of the story."

Lily didn't bother to pretend.

"Okay. You're absolutely right. We would. But...I can't just...you don't understand. You killed my friends. Even the Doctor. And...I can't..." Tears sprang to her eyes, and before she could wipe them away, he pressed his lips to hers.

"No...no, I don't want to..." Lily pulled away.

"Your friends are dead, the universe is...too distorted and screwed up for much comment on, your Doctor has no way to save you, and whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I know for a fact that frustrates you to no end, and, well, being surrounded by all of the 'bad guys' and having no control whatsoever, you really have no means of expending all that built up energy." He moved in closer, with his hand on the small of her back. "Like I said, I had a bad day. You had a bad day. Wouldn't you like..." His lips found hers again as he pressed her against him. "...some distraction from all of that pain?" Deftly, he lifted the hem of her nightie slowly up her leg, lingering on her thighs.

Lily squirmed, moving even more closer to him.

Her eyes focused on his when he slipped his hand beneath her underwear. She saw the hunger in them, and that need to unwind. It chilled her.

Lily drew in a quick breath at his touch. Her hand gripped his arm, and the grip tightened when he continued to tease her. Her legs tightened around him when she came, and, after a few minutes, she loosened her grip on him.

"Distracted yet?" He whispered, sounding husky. In answer, Lily rolled on top of him. She straddled his hips, lifting the nightie over her head and tossing it aside. A vague thought crossed the Master's mind: '_She must be in a lot of pain to do this...' _But the thought was soon discarded when he felt himself inside of her, and groaned.

_I was looking for a breath of a life..._

Her own breath was hot on his neck.

_For a little touch of heavenly light..._

_He_ let his hands explore her body, and was pleased with what he found.

_But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh_

When she ground herself down on him again, he cupped a breast and squeezed.

She made a noise in response, so he did it again.

Their bodies connected, the pleasure he felt was enough to make him forget about his bad day. Everything was suddenly better, and more wonderful to take note of. The light on the naked skin on her back made him hungrier for more of her, all of her.

_To get a dream of life again  
>A little vision of the start and the end<br>But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh..._

_She_ nipped his shoulder when she came, crying out at the orgasm.

He let her catch her breath, loving the feel of her resting on him with her breasts rubbing against his chest. It was incredible.

_But I needed one more touch  
>Another taste of heavenly rush<br>And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh.._

_He_ was sure the Doctor would never have been able to give her what he was about to give her. That goof was far too worried about time paradoxes, and his fixation on his beloved machinery didn't help things one bit. In a way, Lily was far better off with him than she was with the Doctor. The Doctor would never have been able to give her these moments...the small, beautiful moments of the flesh when the two of them could just enjoy each other.

_Whose side am I on?_

Lily had caught her breath, but, instead of relaxing and letting him do all the work, she continued the pace she had been at. She kept the steady rhythm, kissing in various places on his body.

The Master held her hips to steady her, but was beginning to become impatient with her movements. Growling, he flipped them so that she rested beneath him and he was on top.

_And the fever began to spread_  
><em>From my heart down to my legs<em>  
><em>But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh...<em>

Grinning, he reached down and stroked her breast, moving downwards across her stomach to her pelvis_. _Her back arched, and he let his desires for the rest of the night go unabated.

* * *

><p>Once the girls were put to sleep (the Doctor had assured her that their rapid growth would stop and they'd grow at a normal rate from now on, since they were out of the time stream) in their new cribs, Lily went over to the Doctor, and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Are they asleep?" He asked, pretending to look busy at his controls. Lily smiled and nodded. "Good. Now I can do this..." He whirled around, and with a gentle but firm grasp, brought her a little closer and kissed her.

The kiss lasted a long time. They both hadn't seen each other in forever and it just felt so good to feel each other again.

When they pulled back, the Doctor discovered Lily was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He wondered, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"I...didn't know I was," Lily gave a watery laugh. "I just...missed you. I mean, after everything..."

"I know." He smiled. She missed that cheerful smirk of his. It made her feel so much better like everything wasn't so complicated and messy. It made her feel like the curious teenager she had been when he first crash landed on Hogwarts ground.

"There's a lot of things we've got to talk about though..." A frown appeared on Lily's lips. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to kiss the frown away, but he knew that there was just too much stuff between them to let slide.

"I know. But let's just...enjoy this moment." He drew her in for a hug. Lily closed her eyes.

This was the kind of intimacy the Master has never shown her. He had been too wrapped up in himself to do so. Intimacy...

She had had another...Time Lord's children. She loved Jo and Jean, she adored them so much it hurt. But, how was that going to effect her...whatever she had with the Doctor? Because it wasn't like she was a victim, really she wasn't. She could have fought back at anytime (albeit without her powers but she didn't need them to fight) but instead, she chose to marry the Master. She chose to sleep with him.

"I never told you about the time when I was at a low point and had some help from someone extraordinary, did I?" The Doctor murmured in her ear, momentarily making her forget about her worries.

She shook her head.

"Well," he continued. "I was lonely, and I crashed in the grounds of a magic school. But I met a girl, a magic girl, who helped me. And you know what happened?"

"If you're going to keep saying things like that just to make me cry..." Her threat fell half short.

The Doctor laughed. A light, warm pressure met Lily's cheek and she knew he had placed another kiss.

"I fell for her. Quite literally, numerous times, nearly broke my arm one time-"

"Shut up." She said, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him the most passionate embrace she could muster. He returned the embrace, and again, they were like that for a while until they had to separate for air.

"I love you too." Lily said, breathless.


	21. Guess Who?

**A/n: this one is a longer chapter so... Yeah. Bye!**

**Right. Enjoy, read, and quite possibly review?**

**Story's getting a little bit more complicated, and I know I've definitely got some plot holes but they will all be closed once the story progresses. Kind of like the hellmouth in Buffy. Whoops. Wrong fandom. Anyway, just read and enjoy. I command you to. Mwahahahaha!**

Lily shifted uneasily on her feet. Their long awaited talk seemed to be to her something nightmarish out of those old fairy tales. It was silly of her to think so, but after everything, _everything, _she really wasn't looking forward to The Talk. She had seen things, and done things that would've made her Doctor blush and then some.

It was...awful to have to tell him about those things because...because he wouldn't view her in the same light anymore. He'd act as if everything was alright, sure, say sweet things like "we're together now, that's all that matters" but deep down inside that inscrutable head of his, he would regard Lily with a taste of mistrust. Not enough to tear them apart, but just a little so that Lily would feel obligated to want to make it up to him. The troubling part of it was, she had no idea how she would start. She had two daughters to care for (and apparently a son too, but he was...Lily couldn't remember) and she had already missed a few months because of that damned time stream.

She had so many things to make up for... Leaving James so abruptly, running away with an alien and falling in love with him twice, getting her friends killed... Gwen...Ianto...That poor girl Hermione...

Merlin's Beard! Jack! She had forgotten about him. He couldn't die...so somewhere on Midnight, he was _still _being held in some dark dungeon...

She shook away the thought. If she kept on thinking about those types of things, she would never get to talking with the Doctor.

"Sit," he instructed, taking a seat beside her. The console room was quiet, save for the indestinct humming that never really went away. Lily tilted her head at the humming. It was a rather soothing type of noise. It was nice.

"OK, you're not the boss of me," she joked softly. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes., but she continued the façade anyway, because the alternative was just too... Well, it wasn't preferable.

A smile tugged at the Doctor's own lips, but he managed the serious expression he was fighting tooth and nail to keep on.

"Lily... Do you remember anything?"

That took her off guard.

"Sorry?"

"I... Back on Midnight, before...well, do you remember when the Daleks attacked?"

Lily frowned.

"Of course I do. What's this about?"

"Do you remember me...stabbing you?" He was grimacing now.

People were screaming. Something about her not being the 'real Lily'...

"Why did you stab me?"

He grabbed hold of her hand, folding it in his own.

"I was wrong. I had a theory, and... I was wrong. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. After I was shot...you were taken away, and, fixed up, I was too, but taken prisoner. So was Jack. "

"But why are you telling me all this? I already know what happened. I was there!"

"I know, I know. But human memories, even a witch like yours, are unreliable. Sometimes you forget things. Important things. Unimportant things. The point I'm trying to make Lily, is that..." He gave a weary sigh. "I shouldn't have let any of that happen. And I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you again, not Kovarian, not the Daleks, not the Master, not even me." He got up, went to the console, and pulled a lever. A second later, a pink light appeared on the console screen. Beneath the light were the words, '_pilot mode'._

Lily noticed.

"Doctor, what are-" She fell silent when he scooped her in his arms and planted a swift kiss on her mouth.

She continued in blissful silence even as she was carried away to another room. Her heart beat was a bit too quick for her liking, but all of her worries were soon forgotten about.

"Are...Are you sure?" She managed to say between gasps of breath and heated kisses. She sighed a little when he moved down to her collarbone, and lingered there for a while. "I mean... I...After everything?"

He paused in unbuttoning her shirt. Lily was surprised. She had pictured the Doctor to be more...more flustered, and possibly inexperienced in _that _field, but instead...pure confidence. Were all Time Lords so knowledgeable? She almost smiled.

"After everything, Lily?" Those ancient eyes of his were lit up like what the muggles called the Aurora Borealis in the night sky. He touched her cheek, brushing away a stray hair. A familiar electric feeling shot through her.

"I practically abandoned you, and Harry and everyone else... How can you even stand the sight of me?" Oh, for wizard's sake! She was bloody crying! Why couldn't she have made things go more smoothly? Lily kept making mistakes, but so did everyone else she knew that much. But those mistakes hurt everyone around her. Her home...her planet burned because of her. And that hurt. The damned tears didn't stop anytime soon, so the Doctor eventually realized how deep she was in.

He cradled her to him.

"I know. Everything that's happened is...indescribable, really Evans. But...I have thought about this, I have honestly, I mean all that time being chained up some thoughts were formed-"

"-Just...get to the point, Doctor."

"Okay, okay. After everything, and the agonizing amount of time spent away from you... I realized I've never wanted anyone anymore than I've wanted you in my entire life. And...as you know, I've been around for a while. I've seen things, met people."

"What about...Oh, come on! There's got to be someone other than me!"

A brazen look from the Doctor told her everything.

"Okay. So there has been. No big deal, I mean, when I started traveling with you, I was with James and... I don't know anymore. I feel like such a-"

He touched his lips to hers with the sole intention of distracting her. It worked.

"Listen. If...if you're going to keep doing that, we'll never actually talk..."

"That's the point." Her shirt thrown carelessly to the side, the Doctor began working on her pants, shoes, until eventually she was just left in her underwear.

Vaguely, a memory of her first encounter popped up in her mind. Remembering things like that were always odd, but that night had been...well, unique. And looking back on it, very, very funny.

_"Doctor!" She yelled louder this time louder. The Doctor's voice drifted to her._

_"Alright, I'm coming. Don't get your knickeys in such a fuss." The Doctor bent over, looking down at her. There was some amusement in his eyes._

_"Are you going to help me out or not? And what are knickeys?" Lily demanded, angry. She was scared of course, but the anger helped her to think and speak clearly. _

_"I don't know what on knickeys are. I just like the word..."_

Remembering that moment in a different perspective reminded Lily why she fell in love with the Doctor in the first place. The man was ridiculous. So she laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" The Doctor's voice was low and...husky? She never thought she'd see that coming.

"You." She might as well have been honest about it. "Do you remember knickeys? You know, me dangling from the TARDIS?" A confused look passed over his face before he broke into a wide grin and nodded. She giggled.

"Still have any idea what they are?"

"Not a clue." They both laughed, holding each other. When their laughter died down, some kind of understanding passed between their eyes because in the next moment Lily was helping the Doctor with his coat, and that ridiculous head girl badge-"You _still _have that thing?" "'Course. Wouldn't be caught without it. Proud of my heritage." "Oh, shut up." "With pleasure."- and his braces/suspenders whatever you wanted to call them, boots, until he was left with nothing on.

Lily appraised him with some tentativeness. She had never seen the Doctor naked before. She never actually thought she would because...because that was the Doctor! He wasn't exactly someone she had sexual fantasies about, not that she had sexual fantasies at all, but... From Hogwarts to this? Life was certainly odd.

The Doctor noticed her hesitation.

"What's wrong, Evans?"

She covered her face with her hands, blushing furiously. What was happening? Why couldn't she have been a normal witch? Why?

He placed an arm around her shoulders, and the thought of him naked while holding her made her shiver a little.

"Don't...call me that while you're...naked!" Merlin's Beard, she was a teenager all over again. Only this time with the Doctor instead of James.

"Why? What's wrong with me calling you Evans? You never complained before."

"I know...but you're naked! I mean, actually and properly _in the nude." _She didn't see him do it, but she knew he was smirking at her comment. "What?" She snapped.

She felt him shrug his shoulders.

"Nothing...nothing. Just, you know, I didn't think there was a proper way of being 'in the nude'."

"Shut up! There is! There totally is. And...well, you're the Doctor, and...and you're naked!"

"Well, of course I'm the Doctor, and of course I'm naked. The point?"

She opened her eyes now, but still could not quite summon the courage to look him in the eye.

"You're...a time traveler. You're a space traveler. And you save worlds. The...He told me all about you. Everything. And... You're amazing. But...you're a thousand and something alien who's utterly ridiculous and, and wonderful... But... You have the face of a twelve year old and I... I don't know." Lily let out a shaky laugh. "I love you. I love you."

"You know, if you say it three times he'll appear."

Lily tilted her head in confusion.

"Who?"

"Beetlejuice."

"What?"

He shook his head and fought back a grin.

"Nothing, just a cheap, muggle joke. Anyway, you were saying?"

Lily rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm.

"See? This is what I mean. You're... I never imagined... Have you actually, you know, done this before?"

"Oh, yes, loads of times. I'm an expert at it, beat Beckham on the field more than once."

"Doctor, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Sex. Of course...Right?" His enthusiastic smile made Lily give him a smile of her own.

"No, I mean yes, but... I think you've got it confused with...football."

"No I haven't. Sex is completely different. It's the one where you pass a ball and kick it into a net, and score a goal. I know my games."

Lily was finding it extremely difficult to keep from laughing. The Doctor was bound to get something wrong eventually but this?

"No, no you don't. You really don't."

"I do!" Lily sighed. She leaned forward and whispered the real details of what sex was. The initially changes in expression for the Doctor were: indignance, confusion, then general battlement.

"Oh. I...well...I've had some experience. It's been a while, but, I know what to do."

"I...okay. But, the thing is, you're the Doctor. You're the mad man that dropped down from the sky and appeared from out of nowhere in the Gryffindor common room. You..."

"So don't think of me in that light. Flattering, yes, but... Don't think of me as the Doctor, then. Lily," he added when she awkwardly looked away. "I may not be human, and I may be a thousand and something time and space traveler, but I do know what's it like to love, and how to..." He moved closer, so that his breath could be felt on her neck. "...express it." His hand shifted to her shoulders, gently slipping her bra straps down.

Lily turned to say something along the lines of 'you're ridiculous' but was swept up in a sudden, unexpected heated kiss with the Doctor.

She didn't even notice her bra 'mysteriously' disappearing, or the fact that she was on her back, in a room she presumed was his. No. She was too distracted by the feel of him on her, with her, and every touch that seemed to make her an active livewire.

She forgot all her insecurities, and her worries, because with him, it was pointless to even feel sad with that ridiculous smile of his and that even more ridiculous head girl badge he still managed to keep.

_Childhood living is easy to do_  
><em>The things that you wanted, I bought them for you<em>  
><em>Graceless lady, you know who I am<em>  
><em>You know I can't let you slide through my hands...<em>

For him, her small moan of pleasure was enough to forget about what they were avoiding talking about. That sigh she gave when he pressed himself to her was enough for him. It just was.

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain_  
><em>And now you've decided to show me the same<em>  
><em>No sweeping exits or offstage lines<em>  
><em>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind...<em>

Lily pulled him closer, noticing the way he was kinder in his touch than anyone she had ever met. It was hard to explain exactly but she felt so... She felt like she had her adventure when he was around. If that made any sense, which, to tell truth, probably didn't, but Lily didn't care.

She was tired of losing everything, and tired of expecting things to get better when they wouldn't.

She bit his lip when he kissed her again, but that seemed only to excite him further so she did it again.

Her rapid breaths did nothing to satisfy her. Instead, and without realizing she did, she tightened her hold on the Doctor, and met his own thrusts with her own.

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
><em>Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away<em>...

Everything became a bit of a blur, a blissful blur at that, when they came together. Their hearts racing, their breathing ragged, and their limbs tangled, it was a while before they calmed down.

And even then they refused to move.

"You..."

"Shhh..." Lily whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead. She just wanted to lie there with him because it felt so bloody nice. Months of being with a psycho maniac had made her appreciate her Doctor all the more.

"But-"

"I said shhh."

"Fine." He grumbled, but enveloped her in his arms.

Lily remained silent for a few minutes, stroking his am with her fingers. She loved the fact that she was in _his _arms and no one else's. It gave her a sense that, even though there were some very messed up things with the universe, at least there were those silver linings to look forward to.

"We've never done that before, have we?"

"Mmmm..." He mumbled in reply.

"I mean, ever. That was the first time."

"Yes..it was."

Lily didn't know why, but a sudden feeling of optimism and...happiness overwhelmed her. She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't bring herself to stop smiling.

"Well...I was thinking...I mean, if you want to-"

"Oh, yes." With that, this time he pulled the sheets around them before doing anything. And, as Lily experienced firsthand, he really did know how to express himself.

* * *

><p>Late. That much she knew.<p>

Yawning, she enjoyed the stretch she did beneath the covers. It was still dark in the room, so she didn't make out any distinguishing features. She yawned again.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Lily nearly jumped at the sound of the Doctor opening the door, and cowered when he turned on the lights.

"Come on, Evans. You're a witch for cryin' out loud."

Lily mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" There was a sound of what seemed like a tray being set down beside her. Smelling something truly delectable, Lily wrapped the sheet around her and sat up. She let her eyes adjust to the bright light.

The room she was in was a surprisingly chaotic one. Random objects cluttered the various tables in the room from books to weird instruments that Lily had absolutely no idea what its utility was. Even with her magical background, the Doctor's room befuddled her. Strange, circular symbols decorated the walls and floor, and even the bed she was on had a stargazed look about it. Beautiful carvings had been carved into the headboard depicting a artist in a field, painting a beautifully starlit sky.

Impressed, she turned her attention back to the background.

She was surprised to see he wasn't attired in his usual tweed coat and suspenders. Instead, he seemed content just to sport simple boxers.

"I said," she smirked, answering his question. "I may be a witch but that doesn't mean I'm immune to let sudden bursts of light. Nice boxers by the way."

The Doctor glanced down at them, and she could have sworn she saw him blush.

"Oh,um, I...I thought this was what human lovers, er, sported. But I can change into something more-"

"No, no, no, no!" Lily grabbed her hand and pulled him down with her back on the bed. "Don't do that. You look sexy in those boxers."

"Well, that wasn't the intention, but thanks, I had trouble figuring what to wear after we, um... Well,"

Lily laughed at his flustered words, and rolled on top of him before giving him her good morning present. Her tongue collided with his, and as the kiss deepened, she felt something hard against her thighs through the sheet.

She eyed it with amusement before saying, "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?"

She grinned when he answered, "What? No-shut up."

Lily leant down on him, making him squirm a little when she shifted her position on him.

"Make me."

"Well, maybe I will."

And they were lost in each other. Lily groaned when she pressed down on him, feeling his hardness through his own boxers and the flimsy sheet. She did it again, amazed at the course of pleasure than ran through her.

Shaking her head, and also slightly reluctant to do so, she moved off of him to grab a bagel from the stray of food he had set down.

"Food's going to get cold," was all she said, giggling at his disappointed expression.

* * *

><p>Lily hated the clothes she had worn before, because for one the Master had chosen them, and for another he had no sense of style. So she went to the massive wardrobe the TARDIS kept, and fell immediately in love with all those clothes.<p>

When she came out an hour later, she smiled brightly at her choice, once again feeling like herself. Faded juggle blue jeans with a high waist and a dark, violet blouse, she loved fashion.

When she checked on her girls, she saw that the Doctor was busy regaling them of some far fetched tale about how one time he had met flying fish.

Lily rolled her eyes, but listened anyway to his story.

"...and anyway, we had to make sure it would live, because, well, would _you _have wanted old sharktooth to die? I don't think so. So we brought her up, Abigail sang, and it was so beautiful. You should have heard her. And in the end, everything ended up being alright. Kazran got to spend Abigail's last day flying around in a one flying shark open sleigh, and the Ponds and I went on our merry way." Jean, or Jo, one of the two gurgled. The Doctor responded with, "What do you mean it wasn't a good story? I thought it was great. Everyone's a critic." He played with them for a bit, making funny noises and pretending to be a talking bear named Winnie to them which Lily thought was hilarious.

The Doctor whirled around when he heard her laugh.

"Mummy's here!" He waved her on over, handing Jean to her while he carried Jo.

"Hello, my pretty baby. Has the Doctor been telling you funny stories?" Lily kissed her daughter. "He is a bit weird isn't he?" She shook her head at him having a one on one conversation with Jo. From the looks of it, it seemed they were having a debate about something.

Lily didn't think she'd ever get used to this.

In midst of a rant, the Doctor froze. He gave Jo a weird look, like he was somehow sad...or...worried? It was hard to tell.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her.

"Doctor?" He was beginning to scare her now. "Doctor, come on now. Seriously, what's-"

When he spoke, his voice sounded soft and scratchy as if he was struggling not to cry.

"Josephine asked me...if I was her daddy."

Lily froze. She knew this moment would come sooner or later. She had been hoping for later rather than sooner, keen on avoiding the awkwardness of the situation.

But...it had come, and from the look in the Doctor's face, he was waiting for am answer just as much as her daughter was.

The Doctor was clever enough to know who the real father was, but hadn't gave much thought on it because the matter was too delicate for him to bring up just after him seeing Lily again. He found himself holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Tell her...of course you're her daddy. Both Jean's and Jo's."

He let out a breath, his hearts soaring at the news. He walked over to Lily and placed his lips lightly to her forehead, murmuring Thank you."

His eyes were all teary, and as she realized, so were hers.

There were questions needed to be answered, for example what would her daughters become, why had River attempted to kidnap them and who the heck was she working for, but at the moment, all Lily Evans wanted to do was treasure the warm feeling in her heart, that feeling that threatened to explode because she was so happy.

She leaned on the Doctor, savoring the comfort he brought her. A question dawned on her.

"Doctor, have you ever been a father before?"

As he opened his mouth to answer, a loud CRACK! sounded before a tall, rugged-looking man appeared in front of him.

Lily gaped, recognizing the man despite the dirt and grime and general hellish impression he gave.

"Jack?" She asked, bewildered.

He turned, and smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank God I found you guys! Thought you'd both be dead."

"Why would we be dead, Jack?" The Doctor said.

"What? You guys don't know? Kovarian attacked Midnight. The whole place is in shambles. Every Sontaran, Dalek, Syxorax you name it is dying to protect the Master's Project."

"What project?"

Lily drew Jean closer to her. Jack noticed but decided not to comment.

"The one Kovarian and her little minions are planning on destroying. Hello? Haven't you guys been paying attention?" Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly guys. End of the freakin' universe and no one bothers to take notes?"

The Doctor gave an indignant huff.

"Believe it or not, I had a plan. I really did. And it was a very great plan, if I do so myself."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And what were the details of said plan?"

"I...they're a little sketchy, but I... I was going to take Lily and the girls to a safehouse planet and there we'd raise them. I'd teach 'em amazing card tricks and the like, Lily would change the diapers, everything fine. But, again, details are a tad sketchy-" Lily had to admit that did sound nice. Unrealistic, but nice.

"Oh, you mean the part where we fix whatever the hell's going on with the universe, and turn everything back to normal where a homicidal maniac isn't in charge?" Jack crossed his arms. "The universe is at war. Everyone's either taking Kovarian's side or the Master's."

"And what side are you on, Jack?"

He chuckled.

"Yours. And Lily's. Now, I don't mind telling upou about the Project, but can someone bring me a glass of water? Seriously. Traveling by vortex manipulator ain't pretty. And who's this beauty?"

Jack leaned down and made weird kissey faces at Jean.

Lily glanced at the Doctor. He seemed worried at Jack's arrival.

She had guessed their tiny bubble of bliss would have to have been popped sooner or later. And she was right.


	22. Not Weird At All

**A/N: Finally! A chapter! Sorry, about the long wait (to those still reading). I know this story doesn't make any sense, and there are a whole bunch of holes to fix, but my main priority is actually finishing this. I love it writing it so much, I just want to see it finished :) Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'll start answering questions further down the line...**

**But this chapter is more of a fluff-type one. It made me smile. **

"Hey, what are you doing?"

His answer came out in a garbled mess of muffin and steak. Odd combination, for sure, but Lily wasn't going to judge. Jack swallowed, leaning against the TARDIS refrigerator, which, surprisingly enough, wasn't at all fancy. It was quite an ordinary refrigerator, probably an older model. Lily smiled to herself. The Doctor. So he _was _nostalgic.

"I said, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating. Oh, God! This muffin's delicious!"

Lily laughed.

"Haven't you ever had a muffin before?"

He nodded, chewing the soft, and more importantly warm blueberry muffin.

"Yeah, but when you're held up in prison for...god knows how long, you sort of forget the taste of certain foods. 'Specially muffins. I missed this!"

Lily continued to watch him eat. Jack obviously had some stories to tell. Merlin's beard, he must've gone through hell. And to think...she had forgotten about him. Selfish. She was just so selfish.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm..."

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Um...what happened to you?"

He shook his head. He looked the same. Ruggedly handsome, dark hair, tall, cheeky grin. But his eyes, of course, spoke of something different. He was caked in dirt, and grime, and Lily made no offense when she thought it, but gosh, he smelled!

"We'll wait 'till the Doctor comes back. By the way...you're a mom, huh?"

Lily nodded.

"Yeah."

"Weird?"

"A little."

Jack finished off the muffin, and brushed his hands against his ripped trousers.

"Oh, come on. It should be more than," he made air quotation marks with his fingers. "a little. The last time I saw you... Well, I have to admit I was kind of flirting with you."

"Kind of?"

"Kind of." He grinned.

Lily shook her head, smiling despite herself.

"It wasn't like it wasn't obvious or anything, Jack. You're not exactly subtle."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm passionate."

Lily snorted, which was strange, because she wasn't prone to snorts or anything.

"Oh, please! That line? Seriously? You've got to go with that line?"

"Okay, that wasn't my best..."

"It sure as heck wasn't."

"Give me eight minutes and a condom, and baby," he leaned in close to her. "I'll change your mind."

She smirked.

"Okay. That was better."

"Really?"

"Eight out of ten."

"Oh, that was a nine at least."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"_Eight."_

"Nine, dammit, and that's final."

They met each other's eyes, and Lily's smirk grew into a wide grin. She had forgotten how fun Jack could be. Seriously-despite the fact that she knew he was in the TARDIS (he still hadn't explained how, the devil) for a far more serious reason than to goof around with her in a kitchen full of muffins, his natural nonchalance was infectious. It reminded her of the days when she and Severus had still been friends. Sure, Severus could be a little quiet sometimes, and too loud at others, he could be extremely fun to be around when he let down that insanely put up guard of his.

Jack was the same. His first instinct was to make you laugh, and feel comfortable Lily noticed. That grin of his, and his charisma certainly helped in that field. But what stood out to Lily was that he wasn't all fun and games. He was genuine, and sincere, and he had seen things, unspeakable things. That weighed on him.

"Lily. Seriously. How are you?"

Her eyes still meeting his, she answered,

"Terrifying. Completely, and utterly terrifying. And it was so short, too. The pregnancy, I mean."

"I heard you disappeared. Where to?"

"Long story. The gist of it is, I ended up in a time stream that was faster than ours, and, well, a couple days here was a couple months there, and within two days I gave birth, and..." Lily pulled her hair behind her ears in a fatigued manner, and sighed. "I didn't even have time to prepare myself, you know? I was so scared, and alone-"

"Alone?" Jack was alarmed. "Wait. The Doctor wasn't the one who got you out?"

"No. It was his crazy wife...friend...ex-wife, I don't know much about their relationship. I only know she wants to kill him."

"River."

"You heard of her?"

"Yeah. I knew her before the universe went to hell. Trust me, she's a good person. Whatever part of her you saw was only a part."

"What, you mean there are other parts? Is she a psychopath?"

Jack laughed.

"Aren't we all?"

"Jack. I have children, now. She wants them, for some reason, and I have to protect them."

It was his turn for the dramatic sigh. He went to the sink, put the dish where his steak had been in it, and turned on the tap. Over quiet rush of the water, he spoke.

"I know. But Lily...trust me. Once we get everything fixed, you'll be able to trust her. She's an amazing woman."

"Personal experience?" Lily cocked a brow.

Jack barked a laugh.

"No, no. She's just a friend. We're too much alike to... Anyway, when you saw her, that wasn't her. That was the part of her that was brainwashed into killing the Doctor."

"_What?"_

"Relax. She didn't actually succeed. Obviously, because he wouldn't be here, but..." He gave a small shake of his head, dispelling away any stray thought. "Lily. You're a mother. How does that feel?"

Lily laughed.

"I feel like I'm on one of those muggle talk shows where the interviewer asks the guest, 'and how did you feel about that'". Her grin faded once she saw that Jack meant business. She lifted her shoulders in a shrugging manner, tension curling itself comfortably at her shoulder blades before suddenly being vacuumed out a second later with the shoulders falling.

"Weird. It feels...weird. I don't really know what I'm doing, and it'll sound even more weird if I say this but..." She glanced down at the floor. "I honestly still feel like I'm at school again."

There was a quiet moment. Jack fixed his hands on her shoulders, and said to her, "Look at me." She did.

"Most people don't know what they're doing. But you know what makes you stand out Lily?"

"My good looks?" she joked.

"No. Well, yes, but no. Even if you don't know what you're doing, you still manage to find the time to do _something. _You never actually just stand around like a lot of people I used to know."

"Well...thanks." Lily mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. The hassle with having the twins, so early, and so unexpected, was quite mind blowing, and at points she would be on the brink of screaming. But then the Doctor would smile, and he'd tell her in that quirky way of his that everything would be alright, and she would believe him.

"You should do this more often...become like an inspirational speaker, or something. You're good." And then she was crying, and Jack was hugging her, and it all was just one very self-contained mess.

Jack chuckled softly, making Lily look up at him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"It's weird... isn't it? We've never been friends, we've never known each other before, at least, not a lot to be friends, and yet here we are. Hugging."

Lily smiled. "The Doctor does have that effect on people, doesn't he?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he does."

They remained in their little embrace, not feeling weird at all.


End file.
